Tastes Like Strawberries
by Raicheru
Summary: Ichigo gets caught by a group of bullies who bring him to thier leader. Shirosaki likes what he sees and intends to make the redhead his. But when his past resurfaces, it turns out he's the one who needs to be saved. Yaoi- HichiXIchi
1. Chapter 1

Tastes Like Strawberries-1

By: Raicheru

Pairing: Hichigo x Ichigo

Yaoi (maleXmale)- mature content, foul language, some non con and other things. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Shirosaki sat surrounded by his cronies in the abandoned building they'd laid claim to. The scattered teenagers eyed their leader nervously. He'd been extremely restless lately, and that was never good for anyone. He was currently upside down in a battered armchair with his legs crossed and propped on the back while his head hung down off the seat cushion, his arms dangling to the floor.

Shirosaki bobbed his head idly to the beat of his favorite band that played in the ear buds trailing from his mp3 player. His eyes were closed and his hair swayed with the movement. He almost seemed to be in another universe, but everyone present knew that could change in an instant. They all tensed as voices were raised in the next room.

Shirosaki opened his eyes and raised a single brow, but he didn't move from his position on the chair. Two guys came in looking like they'd been in a brawl. The larger of the two carried a third person tucked under his arm. The captive was bound hand and foot, but Shirosaki couldn't tell who it was. The hood from his sweatshirt had fallen forward to cover his head. Golden eyes narrowed. They stopped uncertainly before the chair and set the third person carefully on the floor.

"Weren't there four of you when you left earlier?"

There was some shuffling between them. A short jab to the kidneys pushed one out in front of the other. He scowled back at his companion then turned back to their leader. "Sorry boss. Kaguma and Danjo are downstairs getting patched up." These two didn't look too good either. Scrapes and bruises marked every inch of visible skin.

"Never mind that. What the hell is this?" Shirosaki indicated the prone figure with his chin. There was an uncomfortable pause as the unwilling messenger tried to figure out how to word it.

"You said you got tired of hearing about Ichigo Kurosaki and what hot shit he thinks he is."

When he didn't continue, Shirosaki crossed his arms over his chest and his expression darkened. "And?"

"Well. . ." The flustered teen waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the hooded person. The captive stirred, moaning quietly.

"Is that him?" Shirosaki rolled his eyes and huffed and irritated breath. "You're all idiots. I said beat the crap out of him, not bring him back here." The albino eyed Kurosaki sourly. What the hell was he going to do with him? He paused and considered him for a moment. The hood had shifted with his movement and exposed a lock of bright orange hair. He'd heard about the infamous hair color but had never seen it in person.

Rolling backward and twisting as he hit the floor, he knelt in front of Ichigo and slowly pulled the hood back to reveal his face. Warm brown eyes squinted in the sudden brightness. Shirosaki blinked. Holy shit, he was gorgeous. He was in worse shape than the morons that brought him in. But even covered in bruises, he was easily one of the most attractive people he'd ever seen. And there was something eerily familiar about his face. He couldn't really tell why with the wide strip of tape over his mouth. It hit suddenly and his eyes widened. Kurosaki looked just like him. Except for the coloring. And the cuts and bruises from getting his ass handed to him of course.

Shirosaki was staring so fixedly that didn't seem to notice when the two who brought Ichigo in grinned at each other. They knew it had been a gamble bringing Kurosaki back here. It would have been much easier to take him down and leave him where he lay. But they'd all seen the resemblance right away and knew their leader would most likely find him irresistible. They'd been trying desperately to find a way to keep him occupied so he'd stop finding violent and distressing ways to relieve his boredom on his subordinates.

Shirosaki stood, dragging Ichigo with him. The albino tightened his grip as he slumped unconscious in his arms. He must have taken one hell of a beating. Leaning down slightly, he gathered him up in his arms. His head fell back, exposing the long, tanned line of his throat and Shirosaki grinned. God, he was a looker. Those morons were lucky. Let them think they'd distracted him for now. Shooting a glare in their direction, he told them to get off their asses and go get the first aid kit.

Shirosaki carried Ichigo off to his room. He had to fumble a bit to get the door open. Kicking it shut behind him, he set the redhead down on a surprisingly plush bed. The building they were in had once been an office high-rise that had been abandoned during construction. The upper floors were still just frames and supports beams, but the lower sections had been mostly finished. Apparently, ensuing legal battles kept the ownership in question and it lay forgotten for years. Their loss was someone else's gain.

Not everyone who gathered here had a home to go to when the day was over, so they kept an eye on things in return for a place to say. When Shirosaki had taken over a while back, he'd claimed one of the office suites as his own. He'd steadily been collecting things to make it more comfortable. His idiot dad could care less and he like it that way.

Turning his attention back to the unconscious young man on his bed, he brushed a stray lock of hair back from his face. The resemblance between them was startling. He'd never considered himself overly narcissistic before, but he was willing to change his mind about that. He took the first aid kit that was handed to him without looking. The one who brought it opened his mouth to say something, but he thought better of it and retreated quickly.

Pulling out a knife, Shirosaki cut the bindings from Ichigo's wrists and ankles, flipping it quickly back into his pocket when he was done. He peeled the tape from his mouth and was pleased to see the red lips that were revealed. They were slightly swollen, the bottom split and bleeding a little on the left. He went to the bathroom and returned with a bowl and washcloth and started to wipe away the worst of the blood and grime.

The t-shirt and jeans Ichigo wore had seen better days. Pulling off the battered sneakers and socks, Shirosaki proceeded to undress him. Just to check if there were any serious injuries that needed tending. Yeah. Right. He smirked as he pulled the torn shirt off him and exposed his toned chest. No wonder his guys looked like crap. Kurosaki kept in shape. But then he'd have to considering his reputation.

He trailed his fingers over the ridges of muscle, being careful around the rapidly growing bruises. There was a particularly nasty one creeping up the left side of his rib cage. Probing gently, Shirosaki tried to feel if anything was cracked or broken. For the first time ever, he was actually glad that his asshole dad had tried to pass on some of is medical knowledge. Nothing seemed too bad. It was mostly superficial crap. Figured. If he'd really wanted to take him down, he'd should have gone to do it himself. But then he probably wouldn't have this opportunity.

Ichigo moaned quietly in his sleep and turned his head into the pillow. Shirosaki smoothed his hair back away from his forehead. He frowned when he felt the slight heat of a fever. It would be just his luck for the asshole to up and die on him. He had no desire to take him to a hospital. Too many questions and possible police related complications. His dad was willing to turn a blind eye most of the time, but that would probably be pushing it. Ichigo woke slowly. Keeping his eyes closed, he rolled his tongue around in his mouth looking for loose teeth. He sighed in relief when they seemed to be intact. He had no idea why they'd jumped him. But then the idiots who attacked him on a regular basis rarely needed a reason. His hair was usually enough. It probably didn't help that he had a bad habit of mouthing off when they tried to goad him. That usually led to some sort of violence. He was usually pretty good at handling it, but there had been four of them and they'd been really determined.

He opened his eyes looked down to take in his state of undress. At least he wasn't tied up any more. What bothered him now was that most of his clothes seemed to be missing. He still had his jeans on but nothing else. Glaring into the golden eyes that watched him, he demanded an explanation.

"Why am I half naked?" Shirosaki's lips stretched in a lecherous grin that made Ichigo cringe a little. "Never mind." He tried to push himself up, but a pale hand on his chest forced him back onto the bed. Ichigo scowled at its owner. "What the hell do you want?" He winced as the angry question pulled at his split lip.

"I'm just trying to help. You're in pretty sad shape."

"Right. After you had your guys attack me, now you're being all nice?"

"Why do you think I had anything to do with it?" Ichigo raised an irritated brow, but didn't answer the question. "I know who you are. Now what do you want with me?" The creepy grin was back.

"I know you too. Or at least I know of you. Your reputation as a badass precedes you. Couldn't have someone wandering around looking like they were tougher than me. Bad for the image."

"If you know so much about me, you should know I just want to be left alone. Yes, my hair color is natural. No, I don't dye it in some pathetic attempt to make myself look cool by standing out. It shouldn't be a reason for every asshole to try and take a piece out of me."

Shirosaki tangled his fingers gently in the orange locks. "Actually I think it's kind of a turn on."

"What? Get off me."

Shirosaki allowed himself to be pushed back. Ichigo was weak enough that he wasn't going anywhere. "You should get some sleep. You look like you need it." The incredulous look shot in his direction made Shirosaki laugh. "Even if you could get past me, do you think you'd get by everyone else?" Ichigo glared and struggled to sit up. The movement looked like it cost him. His breaths were shorter and pain dulled the angry look in his eyes. "Look, nobody's going to bug you while you're here."

"What about you?" Ichigo was getting a little tired of that grin.

"If you think you'll have trouble restraining yourself from trying to get away, I could do it for you." He wiggled his pale eyebrows up and down suggestively. Ichigo liked that suggestion even less.

"Just let me go and we'll forget any of this happened."

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Shirosaki stretched out on his side, bending his elbow and propping his head on his hand. Ichigo shifted away from him slightly. He could feel the pull of sleep but refused to give in. Being unconscious here seemed like a really bad idea. The albino watched him for a couple minutes then turned to fumble with something on the bedside table. When he turned back, he leaned over and pinned Ichigo down against the mattress.

"What the. . ." Ichigo didn't have time to get away before pale lips sealed over his own. He could feel Shirosaki trying to get into his mouth but he kept it firmly shut. The albino grumbled impatiently against him and reached a hand down. Ichigo let out a muffled gasp as he was grasped through the fabric of his jeans. The invading tongue pushed its way in and uncurled to force a small object down his throat. Ichigo fought not to choke on it. Shirosaki massaged his throat with pale fingers to ease the pill along before he pulled away. Ichigo lay sputtering as it went all the way down. He had no idea what he'd been given and the thought scared him a little. Sleep pulled even harder and he tried to get off of the bed before it took him. Shirosaki held him down easily and nuzzled his ear.

"Calm down. It's just a pain killer with something to help you rest. I don't need to drug you to get what I want." Ichigo wasn't sure what he meant and he was having trouble focusing on the words. The bed was soft and he was swiftly losing the battle as his eyes closed without his permission. Not even the tingle of adrenaline washed panic was enough to fight it. He drifted off with Shirosaki's arms wrapped around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tastes Like Strawberries- 2

Everything ached but Ichigo felt warm and comfortable, so it wasn't as bad as it could be. He snuggled into the blankets where he lay on his side even as his tight muscles protested the movement. The arm wrapped around his waist was a surprise that snapped his eyes open. Peering cautiously over his shoulder, he could see Shirosaki's pale white hair. Golden eyes sparkled with amusement when they saw him looking.

"Morning sweetie." Ichigo groaned and buried his face in the pillow. The albino took the opportunity to graze his teeth across the back of his neck before pressing his lips against his skin. He was pleased to feel that the fever had subsided.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulder trying to push him off. "Stop it asshole."

Shirosaki just giggled and continued. He tightened his hold as Ichigo moved to get up. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ichigo glared over his shoulder. "The bathroom unless you want me to piss all over your bed." He was released reluctantly, and Ichigo could feel the other's eyes follow him as he moved to around the foot of the bed. When he came back out, the bed was empty. Looking quickly for his shoes and shirt, Ichigo took a step forward only to be tackled from behind. The silvery tenor rang in his ear.

"Surprise!" They landed in a heap on the comforter with Ichigo on the bottom. He hissed in pain as pressure was applied to yesterday's bruises.

"Get off of me!" He twisted under Shirosaki so he was facing him and tried to pry his hands off. The albino was grinning again as they struggled with each other.

"What, no kiss?"

Ichigo growled and managed to get his knee between their bodies and push. Shirosaki stumbled back a few steps as Ichigo scrambled across the bed. Rising to the challenge, his attacker danced around to the other side and cut him off. Ichigo's wrist was gripped hard and he was jerked almost off his feet. His lips were caught in a nipping kiss. An arm around his waist and fingers at the nape of his neck kept him from turning his head away.

Under other circumstances, the sensation might almost be pleasurable. But aside from being a temperamental psycho, the gang leader was also known for his unquenchable sex drive. There was no way he could have had as many partners as the rumors suggested, but they circulated regularly enough that there had to be some truth in it somewhere. Ichigo had no interest in being a notch on his bedpost and he said so when he was let up for a breath.

"Awww. Most people would jump at the chance to get into my bed."

"Then go find one of them. I'm not interested."

They stared at each other for a moment. Shirosaki tilted his head to the side. He could see that the redhead spoke the truth. It would probably take more effort than it was worth to get him, but he liked the fight. And Kurosaki was special. There was no way he was letting this one get away. He was lost in thought when Ichigo's knee drove itself into his groin. Shirosaki's breath wheezed out and he fell forward onto the bed as Ichigo stepped aside. He hissed into the mattress.

"That was such a girl move." He grunted as his hand was yanked up and something cool slid around his wrist. There was a faint clicking sound. He looked up to see that Ichigo had found a pair of his handcuffs. "Well if that's the way you like it, I'm happy to oblige." His grin turned into a frown as his other hand was secured with another pair. He had several. Shifting slightly to allow room for the newly tender spot, he looked over his shoulder at Ichigo who was ignoring him and putting his sneakers on. "Hey, we're not done here yet." There was no response. "Look at me you little bitch!" Ichigo zipped up the hoodie over his bare chest, the t-shirt being a total loss. Shirosaki felt the mattress dip as Ichigo knelt down next to him. His head was forced up with a hand under his chin and the clean washcloth that had been on the nightstand was shoved into his mouth. Lips brushed his ear and the whispered hiss made him shiver.

"Don't ever touch me again." And then Ichigo was gone out the door. Shirosaki jerked against the cuffs and bit into the terrycloth as he screamed into it. All that came out was a muffled cry that was barely audible. He couldn't believe this. No one had ever ambushed him like that, and he wasn't used to being thwarted. He continued to struggle in fury as his quarry got farther away.

Ichigo force himself to look casual as he walked through the building like he knew where he was going. He ignored the knowing smirks shot in his direction. Let them think what they wanted. He was getting the hell out of here before that idiot managed to get loose. As he exited the front of the building and came out into the street through a hole in the large fence surrounding it, he stopped to get his bearings. He was way across town from both his house and the high school. Sighing at the long walk ahead of him, he ignored the aches and pains that were becoming louder and more painful.

By the time he got home, he was dead tired and just wanted to go to bed. He barely dodged his father's overenthusiastic greeting and kicked his shoes off before heading into the house.

"And just where have you been my son? You were out all night without so much as a phone call." Stepping to the side as Isshin aimed a flying elbow in his direction, he considered what to tell him.

"Just out. Won't happen again." And it wouldn't. Not if he had any say in the matter.

"Jeez Ichi-ni. You look like crap. Who did you piss off this time?" Karin leaned with one elbow hooked over the back of the couch as she looked him up and down. A quick glance told him he did indeed look like shit. But he wasn't about to tell them why.

"None of your business. Just drop it." He didn't usually snap at his sisters and he immediately felt bad about it. A gentle voice from the kitchen just made him feel worse.

"Please don't be mad at her Ichigo. We were worried about you."

"I'm sorry Yuzu. It was a rough night, and I just want to go to bed." As he headed up to his room she stopped him with a question.

"Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

He stopped and closed his eyes not knowing if he deserved her concern. "Yeah. That would be nice. Thanks." When he got to his room, he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. After a long soak where he scrubbed himself nearly raw, he came back an pulled on a pair of sweats and a clean tank. There was a tray of food on his desk with a little note saying that she hoped he felt better soon. He sighed. Yuzu was so young. She shouldn't have to deal with the grownup problems she tackled every day. He ate and collapsed into bed, already asleep before his head hit the pillow.

. . . . . . .

The next day at school, there were numerous questions about his new bruises but Ichigo's friends left him alone knowing he'd appreciate that more. Chad sat with him at lunch and they ate quietly together for a while. When they were finished, they sat in companionable silence.

"Sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up at him and frowned. "What for?"

"You didn't have anyone to watch your back. If I hadn't taken off early on Friday, it wouldn't have happened."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your job to baby-sit me and while I appreciate it when you back me up, I can take care of myself. Mostly." He muttered the last word under his breath. Getting up and dusting himself off, he went to the railing to stare out over the neighborhood. Chad got up and left him alone. Ichigo wondered if there would ever be a time when he wouldn't always have to be on his guard.

Lost in thought, he didn't really notice that anyone else was there until an arm draped over his shoulders. He moved to push Keigo away. Except it wasn't his obnoxious friend snuggling up to him. It was his obnoxious new nemesis. So much for being on guard. He tensed as Shirosaki nuzzled his ear.

"Miss me?" The silvery whisper was punctuated by a long lick against the shell of his ear. Ichigo's hands gripped the railing so tight, his knuckles were white. He looked over to see Shirosaki standing next to him in a school uniform that matched his own.

"Thought you dropped out with the rest of the losers." There was no reaction to the insult, but the arm around his shoulders tightened.

"Nah. I show up just enough not to get expelled. Otherwise it's a waste of my time."

"Whatever. Let go. I don't want to be late for my next class." He moved to head for the door. Instead of stopping him, Shirosaki continued to hang on and walk at his side.

"That was pretty good the other morning. Not many people are able to get the drop on me like that." He rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder in an uncomfortably intimate position. The redhead shrugged him off as they came into the main hallway. Shirosaki let himself be pushed away. Enough people had seen them that it didn't matter anymore. "See you later Kurosaki." Ichigo continued to frown but didn't look back as he headed to his classroom. Keigo followed him through the door with wide eyes.

"Oi! Ichigo, I didn't know you were friends with Shirosaki. That guy's a psycho."

Ichigo sat at his desk and sighed. He should have brushed the asshole off before he came inside, but there was nothing he could do now. The damage was already done.

"I'm not. He's just stalking me."

Keigo opened his mouth to say something else, but the dark glower on Ichigo's face made him shut it without saying anything. He sat at his seat and visualized the two together. His brows rose at some of the more graphic images. One look and Ichigo could tell exactly what Keigo was thinking. He let his head fall down on the desk with a low thunk. This could only get worse.

At the end of the day, Ichigo thought he might actually make it out the door. But just as he was about to make it outside to freedom, he caught sight of pale white hair and glinting yellow eyes. Hoping that he hadn't been noticed, he scooted outside. He wasn't really running, but he wasn't taking his time either. After going the long way home and taking several turns, he looked back and didn't see any one behind him. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ran into the object of his ire.

Shirosaki caught him in a hug that trapped his arms against his sides and laid a kiss on his lips that left him breathless. Ichigo squirmed in his grip. Taking a wild chance, he tried to knee him again. But he was pushed back and pinned against a nearby wall. The albino spoke against his lips between hungry licks.

"Uh, uh uh. That won't work on me twice." He shifted to Ichigo's neck and started nipping the sensitive skin behind his ear. "And unless you've got something more interesting in that bag than school books, there's no way your getting away easy this time." He thrust his hips and Ichigo could feel Shirosaki's arousal grinding into his hip.

"Why me?" Ichigo hated the panting breathiness of his voice. This was affecting me way more than he wanted it to.

Shirosaki raised his head so that their eyes were inches apart. "Why not?" When Ichigo didn't say anything, he continued. "It's a simple question."

"I don't like you and you piss me off. This isn't what I want."

Reaching down between their bodies, Shirosaki grinned as he palmed Ichigo's growing erection. The redhead gasped and turned his head away. "Are you sure about that?" Ichigo let out a low moan as the pale hand against him became more insistent. And then there was a rather large shadow that eclipsed them both.

"Problem Ichigo?"

Shirosaki stood still as Ichigo wormed his way free and then turned around. He had to crane his neck up to look Chad in the eye. "You can't protect him every second of the day."

"I can manage for now."

Shirosaki ducked out of his reach and vaulted up onto the top of the wall. "Later Ichigo." Jumping back, he disappeared over the edge and was gone.

Ichigo wouldn't meet Chad's gaze as he fought to get his breathing under control. He looked around him, but his bag was nowhere in sight. Great. That pale asshole probably took it. He huffed an irritated breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Neither said anything as he started off toward his house. Once they'd reached the door, they both paused.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Chad loped off down the street heading to his own apartment. He was a person of few words and Ichigo liked it that way. He wouldn't be off spreading rumors about him and Shirosaki. He pressed the heel of his hand against his face. This was getting out of hand. The bastard just wouldn't leave him alone. When he opened the door, he expected a flying greeting from his dad, but there wasn't one. Odd. Peering into the living room, his eyes widened as he saw the pale albino sitting on the couch next to his father.

"Greetings Ichigo. Shirosaki here tells me you left your books as school and came to bring them to you. It's nice to know you have friends you can count on." Ichigo stared in disbelief as the albino grinned at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, that took a little work. My other long story seems to write itself when I'm not looking. I had to guide this one a little more. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

Tastes Like Strawberries- 3

Ichigo stood motionless for a few moments and his dad started to get a little antsy because of his lack of reaction. He shook himself and shrugged.

"Um. Yeah, thanks. I guess I'll see you at school then." He was desperately trying to find a way to get him out of the house gracefully when Yuzu came around the kitchen counter.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Shirosaki-san?"

"That would be great."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. Shirosaki's grin just got wider.

As Karin came by to take a seat at the table, she tapped Ichigo's jaw closed with her knuckles. "Cut it out, you look like a moron."

"Be nice Karin." Yuzu pointed the spoon she carried in her direction. "Ichigo's just surprised that's all. It looks like he's had a hard day."

Ichigo thought that was a dismal understatement. He slouched to the table and Shirosaki took the seat directly across from him. The meal went pleasantly enough with Yuzu burbling happily about her day at school and Karin staring quietly into her plate. Their dad maintained his foolish demeanor by telling silly, nonsensical jokes that earned more groans than laughs.

Ichigo scowled into his food as he watched Shirosaki shamelessly ingratiate himself with his family. He laughed at his dad's lame jokes and showed interest in Yuzu's school project. He even got Karin to tell him about the soccer match she'd won during PE that day. What the hell was he doing? Ichigo was beginning to think he was an imposter until he felt a foot slide up his leg. He flinched and sat up straight, pulling his own feet under his chair. Shirosaki shot him an amused look from the corner of his eye. When they'd finished, the bastard even helped with the dishes. Ichigo wasn't sure what he was going to do. It turned out that he didn't have to do anything. The sly intruder simply thanked everyone for the meal and made his goodbyes. Ichigo followed him outside to make sure he was really leaving. When the front door closed, Shirosaki threw his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. A slick tongue worked it's way into his mouth and Ichigo bit down. The albino squawked and pulled away, bringing a hand up to his mouth. But his expression was more amused than angry. Without saying a word, he turned and left. Silvery laughter trailed away as he practically skipped down the street. Ichigo frowned after him. What a weird night. And the bastard knew where he lived. Somehow he knew this wouldn't be the last time he saw him here.

Ichigo slept badly that night. He kept rehashing the days events trying to make it turn out in a way that would get Shirosaki to take the hint and leave him the hell alone. The only problem was that each scenario he envisioned just ended up with him getting screwed. Literally. Pressing his face into the pillow, he forced himself to relax. There were precious few hours before he had to get up to go to school and he needed to sleep. His breathing evened as he finally drifted off.

. . . . . . .

He woke as someone touched him. Fluttering his eyes open, he could see pale moonlight shining on paler skin. The curtains next to the bed fluttered in the breeze from the open window. So Shirosaki had decided to add breaking and entering to his list of felonies. Great. He practically glowed in the dark as he leaned down to bring their lips together. The kiss was soft, but it grew in intensity as they started biting and licking at each other. Ichigo had no idea what he was doing or why he didn't stop himself. He couldn't seem to help it as a strange compulsion drove him to meet the albino more than half way. Fabric went flying as they tore at each other's clothes.

Skin to skin, they rubbed themselves against one another, moaning in unison. Sweat broke out and slicked both of them with a fine patina of moisture. This wasn't happening. At least that what Ichigo kept telling himself. He seemed to be losing complete control of his entire body. And he couldn't get the ringing in his ears to stop. Ringing? What the hell? The metallic trill to his left kept getting louder. Lunging to take care of it so they could get back to business, he fell out of bed and snapped fully awake.

Lying on the floor in a heap, he pried his eyes open to look around the room. It was morning. The window was closed and locked, and Ichigo felt like a complete idiot. The tent in his boxers did nothing to improve his already blackening mood. Dragging himself up, he glared at the clock. The least it could have done was wait until the dream was over. Ichigo blinked, mildly horrified that he'd even had that last thought. Grabbing a towel, he headed to the bathroom to take care of it and get ready for school.

He arrived in the classroom with his teeth clenched so tight, he jaw ached. His bag had been returned the night before, minus one math book. Now he'd have to wait until Shirosaki found him or track the asshole down first. He wasn't sure which option pissed him off more. Everyone carefully avoided him most of the morning. Even Chad was reluctant to get near.

By lunchtime, Ichigo had calmed down enough so that he wasn't scaring innocent bystanders. Staring at himself in the bathroom mirror as he washed his hands, he finally noticed the angry expression that had most likely been on his face all day. He sighed and grabbed a handful of paper towels. Maybe he should give his friends a break. It wasn't their fault and he shouldn't be taking out his frustration on them. He hadn't noticed the door opening and closing so Ichigo was taken completely by surprise as he was yanked back into one of the stalls.

Shirosaki heaved him up so he was sitting on the tank cover and straddled the bowl so he could press himself as close as possible. Ichigo quickly found his hands held behind his own back, clutched in one of Shirosaki's. Pale fingers clamped over his mouth as a hot wet line was drawn along his jaw with the other boy's tongue. He uttered a muffled groan as his wrists were squeezed painfully. A quiet whisper ruffled the small hairs behind his ear making him squirm.

"No biting this time."

Ichigo fought to pull his face away but couldn't maneuver in the small space. He jerked weakly but only managed to bang the back of his head against the tiled wall. "Careful. It won't be as much fun with a concussion." Shirosaki chuckled as he continued to work his way down Ichigo's neck to the collar of his shirt. "God, you taste so good." He'd been waiting all morning for Ichigo to be alone, and this was the first chance he'd gotten. But he found himself trying to figure out what to do next. If he let go, Ichigo would most likely get away. While he enjoyed the foreplay, he couldn't get much farther without giving up his hold. The bathroom door opened and both teenagers froze.

"Ichigo? You still in here?" Keigo's voice echoed off the porcelain. Shirosaki looked up at Ichigo's eyes to see a mix of panic and irritation. And disappointment? Maybe he was reading too much into that one. Pulling his fingers away, he allowed him to answer before the idiot came to investigate further.

"Gimmie a minute, I'll be right there."

"Well hurry up, we're going to be late." The door swung closed and they stared at each other. After the moment lingered, Ichigo broke the silence.

"Here two days in a row. This must be a new record for you." He waited for the comeback, but the albino said nothing. Ichigo huffed in irritation. "Now what?" Shirosaki blinked at the question. "Are you going to let me go or are we just going to sit here?" Ichigo twisted his hands in the grip that held them. His eyes narrowed when a grin spread across the other's face.

"For a second there, I was pretty sure you wanted me to finish what I started."

Ichigo snorted and he looked away. "Not a chance."

If Shirosaki didn't know better, he'd have to say Ichigo was blushing. The light wasn't very good in here, and the shadows hid part of his face. He almost didn't catch Ichigo's muttered complaint. "Definitely not in a damn bathroom stall." The redhead was being weird all of a sudden, and he couldn't quite figure out why. Then something clicked in the albino's head and his pale brows rose in mild disbelief.

"You're a virgin aren't you." He saw a muscle tick in Ichigo's jaw and he giggled before he could stop himself. "That's so cute." Embarrassed heat was engulfed by flaming fury.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Yanking his hands free, Ichigo kicked Shirosaki back against the door. It jammed against the frame, shaking the whole line of stalls. Fisting a hand in the albino's jacket, he tossed him to the back wall and pushed his way out. Shirosaki leaned back and watched him go without following. That was unexpected. He'd never even considered that Ichigo had never been with anyone before. With his good looks, he could probably have anyone he wanted. The thought of being Kurosaki's first made him shiver, and he closed his eyes to savor the sensation. This called for a change in tactics.

Ichigo managed to get through the rest of the day without breaking anything, but only just. As he was heading home, Keigo jogged up and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"We're so going out tonight."

"What? No thanks, I just want to go home." He shrugged his shoulder, but Keigo ignored it and hung on.

"Come on. You hardly ever go out with us anymore and you looked super pissed off all day. Work it off at a club or something."

Ichigo raised a brow and considered brushing him off. But the consequences almost seemed worse than giving in. If he didn't say yes, Keigo would start begging and then he would be a total whiney ass for the next week.

"Fine. But I probably won't stay long."

"Great, I'll come get you around eight."

Ichigo tilted his head back and looked at the sky as the brunette danced off. While he enjoyed the music sometimes, crowds were not his thing and he preferred to avoid them when he could. But his friends always seemed to drag him one place or another. He smiled a little. At least they cared enough to ask.

A few hours later, he slipped into a slim pair of jeans and a nondescript t-shirt. Pulling on his hoodie, he attached a chunky wallet chain to his belt and headed downstairs to put on his sneakers. When he stepped outside, he saw Keigo waiting in dark pants and a shiny dress shirt. Mizuiro waited with him and the three took off down the street.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Ichigo frowned, not liking surprises. But how bad could it be really? It wasn't like he couldn't take off if it got weird, which it had a couple of times in the past. He grimaced as a particular memory came to mind. No karaoke again. Ever.

Darkness had settled over the town and the streetlights lit up the sidewalks with a pleasant glow. They became more spaced out as they passed out of a residential area and into one of the business sectors. Shadows clung to the buildings, their dimly lit lobbies showing no life after work hours. There was something familiar about their surroundings, but Ichigo wasn't sure why. To his knowledge, he'd never been in this area before. But when they came to stand in front of a half finished building, his stomach started to drop. He hadn't noticed because things looked so much different at night than they did during the day.

"Where was it we were going again?"

"Last minute party. It was kind of surprise invite." Ichigo looked over at Keigo who seemed a little uncomfortable. "Invite from who?"

Without answering Keigo grabbed his and Mizuiro's hands and pulled them forward. "Does it matter? It'll be awesome, come on."

They passed through the tall fence that surrounded the property, and Ichigo could feel the base of a stereo system thrum through the ground. He swallowed as they entered through a back door that lead into one of the stairwells. Heading downward, the sound became louder and the occasional flash from some sort of lighting system sheared across their faces.

They came out in an underground parking garage that was filled with tight clusters of people. Flickering lights didn't really illuminate the space, but added a mystique to the scene. A DJ was spinning in one corner, and there were tables set up with drinks and snacks along one wall. It was a typical party set up on the fly that would disperse quickly at the first hint of a siren. But for now, the crowd moved with the music and the atmosphere was upbeat and lively. Someone in particular drew Ichigo's eye.

Shirosaki would have stood out anywhere, but as the lights flashed over him, he seemed to glow in the otherwise dim space. Ichigo was reminded uncomfortably of the dream he'd had the night before. The albino worked his way across the room, golden eyes fixed on Ichigo. Surprise invite indeed. Without taking his eyes off the person moving toward him, Ichigo spoke in a low voice that carried surprisingly well over the noise.

"Keigo, remind me to kill you later."

The brunette pouted and looked slightly guilty. "Aw, come on Ichigo. You guys were practically made for each other. I mean you. . .Ack!" Mizuiro drew him away, fingers tugging on his ear. Ichigo didn't really notice. Shirosaki came to a stop directly in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tastes Like Strawberries- 4

"What did you do to Keigo?"

Pale brows rose in confusion. "Nothing. Does it look like I touched him?"

"No, but yesterday he called you a psycho and today he's acting like we should move in together." When Shirosaki grinned, Ichigo's frown deepened. "That was a comment, not an offer."

"Can't blame me for getting my hopes up." He took a swig from his beer and offered Ichigo the other one he'd brought over. Eyeing it suspiciously, only accepting when he could clearly see that the cap was still sealed. "Part of the deal was the invite for tonight if he got you here. The other half was making sure you stayed."

"Other half? I don't appreciate you threatening my friends, Shiro."

Shirosaki blinked for a moment at the nickname. Only one other person had called him that, and the memories that surfaced were not all happy ones. He would have beaten anyone else down for uttering it. Considering for moment, he decided that he liked the way it sounded when Ichigo said it. He caught sight of Ichigo's glower and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"No threats. Promise. I just got him a couple of concert tickets that have been sold out for weeks. But he doesn't get them if you leave early."

"Oh, bribes. Much better." Preparing to disappoint the buoyant brunette, Ichigo was just about to turn on his heel.

"C'mon. There are tons of people around. What am I gonna do?"

An incredulous look passed over Ichigo's face. "That hasn't seemed to be much of a deterrent so far." Shirosaki shrugged and Ichigo sighed. "Think you'll be able to keep your hands off me for five minutes at least?"

"Probably not."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer.

"Hey, at least I'm being honest." Shiro gestured towards the dance floor. "Since you're here anyway." Ichigo gave him a level look and he laughed. He might as well really. There was no way he was going to let Shirosaki think he was afraid to be here. Forcing him to take the lead, Ichigo followed him across the floor, keeping him in his line of sight at all times. They both set their half finished bottles down on the way. When they finally got to the center of the space, Ichigo sighed and let the music wash over him. He'd never been much of dancer but if he thought about it like martial arts training, it became easier.

They danced with the beat, moving around each other in time to the music. He wasn't surprised when Shiro kept trying to cop a feel, but he easily kept his distance and slipped out of his grasp. Thinking back to the times he'd been jumped, Ichigo realized that he'd been caught off guard every time. In most cases, he hadn't even known the albino was there. That was unusual for him. He prided himself on being alert and able to take care of himself. With the exception of the first time he'd been brought here of course.

It was as if thinking about the bruises was enough to make them ache. Pain bloomed along his side and he decided to take a break. Moving off to one of the folding chairs that sat against the wall, he slipped through the other dancers. Shirosaki followed him with a mildly concerned expression on his face. He let it slip away quickly when Ichigo glanced up at him from where he sat down. He wathced as the redhead rubbed at his left side with a tired hand. Shirosaki remembered the nasty bruise that had been spreading there when they first met.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired. Hey, dammit!" Ichigo tried to squirm out of his seat when Shiro pulled up his shirt to get a closer look. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hold still." The commanding tone in the usually joking voice surprised him a little. "Have you done anything about this at all?"

Ichigo glanced down at the purple smear that was gradually starting to turn green in spots. It was also a little red around the edges and starting to swell. "Not really. Wait. Where are you. . ?" Ichigo tried to pull back when Shirosaki suddenly grasped his wrist and pulled him to his feet.

"Just shut up, you moron."

He sounded angry and Ichigo couldn't figure out why. Technically, the bruises were his fault to begin with. He was led out of the parking garage and up one of the stair wells. Some of the halls seemed vaguely familiar and he realized they were probably going back to Shirosaki's room. He held back a little only to have his arm jerked angrily. It pulled on his healing ribs making him wince.

"Careful, asshole." A dark look was shot in his direction and Ichigo didn't say anything else. He was shoved down onto the bed as Shirosaki went through one of the two other doors. He knew that one of them was the bathroom. He guessed that the other must be some sort of kitchenette when the albino came back with a bag of ice. Ichigo let out a hiss as it was pressed against him and the chill seeped into his already aching muscles.

"You're dad's a damn doctor. Why haven't you taken better care of yourself?"

Ichigo looked up at him and saw concern behind the anger. He wasn't sure what to say because he didn't really have an answer.

"Hold this." Ichigo's hand was pushed up to hold the bag as Shirosaki went to get a glass of water. When he came back with a pill bottle as well, Ichigo glared. "Don't look at me like that. It's ibuprofen. See?" Shiro held up the bottle and shook it. "Nothing suspicious here. Just me trying to make sure you don't die of stupidity."

Ichigo ducked his head, suddenly feeling a little ashamed for assuming the worst. Taking the offered bottle, he took the meds and set the glass aside. He really was starting to feel like crap. Why hadn't he noticed it had gotten that bad? Was he really that distracted, or had he just ignored it? He didn't really like any of the answers that came to mind. He turned his face into the pillow which was odd since he didn't remember lying down. Ichigo found himself reclining on the bed with a rather worried, pale face hovering over him.

"Hey." Cool fingers touched his forehead which felt really warm for some reason. "Look at me. What's wrong?" Ichigo blinked up at him, his reply a little slurred.

"You mean aside from mixing meds and alcohol?" Shirosaki winced. That could be part of the problem. But he was still worried about the ribs. Hopefully it was just from the dancing. He sighed. Well, there went his carefully laid plans out the window. Nothing ever seemed to go the way he wanted it to when Ichigo was around. Not that he minded too much. The reward was worth the effort even if it didn't turn out the way he intended. He fixed a suggestive grin on his face.

"I thought you said you'd never end up in my bed again."

Ichigo glared up at a him through half lidded eyes. "All totally your fault." Orange brows furrowed a little. "I just can't remember why at the moment." Shiro chuckled as he pulled Ichigo's shoes off. The redhead shifted a little but didn't really have the energy to pull away. "Uh, uh. None of that. I never said yes yet."

Pale brows went up. Yet? Slip of the tongue maybe? Or drug and drink addled nonsense? It was hard to say. Shiro snorted and set the discarded ice pack aside before it soaked into the sheets. Curling up on the bed, he settled on his side and watched Ichigo gradually fall asleep.

This was the second time he'd passed out in his bed. He could feel the faint thrum of music as the party continued on downstairs. It would last until sometime near dawn when everyone would trickle away. They didn't really do stuff in house very often, but this had been worth it. Sort of. It would be better if Ichigo were sweaty and tired for a different reason. But he'd come willingly enough. And there were plenty of times when he could have left. But he'd stayed. Shirosaki was pretty sure it wasn't for a pair of tickets either. Smiling, he snuggled against Ichigo. He wasn't really tired yet, but he was content to watch for now.

When he woke, he blinked at the sun shining in through the window. Maybe he'd been more tired than he thought. He reached out to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. Disappointment curled inside him, but he shouldn't have expected much more than that. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling and tried to think of what he would do next. There had been that tentative 'yet' from Ichigo the night before. But that could turn out to be nothing. And why was he worried about it anyway? He'd never really had to go looking for partners. Why did he want this one so badly? He knew it wasn't just the physical resemblance even though that was quite a turn on by itself.

He jumped when something landed on his stomach. A warm paper bag smelling deliciously of fried food sat on top of him. Sitting up, he could see Ichigo in the doorway holding a second bag and two drive through coffee cups in his hands. There was an amused smirk on his face. Shirosaki peered into the bag that to see a couple of breakfast sandwiches. Ichigo watched the surprise flash across the pale features. He'd finally gotten the drop on him for once. Letting out a quiet laugh, he sat on the edge of the bed and handed the second cup to Shiro.

"Thanks."

Ichigo shrugged. "No problem. I should be thanking you really." Pulling up the edge of his shirt, he examined the bruise that was no longer inflamed. "I probably would have ignored it until it got really bad." Smoothing the fabric back down, he pulled off the top of his cup. Steam wafted off of the dark liquid. They ate quietly for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say to each other. Shiro cleared his throat. "So, skipping today are we? That's new for you isn't it?"

"Nope. School's canceled. A water main broke somewhere downtown and the whole area's shut down."

Shiro stared into his cup and grinned, imagining the possibilities. Setting it aside, he crawled over to the other side of the bed. Ichigo glanced at him and nearly spilled his coffee when he saw his face mere inches away. How the hell did he always manage to get so close without him noticing? But he didn't pull away. Instead, he set his cup carefully on the nightstand. He'd been thinking while he was out that morning, and he was wondering if it would really be so bad.

If the dream had been any indication, then it was pretty obvious that he wanted Shirosaki on some level. What was he afraid of really? When Shiro had made his advance the first time he woke up here, he'd been in a panic and the times after that had always been in public places. That bothered him more than anything else. Never having been with anyone was another reason. He shivered remembering the images from his dream. And maybe if he gave him what he wanted, he'd back off a little. Small hope there but it was worth a shot.

Shirosaki gazed at Ichigo, unable to keep the longing look out of his eyes. His quarry was watching him with mild apprehension. And something that looked an awful lot like desire. He saw Ichigo take a shaking breath. Testing his theory, he leaned forward and brought their lips together in an almost chaste kiss. He fought not to delve his tongue into the waiting mouth. This required a certain amount of subtlety. When Ichigo didn't pull away immediately, he moved a little closer and ran his fingers gently through his hair. The redhead made a small noise and Shiro pulled back a little, not wanting to scare him off.

Warm brown eyes were slightly hazy with arousal, lids half closed. Ichigo leaned forward and rested his forehead against Shirosaki's shoulder. The pale teenager brought his arms around him but not tight enough that he couldn't pull away if he wanted to. Ichigo noticed how careful he was being. His words were quiet and the albino almost didn't hear him.

"I'm. . .I don't really. . ." Ichigo sighed heavily as he struggled to get the admission out. Raising his head, he tried to look at him, but couldn't hold his gaze. "I'm not really sure what to do."

Pale brows rose. "Do? What do you mean?"

The ever present frown returned and Ichigo almost left right then and there. Comprehension dawned and Shiro tightened his hold before he could get away, making Ichigo tense in his arms. He pressed his lips to Ichigo's temple and rubbed his back. His own tension melted away as the redhead relaxed against him. "It's okay. I know more than enough for both of us." He nearly bit his own tongue as the words left his mouth and he held his breath, waiting for and angry response. Ichigo started to shake a little and it took him a moment to realize he was laughing. Shiro was surprised when his lips were caught in a deeper kiss. Ichigo pulled back to look at him with a tentative smile on his face.

"Why does that not surprise me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tastes Like Strawberries- 5

Shirosaki leaned in and pressed his lips against Ichigo's and was rewarded with a soft moan as he slipped his tongue in. He ran it along the inside of his cheek and caressed the roof of his mouth. Ichigo melted against him and he slowly slid his hands up under his shirt, rubbing the muscles of his back lightly. Every move was cautious and careful. He'd gotten this far, but Ichigo was obviously nervous and he didn't want to scare him away.

Sliding the sweatshirt off, he reached down and gripped the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. Ichigo raised his arms to allow it. After it was tossed aside, he cupped Shirosaki's face in his hands. The albino stopped for a moment and he blinked as Ichigo rested his forehead against his own. They stared into each other's eyes, their noses nearly touching. It was if he were looking for something, but Shiro had no idea what it might be. Ichigo seemed satisfied with what he saw and leaned in to lightly bite his bottom lip. Shirosaki shivered. For someone who'd never done this before, he seemed to be picking it up rather quickly.

There was a slight pause as pale hands reached to unclasp Ichigo's belt. He stopped for a moment and held the chocolate gaze with his own golden eyes before continuing. At the slight nod he continued, pressing his lips against Ichigo's forehead as he pulled down the zipper one tooth at a time. He could see his arousal through the relatively thin fabric of his boxers. His own pressed against the inside of his jeans, the pressure slightly distracting but not unpleasant.

Pulling off his shoes and socks, Ichigo lay back and lifted his hips to allow his pants to be slid down the length of his long, lean legs. Clenching his hands in the fabric, Shirosaki took in the sight of him lying in his bed clad only in his boxers. He let out a deep sigh and let the pants drop forgotten to the floor. The corner of his mouth quirked up as he saw Ichigo watching him intently. Lifting up the hem of his own shirt, he pulled it up slowly to reveal the pale skin of his toned chest. He could see Ichigo's chest move a little faster as his breath quickened. He took his time as he undressed, drawing the actions out with a painful slowness. Ichigo shifted a little on the bed in anticipation. It was probably mean to tease him like this, but Shirosaki couldn't seem to help it. Only when he knelt completely bare on the blanket did he crawl forward to press the long line of his body against the young man lying on the bed. He could feel him trembling slightly beneath him. Pressing his lips to his collar bone, he gave him one last out.

"You're sure about this." Ichigo didn't say anything, and he was afraid that it was going to be over before it started. He nearly pushed himself up off of him, but Ichigo's arms came around his back to pull him down and hold him tight. Shiro let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Ichigo buried his face in the pale skin of his neck, kissing lightly before mumbling.

"Not a chance you freaking tease."

Shiro laughed against his throat, his whole body shaking with the sound. Ichigo let out a small gasp as their erections rubbed against each other. Only a thin barrier of fabric kept them from touching skin to skin.

"All right then." Starting at Ichigo's hips, he trailed his fingertips up Ichigo's sides, reveling in the feel of his muscles quivering beneath his touch. He laid is lips against a tan shoulder, sucking the skin and grazing it lightly with his teeth. Ichigo stretched under him, unable to hold still. He let out a small sound as a wet trail was drawn up his neck and along his jaw by Shirosaki's tongue. When cool fingers slid beneath the waistband of his boxers, he jumped a little. The tingling that had been steadily growing in his groin burst in a flood of sensation when Shiro touched his length lightly. Ichigo bucked into his hand and he let out a small breathy whine when he pulled away.

Shirosaki pulled down his boxers to leave him bare and pressed himself back against him. Ichigo was again reminded of the dream he had, but it was a pale shadow in comparison to what he felt right now. He explored Shiro's skin with his fingers as touches against his own body sent sparks of sensation along his spine. As he ran his hands up the albino's back, he felt small indentations across his right shoulder blade. Following them down, they seemed trail down diagonally across his back all the way to his left side. He didn't seem to notice Shirosaki tense above him.

His mind was drawn to other things as his hands were drawn gently away and his lips were held in a kiss that took his breath away. Ichigo fell back against the pillow gasping as Shiro leaned over to dig around in the drawer of the bedside table. Through half lidded eyes, he saw him pull out a small bottle and another object he couldn't quite identify. When he realized what it was, he blushed all the way down to his toes. Shiro smirked and kissed him thoroughly.

"God, you're so cute when you do that." At Ichigo's questioning glace, he held the sex toy up so he could see it. "It's kind of a preparatory thing." Shiro could feel himself flushing a little as he explained and he wasn't entirely sure why. Ichigo grinned when he saw but it faded a little as he thought about what he was saying. The object in his hand was fairly slim with three rounded bumps spaced out along its length. A quick glance down confirmed that it was a step down from the pale outline of Shiro's erection. A twinge of apprehension curled in Ichigo's belly but it was an electrifying tingle that made him a little harder. If that was possible.

He allowed himself to be turned over onto his stomach. The sensation of the sheets against him sent a shiver down his back. Shiro drew his body back a little and bent his knees. Ichigo flushed again at the feeling of exposure. He moaned when hands massaged his butt, the fingers kneading the skin deeply and adding to the wash of sensations that kept pulsing through him.

Shirosaki took some lubricant from the bottle and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up a little. He touched his index finger gently against Ichigo's entrance, making the redhead gasp. Swirling his fingertip slowly at first, he inserted it just a little to allow him to adjust. He had to go slow no matter how hard it was. His own erection ached but he knew it might ruin everything if he just drove himself in. And he really didn't want to hurt Ichigo. Especially his first time.

Drawing his finger out, he pushed two in its place, curling them slightly. Ichigo twitched on the bed and buried a groan in the pillow he'd pulled up against him. He rotated his fingers a little before pulling them out. Then he picked up the dildo and slicked it liberally, rubbing it in the palm of his hand so it wouldn't be cold. Playing with different temperatures could be fun, but they'd save that for another time.

Setting the tip in position, it occurred to Shirosaki that all of this would be more for Ichigo than for himself. He had a lot more experience and the thought made him smirk. He could easily sate himself, but he wanted it to be good for him too. It was a careful line he had to walk and not give in to the throbbing that made him clench his teeth occasionally. But playing with him was turning out to be a lot more arousing than he thought it would be. He pushed the tip in a little and watched the muscles contract a against the intrusion. Pushing a little further, the first bump on it's length passed the ring of muscle and settled inside his body.

Ichigo groaned and pushed back, inadvertently pushing the second bump in and he let out a small cry. Shiro leaned forward, keeping his hand on the toy and licked his way up Ichigo's back. He circled his tongue around each vertebrae where they pushed out against the skin of his arched spine. Lightly nipping each one before moving on, he settled his lips against Ichigo's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm. Nhg-yeah." The words were muffled in the pillow and Ichigo turned his head to look at him. He eyes were dilated, his lips slightly parted as he panted. Shiro's length twitched with a swell of tingling pressure at such a sexy sight. Pulling the object out slowly, he set it aside and lubed his length before positioned himself with his hands on Ichigo's hips. But once again, he forced himself to pause.

"This might hurt a little." There was that small shiver of fear again that he might end up having to take care of himself after all. Regardless of his actions over the last couple of days, he wasn't going to force this.

"Nnnnn. Shiro. Please." Shirosaki closed his eyes when he heard his name spoken with Ichigo's breathy voice. It made him shudder as if the sound itself was stroking him. Pushing forward slowly, his breath caught as heat engulfed him. It was such a sweet, tight pressure. He moved forward then pulled out a little before sheathing himself to the hilt. They both cried out at the sensation. Ichigo's body accepted him as if they were made for each other. Any maybe they were. Shiro didn't have the attention to spare to think about it as he started to move. Ichigo instinctively pushed back to meet him and they set up a rhythm together as they rocked on the bed.

As good as it was, neither would last long like this. Shiro could already feel the pressure building in him. He reached around to cup Ichigo in his hand. The breathy moan the movement drew pushed the wave until it crested and they both sped up their pace to ride it. The white flash of bursting stars marred their vision as orgasm engulfed them both. Ichigo felt the slight increase of pressure when Shiro emptied into him even as he spilled himself on the albino's hand. It left them breathing hard and shaking. Shiro hugged Ichigo from behind and pressed his lips to the back of his neck. That had been better than he expected. Ichigo stirred weakly beneath him and muttered into the pillow.

"Holy shit."

Shiro chuckled. Dragging himself up, he went to the bathroom and got a warm, wet washcloth. He cleaned both of them up a little before rolling Ichigo's limp body onto its side and snuggling up behind him. His breath was already evening out as he started to fall asleep. No pillow talk then. Pulling the blanket up over them both, Shirosaki hugged him close. This could be interesting.

Later in the day, Ichigo woke to the feel of Shirosaki's arms wrapped around his waist. It was a little like the first morning he'd woken up here, except the soreness was in different places. He smirked at the thought and then flushed a little as he remembered the activities from earlier that morning. It had been incredible. Way better than he expected and he wondered what he'd been so afraid of. Another thought from the morning surfaced and he frowned. That strange texture he'd felt on Shiro's back. He only had a moment to wonder what it was before the arms around him tightened and warm lips kissed the back of his neck.

"I'm glad your still here. I was half afraid you'd run away again." The words were thick with sleep. Ichigo twisted a little to look back at him. Shirosaki blinked back at him and smiled.

Ichigo snorted and laughed a little. "I don't think running is an option right now." The pale grin widened. While it had been lecherous and irritating before, now it just looked smugly satisfied. "So, are you happy now that you got what you wanted?"

"Extremely. But it's not like you were complaining earlier. It's kind of a multiplayer sport." Ichigo frowned and stuck his tongue out at him. Shiro took the opportunity to lean forward and suck it into his own mouth and nip lightly before pulling away. "Careful. It's hard for me to refuse that kind of invitation."

Ichigo surprised him by turning completely and kissing him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. When he pulled away, he looked a little apologetic. "I've gotta go. I never did call home last night, and they're probably worried about me."

Shiro flicked the tip of his nose, making him twitch and pull back. "Tell them I said hi." Ichigo just laughed and got up to get dressed. He could feel Shirosaki's eyes on him and he looked back over his shoulder. The albino lay on his side hugging the pillow like he wished it was someone else. "Will you come see me again, or do I have to keep chasing you down?"

"I think we can figure something out. Hopefully in a way that doesn't involve molesting me in public places." Ichigo smiled to take the sting out of the words. He knelt down on the edge of the bed and kissed Shiro one more time. He couldn't seem to help himself. Shirosaki watched him leave and lay back on the bed. They'd definitely have to do that again.


	6. Chapter 6

Tastes Like Strawberries- 6

Ichigo was stuck at home with his sisters for the next couple of days while their father was out of town. The elementary school had been shutdown due to the water main just like the high school. When the maintenance crews had tried to fix it initially, there was an accident that broke open a gas line as well. That part of town was now a complete mess and it left students throughout the area with several free days to themselves. Ichigo didn't mind staying with Karin and Yuzu. He loved his sisters dearly and it gave him an excuse to stay home and think.

The morning he spent with Shirosaki had been amazing, but he was left feeling a little apprehensive now that he had time to mull it over. He still wasn't sure why the albino was so obsessed with him and from the sound of things, this was only the beginning. Not that he minded really. Not as much as before anyway. He tried to focus on something else as he shuffled thorough the homework he'd been ignoring for days. The arousing tingle that thoughts of Shiro created was not helping his concentration. He jumped when Yuzu knocked on the door and stuck her head in the room.

"Onii-chan, dinner is ready. And dad just called. He'll be home in a little bit."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at her to keep his lap hidden under his desk. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." He sighed when the door closed. Control was apparently something he was going to have to work on.

The next day, school was finally in session. Keigo came strutting in with his jacket wide open to display the limited edition concert t-shirt he wore beneath it. Everyone rolled their eyes as he proceeded to give a minute by minute retelling of the event and how exclusive it was. Ichigo only listened with half and ear as he finished the reading assignment he hadn't gotten to the night before. He was interrupted as Keigo flattened himself across his desk to look him in the eye.

"So. How was it?"

Ichigo blinked. "How was what?"

Keigo grinned. "You know. Apparently you stayed all night after we left the party." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ichigo sighed and prayed for the patience not to knock him across the room. Peeling him off his book, he intended to ignore him. Ichigo looked back up when he heard his friend let out a small squeak. Arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind as a hot tongue licked up the side of his neck. A familiar voice purred in his ear.

"We could always reenact some of it for you."

Ichigo tried to shrug Shirosaki off. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't molest me in public places."

The albino brought the desk behind him forward and sat on it, pulling Ichigo back so he was caught between his knees. Tangling his fingers in the riot of orange hair, he laughed. "I remember you saying something like that, but I don't recall making any agreements." He leaned down and craned his neck a little so Ichigo could see him smile. "But then it's a little fuzzy. I wasn't exactly thinking with my brain at the time."

All the girls within hearing distance giggled and Ichigo could feel himself getting red. Keigo just continued to stare wide-eyed.

"Knock it off. It's almost time for class, and some of us actually care about our grades."

Shirosaki pouted but scooted back on the desk so he could lower himself into the chair. Ichigo turned so he could look at him. When the albino made no move to leave the room, Ichigo pointed to the door. Shirosaki leaned back and put his arms behind his head, an innocent expression on his face.

"What, did you transfer to this class or something?" Even as he said it, Ichigo already knew the answer. He just shook his head and turned back around as the teacher came in. Maybe that comment he made about Shirosaki stalking him a few days ago wasn't too far off. The entire day, he could feel him watching. At lunch, he wasn't more than a foot away. Ichigo turned to look at him.

"Are you going to do this all day?"

"What?" Chocolate brown eyes narrowed and Shiro relented a little. "Sorry. Haven't seen you in a couple of days. Just missed you, that's all."

Chad, who had been keeping a wary eye on the albino all day, said nothing, but it was obvious that he was listening. Ichigo had kept an eye on Chad. He knew he wouldn't attack, but the moment Shirosaki looked like he was making an aggressive move, that could change. Ichigo waved him back to his sandwich, indicating everything was okay. The taller teenager remained silent, but he seemed to relax a little. Keigo and Mizuiro sat as far away as they could and still be close enough to be considered sitting 'with' them. Keigo mostly hid behind Chad while Mizuiro just watched Shirosaki with mild curiosity.

Ichigo was ready to beat his head against something. At least none of Shirosaki's friends were around. He frowned a little as he thought about it. Were they really his friends or did they just follow him? It was no secret that the albino was the leader of one of the most notorious gangs in town. But to his credit, they never really committed any crimes. They just got in a lot of fights. Ichigo had brushed with them before all this started and held his own well enough. Most here knew enough to leave him alone.

"What's the frown for?" He looked up, startled by Shirosaki's question.

"Nothing. We should get back to class."

Fortunately, the rest of the day passed quietly. As he headed out the door with Shiro's arm around his shoulder, Chad gave him one questioning glance. Ichigo shook his head and he nodded, heading toward his own house.

"So, decided to dismiss the babysitter for the day." Ichigo ignored the comment, but Shiro didn't really expect him to respond. Instead, he nuzzled his neck. "Come back to my place."

Ichigo raised a brow and then swallowed when the albino turned his face to kiss him. It wasn't really demanding, more like a promise. They'd just gotten loaded down with a bunch of work to make up for the missed days, but the offer was more tempting than he would admit to anyone. Least of all himself. He opened his mouth to politely refuse and heard himself say "Okay" instead. Shiro practically skipped as they headed to the business district.

Halfway down the block, Ichigo stopped and pulled out his phone to tell everyone he'd be home late. He clapped a hand over Shiro's mouth to keep him quiet during the call and sent menacing looks his way when he made a sound. Shiro looked serious for a moment after he took his hand away.

"What, you're not embarrassed by me or anything are you?"

"That's not it and you know it." Ichigo was mildly worried that he'd offended him. He relaxed when a grin stretched across his pale features.

"I know. Just messing with you." Catching Ichigo in another kiss, Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist while they walked. As much as Ichigo was afraid to admit it, it felt kind of good. When they got to the fence around the building, Shiro stepped forward to push one of the slats aside with a flourish like he was holding the door for a date. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stepped through when he saw the twinkle in his golden gaze.

Shirosaki had been a little surprised when Ichigo had agreed to go home with him. And there was no subterfuge this time. It was pretty obvious what he wanted and there didn't seem to be any objection. He had to admit he'd come on a little strong that morning, but he had enough self control to dial it back a bit. Watching Ichigo's butt move beneath his uniform as he walked seemed to use up the last of it. Catching up to him, he placed his hands on his shoulders and spun him around.

"What are you doing Shir-rooooo?" The last syllable was drawn out as Ichigo was lifted up and tossed over his shoulder. He braced his hands against Shirosaki's back, nearly dropping his bag. "I can walk you know."

The albino snorted. "Not for much longer."

"What!" Ichigo squirmed a little, but that only earned him a slap on the ass. "Ow! Cut it out!" He was suddenly nervous, but a little excited at the same time. And, he had to admit, a little impressed. Even without his reputation as an excellent fighter, it was obvious that Shirosaki worked out. He had to be pretty damn strong to haul him this far without breaking his stride. They passed a few other people in the building on their way up to his room. Ichigo flushed but didn't dare try to get himself down. Being spanked in public was not on his list of things he wanted to do. There were a few curios glances, but most seemed to ignore them. Apparently, this was not considered strange behavior. Ichigo didn't really want to let his thoughts head in that direction.

Once they were in his room, Shiro dropped him on the bed and kicked the door shut. Leaning back against it, he smiled and looked Ichigo up and down for a moment as if memorizing the lines of his body. The intensity of the stare was a little unnerving, but Ichigo felt himself responding to the look in his eyes. He shifted on the bed trying to adjust the fit of his suddenly too small pants.

Shiro came forward and knelt on the mattress, crawling the rest of the way up the bed. Straddling Ichigo's body, he leaned in and licked at his lips a little before kissing him. It was long and deep, their tongues sliding against one another. They couldn't seem to get their clothes off fast enough. As they touched skin to skin, Shiro rubbed the line of his body against Ichigo and they both moaned at the contact. Another nipping kiss and then he was leaning to the side.

He rummaged around in the nightstand and pulled out a couple of items. Ichigo was almost afraid to look. The hand smoothing down his erection made him close his eyes and he didn't have the concentration to worry about it anymore. Until he felt something stretchy wrapping around his length. He looked down to see pale hands fitting him with some sort of ring that hugged the base of his shaft. There was another larger one attached to it. The whole thing was pink. Of all colors. Ichigo twitched when the second ring was looped around his scrotum. Shiro looked up at him when he moved.

"Hurt?" It was a snug fit and he shifted on the bed a little.

"Nnn-no. Just-" He let out a small panting groan. "-a little surprised, that's all." He arched his back slightly.

"It'll last a little longer this way."

Ichigo frowned when Shiro pulled out his music player and attached a wire running from it to the bulge where the two rings were connected. The albino grinned when he saw him watching. Settling one bud in his own ear and the other in Ichigo's, he hit the switch. Ichigo nearly jumped as the rings began to vibrate to the beat of the music and he let out a small strangled sound. It pulsed, the pounding irregularity of it causing the usually sweet tingle to rip along his body as heavy drums and clashing guitars beat against his eardrum. Stars burst in his vision as he tried to catch his breath. He lay back on the blanket unable to do anything but helplessly thrust his hips upward.

"Hmmm. That's a little strong for a beginner." Shuffling through his files, Shiro looked for something a little slower. Finding a song that felt better, he sat back and watched Ichigo relax and go limp after the initial assault. Then as the song progressed, he started to writhe as waves of pleasure shivered across his body. Shiro caught his hands when he reached to touch himself. "Not yet." Ichigo tossed his head to the side and moaned as Shiro licked up his belly and caught a pert nipple between his teeth. Moving slowly up across his neck and jaw, he kissed him deeply again before lubing himself. Easing Ichigo onto his side, he spooned up behind him.

Ichigo could feel Shiro's erection pressing into him, but he had a hard time noticing through the haze. He almost started to reach out to take the rings off, but Shiro held his hands in one of his. When he began sucking on his neck, Ichigo tiled his head to offer up the sensitive spot right behind his ear. He couldn't quite stop the small sounds that came from his throat as he panted. The albino's legs twined around his own from behind. He was now restrained above and below, but he wasn't being held so tight he couldn't pull away if he wanted. It made him feel strangely secure and comfortable.

Shiro listened to the music, anticipating the pulsing of the vibrator and timed his sucking licks to the beat. He'd settled himself a little below Ichigo's entrance as he moved his hips a little. That would be for later. If he didn't pass out first. There was nothing quite like good music and good sex all in one. It wasn't always about frantically working toward releasing right away. Drawing it out made the final push that much better. Toning down the volume and in turn the intensity of the vibration, he settled into the throb of the sweet tingling waves that moved through his body. They'd both broken out in a light sweat at this point as they moved together on the bed.

Running his free hand up Ichigo's side, Shiro reached up to tweak his other nipple. There was a small whine and Ichigo moved his body a little. They bucked together, a wave of movement that started at their toes and traveled up their twined bodies. Shiro groaned into his neck and nearly bit him. He stopped himself before he could break the skin. This wasn't about pain. He didn't want it that way. Shifting up a little, he positioned himself and started to push in. Out of the corner of his eye, he switched songs on the player to something a little faster.

Ichigo moaned again and pushed back a little. They met halfway as Shiro settled himself nearly all the way in. Arching Ichigo's torso back against him, he searched for something inside. When he found the spot, he thrust forward making Ichigo jerk and cry out. Grinding his hips into him, Shiro made a series of quick, shallow thrusts to the beat of an intense drum solo from the player. Ichigo was nearly sobbing as the vibrations along his erection matched the pace. And then it was suddenly quieter. The longer, slower strokes that followed felt so good. They built to a crescendo of sound and sensation as Shiro reached forward to unclasp both rings. With one last thrust, they came together.

As his hands were finally released, Ichigo reached back weakly to run his fingers clumsily through Shiro's pale hair. The albino kissed the inside of his elbow and held him close. He had yet to pull out and both enjoyed the sensation of being physically connected, if only temporarily. They lay there like that for a while as their heartbeats slowed and they felt the little twitching spasms of the aftermath. Neither felt like saying anything, but they didn't really need to. Ichigo pushed away the thought of impending homework and settled down to nap the rest of the afternoon. Shiro marveled at the circumstances that brought them together and committed every sensation to memory. He didn't remember it being this good with anybody else.


	7. Chapter 7

Tastes Like Strawberries- 7

The chirping ring from Ichigo's bag woke him out of a pleasant, dozing sleep. Slithering off the bed, he pushed away Shiro's grasping hands as he dug around beneath his books. Stifling a yawn, he answered and heard Yuzu's voice on the other end.

"Are you coming home for dinner?"

Glancing at his watch, Ichigo clapped a hand across his eyes. It was later than he thought it would be. "Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit. Could you set an extra place please?"

Her voice brightened at the thought of company. "Are you brining Shirosaki with you?" Yuzu had become quite attached to him after his first visit. She'd asked about him a couple of times when Ichigo was home this past week.

"If he wakes up." Glancing over at the pale figure that huddled under the blankets, Ichigo poked him with his free hand. He merely grumbled and snuggled deeper.

"Is he not feeling well?"

Ichigo smirked and tried not to snort into the phone. "He's fine."

"I'll see you both later then."

Clicking the phone shut, Ichigo pulled the blanket aside. "If you can drag yourself up, you can come to my house for dinner."

A golden eye peeked out of the sheets. "Really?" Orange brows rose at the surprise in his voice. He'd practically invited himself the first time. Why would this be such a big deal? "Yeah. Yuzu even asked about you." Shiro pulled the sheets away from his face and sat up. He seemed a little bewildered before he shook himself and sighed. "That would be nice. Thanks."

Ichigo smiled. "No problem." Looking down, he saw that he was still naked. It didn't even occur to him until just now. He blinked up at Shiro for a moment before picking up his clothes and heading to the bathroom. He'd expected to feel a little embarrassed about it but for some reason, he was actually pretty comfortable. In the mirror, he saw a pale reflection follow him through the door with a familiar grin on its face. Turning around he put his hand against Shiro's chest.

"You want to save time and water with one shower, fine. But don't even think about anything else." He still ached a little from earlier. It was a nice, tired feeling but he didn't think he was up for anything else today. Shiro merely laughed and turned on the hot water. But not before sliding a hand around and squeezing Ichigo's butt. He held up his arms in surrender when brown eyes glared at him. "Alright, alright. Can't blame me though."

They managed to get clean and dressed with only a few distractions. Ichigo put his school uniform back on while Shiro changed into some street clothes. He noticed that they had a lot of the same taste in clothing as he watched him pull a sweatshirt on over his slim jeans and a tight tee.

"Ready?"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it actually. You're sister's a great cook."

As they headed out, one of the guys who hung around came up to get their attention. Well, Shiro's attention anyway. He handed him a slip of paper, and Ichigo watched his expression darken slightly. He crumpled the message and threw it at the wall. It bounced harmlessly to the floor and lay forgotten.

"What was that all about?"

Shiro looked up at him and shrugged. "Nothing really." He looked over at the waiting messenger and shook his head. Ichigo was curious, but not enough to push. When it came down to it, he didn't really know Shirosaki all that well. There was a small twinge of discomfort at the thought. But he dismissed it. His instincts weren't really warning him about anything in particular, so it should be fine. He'd never really been wrong before when it came to that.

They walked in a comfortable silence on the way back to Ichigo's house. He was glad that the albino seemed to hate small talk as much as he did. When they got there, Yuzu greeted them from the kitchen. Karin grunted from where she sat on the couch in front the television and their dad poked his head in from the clinic. They all seemed genuinely pleased to see Shiro which made him blink slightly in surprise. Again, Ichigo noticed and wondered what he was thinking. But overall, he was just happy that they seemed to like him. Their relationship would be much easier to deal with that way.

The meal was much nicer this time now that he wasn't so preoccupied with Shiro's intrusion. A storm had rolled in during dinner, announced by a large clap of thunder that made them all jump.

Yuzu crouched down in her chair before glancing over at Shiro. "Um, I don't think you should walk back home in this." They all heard the dull roar of rain against the roof as it started to pour.

"Yeah, you can sleep up in my room tonight." The words were out of Ichigo's mouth before he had even consciously thought them. He looked over at Shiro who had raised his brows while a smirk tugged at the edge of his mouth.

"Sure. If that's okay with you."

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. Thankfully, nobody took any notice of their little exchange. After the dishes were taken care of, they headed up to Ichigo's room. It was getting pretty late, and they did have school the next day. Ichigo groaned. With homework assignments due that they hadn't taken care of yet. Maybe the could get some of it done together. Of course, it couldn't be that simple. As soon as he sat down in his desk chair, Shiro came up behind him. With a hand under Ichigo's chin, he tilted his head back and kissed him. The sensation of their lips coming at each other from opposite directions was an interesting, and distracting one. When they broke apart, Ichigo took a deep breath.

"We've got to get some of this done. I really don't want to fail my classes."

Shiro raised his brows. "I'm pretty sure putting off a few assignments isn't going to tank your grades, Mr. Twenty-Three."

Ichigo blinked. Class rankings had been posted a couple of weeks ago and were taken down before he and Shiro met. Did he just have a good memory, or did he have his eye on him before then? It was an odd thought. Shaking his head, he went back to his books and thankfully, Shiro let him. Besides, he didn't think he was up to anything more than a kiss even if he wanted to take him up on the offer. As if the thought itself reminded the rest of his body that it had been pounded into the mattress earlier that afternoon, he started to ache in several places.

Shiro smirked and settled himself on the bed. He glanced around the room, taking in all the details. This wasn't quite what he imagined. It was a quiet space with few things to distract the eye. He'd expected something with more fire. Or a least something a little more cluttered. Turning his head to watch Ichigo read, he thought about it for a minute. Maybe there was enough passion in the occupant that the room didn't need to be an overpowering wash of stimuli. That fit. Laying back, he felt himself drifting in and out. He snapped awake when Ichigo shut his book. That was unusual for him. It wasn't often that he let his guard down. As Ichigo stood, Shiro patted the edge of the mattress.

"You take the bed." Ichigo went over to the closet and pulled out a spare futon. When he looked back and saw Shiro's calculating look, he narrowed his own eyes. "Not a chance." A single pale brow rose in challenge. "I could always lock you out and leave you the couch downstairs. Your choice."

The moment stretched out and Shiro just smirked. "Nah. This is fine. Too much work anyway."

Ichigo tossed him a spare set of sleep clothes and glared as he continued to set out the futon and blankets. Truth be told, Shiro was actually pretty tired. It had been a while since he'd habitually gone to class. Paying attention continuously for that long had worn him out. Not that he'd been listening to the lessons. He only had eyes for Ichigo. The thought made him smile as he changed and lay down to drift back to sleep.

Shutting off the light and slipping into a loose pair of pants and a tank, Ichigo settled down for the night. In the faint light from the window, he watched Shiro's breathing even out as he fell asleep. This whole situation was so weird. It was less than a week ago that he'd been trying to get him out of the house. And now here he was letting him wear his clothes and sleep in his bed. He squashed the errant thought about being disappointed that he didn't have the energy to share the bed with him. It kept coming back to the surface as he fell asleep himself.

Later that night, Ichigo opened his eyes and tried to figure out what had woken him. There was a noise from the bed. A small keening sound that raised the hair on the back of his neck. Cautiously getting up, he went over to check on Shiro. His shadowed figure twitched and tried to turn over. The blankets had twisted and wrapped around his legs, holding him in place. As Ichigo watched, he turned his head and whined again. It was such a helpless sound. He reached out to shake him awake. Golden eyes snapped open, wide and dilated as he growled and tried to fight him off.

"Shiro. . ." Ichigo held his shoulders and tried to avoid being hit by a flailing fist. "Shiro, wake up." The panting breaths quickened as the albino fought harder. Not knowing what else to do, he leaned in and kissed his snarling mouth, desperately hoping he wouldn't bite. But thankfully, it seemed to flip some sort of switch and Shiro relaxed on the bed. "You okay?" Ichigo couldn't manage more than a whisper around the lump in his throat.

"Hnn. Yeah." Shiro mumbled sleepily as Ichigo pulled the blankets free and smoothed them out. When he leaned back in to take one last look at him, pale arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed. "Better now."

Ichigo tried to extract himself, but Shiro just held on tighter. Bracing his hands on the mattress, he tried to see if this was just another game. But Shiro wasn't really looking at him. Sighing and forcing himself to relax, he slipped under the blankets. Shiro made a quiet, happy sound and snuggled closer. He was already asleep again as Ichigo rested his head on the pillow. What had all that been about? It had been a little too intense for a mere ploy to get him into bed. Shiro had seemed honestly terrified. But there was nothing he could do about it right now. Ichigo felt the pull of sleep and pushed the rest away.

"Just couldn't stay away, huh?"

Ichigo blinked his eyes open in the morning light to see Shiro's smug grin inches away. He stuttered as he flushed and tried to deny it. "Well, you were. . And I. . ." Huffing an irritated breath, he narrowed his eyes. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

The grin widened. "Why, did I miss something good?" Ichigo watched him for a moment and then sat up. "No. Not really." Apparently, Shiro didn't remember it. Just as well really. Getting up and pulling some clean clothes from the closet, Ichigo looked back over his shoulder. "Want to borrow something? We're pretty much the same size."

"As much as I would love to have your scent on me all day," Ichigo felt himself getting red again. "I've got to stop at home first. I'll change there." Pulling on his clothes from last night, Shiro headed out the door. "See you downstairs."

Ichigo watched him leave and was surprised to see that the bed had been made neatly when he turned back around. That was fast. He shook his head and went to take a shower. When he came out dressed in his school uniform slacks and a shirt, he felt much calmer than he had the night before. That had been some nightmare. He hoped for Shiro's sake that it didn't happen often. Ichigo had only had one good sheet-ripper in his life that he could remember and that was more than enough. He picked up his school jacket and went downstairs. The television was on, but no one paid it any attention. Yuzu was in the kitchen and Karin sat at the table. But no Shiro.

"Where'd. . .?"

Yuzu answered before he could finish asking, a worried look in her eyes. "He said he was sorry, but he had to go. Is he okay?"

Karin turned in her seat. "Yeah, he kinda looked a little freaked out. What'd you do, put the moves on him last night?"

If Yuzu had even a mildly violent bone in her body, she might have thrown the ladle at her sister. That not being the case, she merely pointed it in her direction and scolded. "Be nice."

"He's fine. I guess. I think he had a nightmare last night." Ichigo hadn't really meant to tell them that, but it just popped out. And they did seem genuinely worried. The newscaster on the television broke the silence with a recap of the morning's stories.

"Our top story is the break-in at a local store last night. The clerk on duty was attacked and received wounds that resembled claw marks. He's in stable condition at the local hospital. Nothing seems to be missing, but a full inventory is underway. As he wasn't able to identify his attacker, police are asking that any leads or related information be called in immediately. And now the weather." Ichigo turned away from the screen and grabbed a piece of toast before heading out the door. Claw marks from a store robbery. That was weird.


	8. Chapter 8

Tastes Like Strawberries- 8

Ichigo frowned into his sandwich at lunch. Putting the rest away, he fingered the knife he'd found in the pocket of his jacket this morning. Apparently, he'd grabbed Shiro's coat instead of his own. Not surprising considering they were the same size. It was a simple pocket knife, unadorned and utilitarian. But the grip was worn smooth as if from constant handling. He didn't think it was ever used as a weapon. The albino, while having a reputation for being a little vicious, had never resorted to weapons. He frowned harder when he thought of him.

Shiro hadn't come to school. He'd barely made it one in five days in the past, but Ichigo thought he was trying to change that. Not that he could do anything if he really wanted to fail and get himself expelled. He was just a little surprised. And maybe a little disappointed. Shiro hadn't even said goodbye before he'd taken off that morning.

"Um. Are you okay Ichigo." Mizuiro looked at him, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, just not feeling well I guess."

"Okay. You just seemed a little angrier than usual today." Keigo piped up beside him.

"Yeah, did you and Shirosaki break up or something?" Ichigo's head snapped up. "It's not like we're dating or anything!"

The other two gave him a level look. When he glared, they just shrugged and turned back to their lunches. They weren't, were they? But Ichigo didn't like the idea that he'd slept with someone he wasn't going out with. Twice. He sighed. Maybe Shiro had remembered the dream after all and was having a hard time. Or the note he'd crumpled up back at the office building could have something to do with it. He'd just have to talk to him later. They all headed silently back to class before the bell rang.

When they got to the classroom, there was a stranger in a school uniform leaning against the teacher's desk. Ichigo stopped in the door, caught by an intense blue gaze. The newcomer seemed startled and stared openly at him. Ichigo raised a brow and shook himself, heading to his own desk. That was odd. He wasn't sure what was more striking. The deep blue eyes or the equally blue hair. Now that _had_ to be dyed. The teacher came back in and introduced him, but Ichigo wasn't listening. His thoughts had drifted back to Shiro. He barely even noticed when the new student sat directly behind him.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful except that Ichigo could swear he could feel the blue gaze drilling a hole through the back of his head. The guy hadn't said anything, but he wouldn't stop _staring_. Ichigo slipped out a little early not wanting to stop and talk to any of his friends. He went home to change before heading over to the office building. He hoped Shiro was there. He wasn't sure where he actually lived and nobody he asked earlier that day had known either. Ducking through the hole in the fence, he came to a stop. Three guys had stepped forward to block his path.

"Um, I'm here to see Shirosaki." It felt odd announcing himself. But it occurred to him that he'd never entered here on his own. He'd come with friends to the party and the other two times, he'd been literally carried inside. They watched him warily, but stepped aside without saying anything. One remained and gestured for him to follow. Apparently, he wasn't going to be let inside without an escort. This was weird. Inside, everyone he saw had the same kind of watchfulness and it put him on edge. What was everyone so worried about? In the hallway, he saw the small, crumpled piece of paper that had been tossed away yesterday. Ichigo picked it up and smoothed it out. The guy leading him stopped to see what was taking so long.

_4__th__ and Main. 11:00pm. For old time's sake._

Ichigo stared at the short message. There was no signature or anything. And why did the address sound so familiar? It was right at the edge of his thoughts, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make it any clearer. It would probably pop up at some incredibly inconvenient time. Sighing, he stuffed it in his pocket and continued on. If he took any longer, the guy he was following was probably going to drag him the rest of the way. He was finally led into a space that looked like it might have been a conference room in another life. There were a few heavy bags set up and mats strewn across the floor. Shiro was on the far side of the room sparring with two other people. He was shirtless and barefoot, wearing only a loose pair of pants. Ichigo couldn't stop the shiver that went up his spine.

He paused and watched him slip between their guards and land solid hits to both. They stepped back to get their breath and he set himself in a defensive stance, motioning them to come forward. The looked at each other and then moved to attack. Even trying to coordinate their moves, they couldn't get close to landing a hit. Shiro twisted nimbly around them, his muscles gliding under his pale skin. Then they were both on the floor groaning. They weren't really hurt, they just seemed embarrassed.

Shiro snorted. "Idiots." He turned to stalk away but stopped as he caught sight of Ichigo.

"Hey. Didn't see you at school today."

Golden eyes narrowed. "Did you come all the way here just to tell me that?"

Ichigo was a little surprised at the coldness in his voice. Frowning, he pulled his hands out of his pockets. If the asshole wanted a real fight, he'd give him one. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Try to figure it out rationally first. There could be a reason. Once he figured it out, then he could kick his lily white ass. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Shiro turned to walk away.

"Talk to me dammit!"

The albino stopped and turned slowly. Taking carefully controlled steps across the room, he came to a stop less than a foot away from Ichigo, his voice a low and angry. "What, you think because we rolled a couple times that it gives you a piece of me?"

Ichigo almost stepped back but he forced himself not to. It felt like he'd just been slapped. He'd thought there'd been a little more to it than that. But hadn't he been trying to avoid this from the very beginning? Just being another notch on his bedpost? Had he lost interest suddenly after getting what he wanted? His anger flared and he spoke without thinking. "Fuck you, you son of bitch!" Shiro smirked and laughed as he walked away from him. "Already did. I've got other things to do now."

Everything went red and Ichigo was on top of him before he knew exactly what he was doing. Apparently, he'd caught the albino by surprise. The breath whooshed out of him when they landed and he had to twist his body to push Ichigo off. Coughing in a breath, Shiro stood and just got his guard up when Ichigo lashed out with a sharp jab. He blocked in time, but the following roundhouse caught him in the shoulder, sending him sprawling. It was all he could do to roll with the hit and get his feet back under him. The others in the room had stopped what they were doing to watch them.

Ichigo didn't care. He didn't remember ever being this angry about anything before. His fighting experience was rooted in classes and training, but he'd brushed with enough bullies over time to sharpen his street technique as well. The thought slowed him down and cleared away some of the angry fog. Most of his fights in the past had all been about defending himself. Ichigo didn't think he'd ever attacked anyone directly before. He let his hands fall to his sides. And it left him wide open for Shiro's fist. It slammed into his jaw and snapped his head to the side just before he feet were swept out from under him. He landed badly on his stomach. A fist gripped his hair and shoved his face painfully into mat.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." With one last shove, the fingers released him and he heard retreating footsteps. There were others suddenly looming nearby and Ichigo felt the need get up and get out while he still could. Getting shakily to his feet, he swiped at the blood from his split lip. He didn't look at anyone as he left. Embarrassment had eclipsed the fury and left him feeling foolish and a little ill. There was one last bloom of anger. If that's the way he wanted it, the hell with him. It faded quickly, leaving him tired and empty as he walked listlessly down the street.

Golden eyes watched Ichigo leave the building from an upper window. Shiro rested his forehead against the floor length glass and clenched his jaw. That had been so freaking hard. He shuddered as the adrenaline drained away. He'd been surprised when Ichigo had attacked him from behind. It didn't really seem like his style. But he'd been pissed. More so than he'd anticipated. He hadn't expected him to come looking so soon. Shiro had just wanted to run him off, not alienate him completely. So much for that. Turning and leaning back against the cool glass, he slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He rested his arms on his knees, letting his hands dangle loosely.

He'd feigned ignorance the night before. The nightmare was as clear now as it had been when he was trapped in it. Being held down and forced repeatedly. He'd been so happy to wake and find Ichigo there. If he'd been alone last night, it could have been a lot worse. He'd probably be a basket case right now. It was hard to imagine that a few sparse words on a piece of paper could rile him up that badly. He hadn't even seen the bastard. Closing his eyes, he tried to push away the images that kept cluttering his thoughts. But he kept drowning in blue. No one else had ever made him feel that helpless before. He thought it had ended when the idiot had gotten himself arrested and sent to jail. Apparently, he'd gotten out.

Last night, he'd been trying to figure out a way to keep Ichigo out of all of it. It had been nearly two years now. He thought he could cope. But seeing the result of the note on the news the next morning had been the turning point. He couldn't let Ichigo hang around him. At least not until he'd taken care of this. Of course, he probably wouldn't want to see him anymore. He cursed under his breath and rapped his head back against the glass hard enough to sting. No use wasting time feeling sorry for himself. He really did have things he needed to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Tastes Like Strawberries- 9

Ichigo stared at the wall from where he lay curled on his bed. Shiro's rejection hurt. He felt a little stupid about it since he hadn't really wanted his attention in the first place. But he found he really liked spending time with him. He snorted and closed his eyes. Not to mention that the sex had been great. Ichigo sobered for a moment at the last thought and then started to get angry all over again. He felt like he'd been discarded, but there was something that wasn't quite right. His thoughts were interrupted when Yuzu knocked and poked her head in the door.

"Are you okay, Onii-chan?" The worried expression on her face snapped him out of his self pity for a moment.

"I'm fine." There was a twinge of guilt as he said it. He was absolutely not fine, but he didn't want to worry her and he didn't really want to talk about it. Sitting up suddenly, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Shiro had said those exact same words earlier. 'I'm fine.' It was pretty much a universal denial that attempted to put others at ease while avoiding the discussion of a usually painful subject. Ichigo had been so angry at the time, he hadn't noticed.

"Dinner's ready if you're hungry." Ichigo looked up at her hopeful face. Yuzu always tried to make everyone feel better, taking care of the family as best she could even though she was only ten.

"I'll be right down." He returned the smile that beamed from her face and stood to follow her downstairs. There was probably something going on with Shirosaki that would explain his sudden change in behavior. Ichigo really wanted to talk to him about it. If it turned out he really didn't want to see him anymore, then fine. But he wouldn't accept anything but a complete and truthful explanation. Undoubtedly, he'd try to brush him off again, but it wouldn't work twice. A feral grin pulled at the edge of his lips. He'd had the pale bastard on the defensive until he'd sabotaged himself by thinking too much. Yes, they'd talk one way or another. But not tonight. He was still too upset and nothing he did would make that any better right now. If Shirosaki didn't show up at school tomorrow, he'd head back over there even if he had to fight his way in and beat the answer out of him.

The television was on when he got downstairs. Karin still sat on the couch even though Yuzu was trying to prod her in the direction of the table. The news caster was talking about the break-in from the night before. "_It appears that nothing was taken from the store on 4th__ and Main and the clerk still claims that he doesn't remember the attack. The investigation is ongoing_." The words reached out and smacked Ichigo square in the forehead. That was the address on the note that was still crumpled up in his pocket. Was Shiro involved? He couldn't be. The albino never committed any crimes that he knew of and wouldn't let any of his group do that either. And besides, he had an alibi. He'd spent the night in Ichigo's room.

A voice of doubt spoke up in his head. He could have left while Ichigo was asleep and come back before he noticed. Squashing it instantly, he shook his head. He doubted Shiro could have snuck by him even while he was sleeping. The noises he'd made while having the nightmare were pretty quiet and that was enough to wake him up. Sitting at the table, he sighed. It seemed they'd have a lot to talk about tomorrow. He barely dodged the flying kick from his dad as he came crashing toward the table. From the upside down position where he'd landed on the floor, he looked up at Ichigo.

"Is everything all right my son? You seem quite pensive."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You get points for trying to expand you vocabulary, but don't worry about it. I'm fine." His father stood and took his seat at the table. It was obvious that he didn't really believe him, but didn't call him on it. They had a peaceful meal after that, and after finishing quickly, Ichigo excused himself to go back up to his room. He still had homework to do.

He wasn't surprised to see that Shiro was absent the next day. To be honest, he hadn't really expected him to show up. But the new student was there, his blue gaze just as intense at it had been the day before. There was a calculation in the look that made Ichigo extremely uncomfortable. It was predatory like he was trying to decide whether to screw him or eat him. When he smirked, Ichigo had to force himself not to take a step back in the hallway. The spell was broken as the blue haired stranger looked away first and went into the class room. Keigo came up behind Ichigo and whispered in his ear making him jump. "He seems awfully interested in you. Do you know him?"

"Who?" Ichigo was still staring at the door only half listening.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The guy you were just having a staring contest with."

Ichigo looked over to see that the other boy seemed a little spooked for some reason. "No. I don't know him. Do you?"

Keigo shook his head immediately. "Only by reputation. They say he used to go to school here, but he got expelled. Rumor has it, he's actually been to jail. He's sounds pretty dangerous. I wouldn't mess with him if I were you."

"I never _mess_ with anyone. They always seem to have a problem with me." Ichigo raised a brow. "You seem pretty freaked out by him, but you said Shiro was a psycho once and then you were having lunch with us the other day."

Keigo grinned suddenly. "Shiro? I didn't know you guys were already up to pet names." Ichigo fought the angry flush and watched Keigo step back and hold his hands out in surrender. He softened his expression a little not wanting to scare him. At least not too much. "Don't get mad. It's just that nobody else would dare call him that."

Ichigo thought about it. True enough. He hadn't heard anyone else use the nick name. Shrugging it off, he went into the classroom. He could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him again, but he ignored it. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to intimidate him and it would take more than a suggestive stare to make him back down.

Ichigo kept shifting in his seat impatiently all day waiting for the bell to ring. His mind wasn't really on the lessons at all. He kept thinking about Shiro. Again. If nothing else, he'd have to get him to come back to school just so he could focus on his studies again. When they were finally released, he headed out quickly once again dodging his friend so he could go home to change. School uniforms were not designed with fighting in mind and he needed something that would allow for freedom of movement. Ichigo had no illusions that it wouldn't come to blows when he confronted Shiro later.

He was so focused on what he was going to be doing later, he almost didn't notice that he was being followed. He caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. Great, just what he needed.

"Hey. Kurosaki, right."

Ichigo stopped and turned to face Grimmjow, trying not to look like he was bracing himself for a blow. "Yeah. What do you want?" He made no attempt to be friendly. The guy practically oozed menace and he didn't really want anything to do with him. A hand was held out towards him.

"Grimmjow. I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday." He paused and dropped his hand when Ichigo made no move to take it. "Or this morning." There was a small challenge in the words as if he were saying '_How dare you avoid me_?'

"I'm a little busy and I don't really have time to talk."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Make the time."

The threat beneath the words was obvious. What the hell was wrong with everyone? Whey couldn't they just leave him alone? Ichigo tensed. Where Shirosaki had been an annoying tease, this one was dangerous. There was an edge to Grimmjow's voice that made it clear that he'd have no trouble hurting him if that's what he wanted. Ichigo sneered. He could try anyway. The expression seemed to trigger something. Grimmjow's face went blank and he leapt forward. Ichigo dodged. Barely. Holy shit, he was fast. Maybe he'd underestimated him a little. But he didn't have time to think about it.

Dropping his bag, Ichigo ducked and kicked out. He caught the back of Grimmjow's knees and the taller man fell back. He kipped up onto his feet and whirled around to catch a glancing blow on Ichigo's shoulder. It spun him off balance a little and he stumbled forward trying to avoid falling. An arm wrapped around his throat and pulled him back up against Grimmjow's chest. He clawed at it weakly as his breath was tightly cut off. That had ended too damn quick. A sliver of fear trembled through him as an amused voice hissed in his ear.

"I've never been a big fan of romantic foreplay myself." The statement did nothing to dispel the rising panic. Loosening his grip a little, Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to take a breath. He wheezed air into his abused lungs and let out a frustrated yell.

"Get the hell off me!" He struggled to pull away making Grimmjow wrap his other arm around his waist.

"You even smell like him."

The comment made Ichigo pause. "What?" There was a throaty chuckle against his neck that made him squirm a little. In the distance, voices approached and started to get louder. Grimmjow heard them too, stiffening a little before kicking Ichigo's bag into the shadows. Releasing his waist to clamp a hand over his mouth, he dragged him kicking and struggling back into a small ally between buildings. "Mrnph!" Ichigo tried to twist his face away only to have his air cut off again. Forcing himself to relax as much as he was able, he was rewarded by being allowed to breathe again.

Some of his classmates walked by without even noticing their presence. They chattered about hearing someone over in this direction before forgetting about it and moving on to other topics. Their voices faded away completely before Grimmjow spoke again.

"You fight just like him too. I wonder what you taste like." Ichigo squirmed and let out a muffled protest as Grimmjow ran his tongue up the side of his neck and nibbled the sensitive spot behind his ear. "Mmmmm. A little different there. More colorful just like the rest of you." Was he talking about Shiro? Relaxing a little more, Ichigo pretended to sag in Grimmjow's hold. As soon as his grip loosened enough, he brought his head sharply back, making his attacker curse and let go. He followed up with a quick jab to the stomach and an elbow to the back of his neck when he bent double. Leaving him in a heap in the shadows, Ichigo snagged his bag and took off. He knew he'd only delayed the conflict, but he had to find Shirosaki and talk to him now.

. . . . . . .

Shiro walked down the streets, trying to look casual as he headed to some of his old hangouts. He figured the only way to deal with Grimmjow would be to find him and kick his ass before he got any ideas. The thought made his stomach cramp a little. Old feelings bubbled up and filled him with doubt. He'd never submitted to anyone except for one person. He just hoped his anger was enough to carry him through and let him finish the job. He couldn't afford to buckle now. A simpering voice spoke behind him.

"This has got to be the one."

Shiro turned to see three people coming towards him. One was lanky and tall with long black hair and a patch over his left eye. Another was a huge hulking mass of muscles with a bored expression on his face. The third, the most unassuming and most likely the more dangerous of the trio, was a slight man with dark hair and startling green eyes. The larger one eyed him up and down.

"He looks a little puny to me. You sure Grimm ever had a thing for him Nnoitra?" Grimmjow. So they knew him. This could not be good. The tall one, presumably Nnoitra, smirked.

"It's gotta be. Don't sound so surprised Yammi. He always goes for the exotic, and he's kinda cute too."

Shiro held his ground. He figured he already knew the answer, but he had to ask. "What do you fuckers want?"

"Tch. Mouthy little thing too." Yammi grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Be a good little boy and come home with us."

A pale brow rose as he gave them his best incredulous look. Home. Shiro wasn't exactly sure where that was anymore, but he knew it had nothing to do with Grimmjow or any of his thugs. "Fuck off." He made as if he was turning to go. Sure enough, Nnoitra and Yammi closed in to stop him. The third one just watched, his face impassive. Feigning to the right, he circled around and kicked Nnoitra's feet out from under him. The taller man swore and rolled to the side before Shiro's foot could come down on him. Ducking quickly out of Yammi's reach, the albino thought of how to take him down. It was obvious there was no way he could match him in strength. Darting forward to hit a pressure point, he was surprised when he literally bounced off of him. The large man let out a deep rumbling laugh.

"That tickled a little, whitey." He tilted his head to the side and watched Shiro recover with an amused look on his face. "Quick but not too bright, are you." Nnoitra was back on his feet and he looked pissed. Shiro cursed his decision to go looking alone. This was his fight, but he'd let his anger get in the way in refusing to bring any sort of backup. But then he'd never really expected this.

"Careful with him Yammi." Nnoitra tilted his head to the side, letting his neck crack ominously and narrowing his eyes. "Supposedly he's viscous and pretty mean. Don't let your guard down."

Shiro let an evil smile spread across his face. Couldn't let his reputation diminish now could he. Taking a running start, he came at Yammi head on. The larger man just watched him, so sure of himself that he didn't even bother to dodge. His look of surprise when Shiro nailed him right where it hurt nearly made the albino laugh. Most guys didn't nail other guys in the balls. Yammi clutched himself and fell to his knees, his breath reduced to little wheezing pants.

Nnoitra's brows rose before he snorted at his companion. "Told you." Flexing a little, he balanced on the balls of his feet. "I wouldn't laugh asshole. We're not supposed to do anything that'll leave a mark, but I fully intend to make it hurt."

Shiro raised his arms, ready for an attack. His stomach dropped as he noticed what he'd missed. During his exchange with the other two, he'd lost track of the third guy who was nowhere in sight. A tired, quiet voice made him spin around, but not in time. "There's no need for it to be this complicated."

A backhanded blow sent Shiro sprawling to the pavement. The hit left him a little dazed and he could taste blood in his mouth. That was a lot of power for such a slight framed man. It must be all wiry muscle. A foot caught him in the midsection, making him expel what was left of his breath and he coughed. He covered his head with his arms as another two kicks came at him. Shiro managed to protect the vulnerable spots, but his already darkening vision wavered dangerously. These guys were playing for keeps.

There was a startled squawk and a dull thud beside him. Peering over his arms, Shiro saw a large shadow looming over him and he blinked in surprise. Chad was busy staring down the last of the three. Nnoitra was out cold on the ground at his feet. Steeping carefully around Shiro, he came to stand protectively in front of him. The smaller man eyed him for a moment, gauging his chances before turning and walking away. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and started talking quietly as he moved off.

Shiro let his head sink to the ground and started to catalogue his aches. He'd been beaten down before, but never this quickly. His vision started to fade again. When he snapped awake again, he seemed to be moving. But he didn't remember getting up. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped him. Chad looked back over his shoulder to where he carried him on his back. When he caught the curious golden gaze watching he turned forward and kept walking. Mustering what was left of his energy, Shiro mumbled into his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Shiro groaned again had to take a deep breath before continuing. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why not?"

Shiro nearly growled in frustration. "You don't even like me. Why bother when you didn't have to."

Chad seemed to consider this for a moment. "Ichigo likes you." The finality of the way he said it made it sound like that was all that was necessary.

Shiro shifted a little. Ichigo liked him. Well, probably not anymore. Apparently, he hadn't told any of his friends about yesterday. He rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder and allowed himself to be carried. Considering the determined look Chad had in his eyes, he probably wouldn't put him down even if he asked.

"Where are we going?"

"You got hit pretty hard. You need a doctor." Shiro stiffened and Chad slowed a little.

"No hospitals." There was no way he'd take the chance. "Please."

Picking up the pace again, Chad continued on in the same direction he'd been going. It didn't seem that he had a hospital in mind. When they came onto a familiar street, Shiro's eyes widened. The Kurosaki Clinic was just a few houses away. Closing his eyes, he wondered what would be worse. Running into Ichigo and explaining yesterday, which would most likely be painful for both of them, or running into his father where he worked at the hospital. A man he couldn't stand and hadn't spoken to in nearly two years. The choice was made for him as he was carried inside. Not wanting to deal with any of it, he let himself go under.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who's been reading. Especially those who've left such wonderful reviews. As usual, it started out as a short story and then kept going. There are times when it practically writes itself. I've had so much fun writing this. Enjoy.

Tastes Like Strawberries- 10

When Shiro woke again, he was lying on something soft and a cool weight pressed against his jaw. "Hnnn." He tried to turn his face away from the cold. Blinking away the groggy aftereffects of unconsciousness, he looked up to see Ichigo's dad leaning over him. He was lying in one of the clinic exam rooms and an ice pack was held against his cheek. Isshin took one of Shiro's hands and placed it against the pack. When he was sure he wouldn't drop it, he pulled out a small light to check the dilation of his eyes.

The teenager squinted as the light was passed in front of him. He could see Chad standing in the doorway between flashes.

"It doesn't look like you have much more than a mild concussion." Gentle prodding at his ribs made Shiro wince slightly. "Just bruising here. Nothing broken." Ichigo's dad almost seemed to be talking to himself. Pulling back a ripped sleeve, he began cleaning a long scrape that trailed the length of Shiro's pale forearm. When he glanced down and it immediately started to sting. He didn't remember getting it. Must have happened when he hit the pavement. Isshin was quiet for a few minutes, but Shiro knew it wouldn't last long. Sighing, he figured he'd get the inevitable over with.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

Isshin stopped what he was doing and gave him a level look. "Do you want to tell me?"

Shiro looked up and blinked, nearly dropping the ice pack. He'd always seen Ichigo's dad as such a goof. His suddenly serious demeanor caught him off guard. "Not really."

"Then don't worry about it." He went back to cleaning the scrape. Satisfied that he'd removed all of the grit and dirt, he disinfected it and wrapped a length of protective gauze around Shiro's arm.

"Thanks."

"Again, don't worry about it."

Shiro frowned. He wasn't used to anyone's help let alone having anyone really give a damn in the first place. Isshin watched the confusion play on his face. "My children are quite fond of you. My son in particular."

"Is he. . ." Shiro swallowed and forced it out. "Is he here?"

"Not at the moment. He called a little while ago and should be back soon."

Mildly panicked golden flicked back up. Shiro was afraid he knew everything and wasn't sure why that bothered him. Holding his breath, he waited for what he'd say next. Now that he wasn't in immediate danger anymore, he was sure he would be quickly ushered out the door and told never to come back. So he was surprised to hear what Isshin actually said.

"Try to take better care of yourself and not worry them so much." Shiro blinked. Having a pretty good idea what the teenager had been thinking, the older man smiled a little. "Get some sleep. Ichigo should be back by the time you wake up." With that, he left the room. Chad merely nodded in his direction and followed him out, leaving Shiro alone in the dark. He lay back and listened to the sound of the storm rumbling outside, wondering how he'd gotten tangled in such a mess.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo tore across town, keeping a wary eye behind him just in case Grimmjow recovered and decided to chase him down. But he'd hit the ground pretty hard and the by time he got up, Ichigo was most likely long gone. The small relief was short lived. Coming up to the building, he slowed to a stop, unsure of how to proceed. He was right in thinking Shiro's guys wouldn't let him through. Several people blocked his way this time and no one offered to show him in. Taking a breath, Ichigo refused to back down. Catching the wary eyes of the nearest person, he called out to them.

"Look, I need to talk to him. Let me in before I break in." Anger clouded his vision with just a hint of panic. He wasn't sure what he'd do if they didn't step aside. It had the potential to get ugly. A taller figure stepped forward and Ichigo recognized him from the first time he'd been brought here. Dingo? Banjo? He couldn't quite remember the name.

"Shirosaki isn't here right now." Ichigo frowned. Was he really not there, or were they lying? "And even if he was, he said he didn't want to see you, so take off." He cracked his knuckles. "Before we make you." He whistled and three more people came out of the shadows. Ichigo stepped back a little. He knew when he was outnumbered. So much for pushing his way in and demanding answers. It didn't really matter anyway. For some reason, it sounded like they were telling the truth. Sighing, he backed away, not turning completely around until he was past the fence.

A rumble sounded across the sky and Ichigo looked up at the dark clouds that were gathering. He sighed again, a long drawn out breath that seemed to carry all of his righteous anger with it. Who was he kidding? It was over and he just needed to suck it up and move on. Let the bastard take care of himself. He was probably better equipped to deal with it than Ichigo anyway. And the next time he saw Grimmjow, he'd just hand him his ass from the get go and be done with it. Pulling out his phone, he called home to tell them he'd be there soon.

He was only half way there when the first drops began to fall and by the time he turned onto his street, he was soaked through. His physical condition matched his emotional one, heavy and cold. But he'd be damned if he let himself get so depressed that he'd cry. It wasn't that bad. Was it? When he came in and kicked off his dripping shoes, Yuzu came forward with a towel and a tray. Handing the towel silently to Ichigo, she took the tray with a steaming mug and plate of food down the hall to a room in the clinic. Watching her go, Ichigo wondered who it was. While she spent time caring for people in the clinic on a regular basis, she'd seemed awfully worried and quiet. Was it someone she knew?

Leaving wet footprints down the length of the hall, he followed her to the first room on the right. She slipped out just before he got there and went back into the main part of the house. Peering around the doorframe, Ichigo's eyes widened. The lights were out but in the dim illumination from the curtained window he could see Shiro asleep on the bed, a dark bruise coloring his jaw. He clenched the terrycloth in his hands, fighting with himself. Should he go in or just leave him alone? Would he even want to see him?

Worried curiosity got the better of him and he came in to sit on the edge of the bed, forgetting about his sopping clothes as the moisture started to soak into the bedding. He brushed his fingers lightly over the bruise, feeling the heat from the blood so close to the surface under his skin. He was so used to seeing Shiro's pale face, that the dark stain seemed like a harsh ugliness in contrast. A muttered curse startled him out of his thoughts.

"Shit, your hands are cold." Ichigo snatched his arm away instantly, wondering if the albino had been awake the whole time. He would have stood up, but Shiro gripped his other wrist where it was braced on the mattress. "Wait. You just startled me, that's all." After a few tense moments of staring at each other, Ichigo broke the silence.

"So, now what? I'd ask you what happened, but I'm not entirely sure you'd tell me."

Shiro swallowed and looked away. "Sorry. I thought I could deal with it myself."

"By being a total dick and making me think you didn't give a shit at all? Do you? I'm still not entirely sure anymore. I thought there was more to it than that. Or am I just something that caught your eye? Now that you got what you wanted, have you just moved on? Is that it? Well you can go straight to hell, asshole." Ichigo's voice rose as all the anger he'd been holding onto surged up. He was nearly yelling by the time he finished. Shiro picked at the blanket and wouldn't meet his gaze. He looked miserable. Ichigo suddenly felt a little sick like he'd just kicked a puppy. Shiro had said he was sorry after all. Ichigo felt like he just couldn't get things right.

Pressing his face in the towel, he screamed into the fabric before letting out a sigh. After a few slow breaths, he pulled it over his head and started to rub his hair dry. He hid under the folds until he was sure he was calm again, letting his hands fall while it still covered his face. It was slowly pulled away to reveal questioning golden eyes and a mildly wry expression on Shiro's face. "Feel better now?"

"Not really. I didn't mean to haul off and yell at you."

"Yeah you did." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, but Shiro was smiling a little. "I deserved it, so it's okay." He started to sit up but had to stop midway as pain made him gasp and clench his jaw. His anger completely dissolved and forgotten, Ichigo reached out and helped him find a comfortable position. "Aw, damn that hurt." Shiro started to push his hands away, but seeing Ichigo's worried expression melted something in him. "It's okay, nothing's broken. Just sore."

There was a soft clicking noise and when Shiro looked closer, he realized that Ichigo's teeth were chattering. In fact his whole body had started to shake as he shivered in his wet clothing. "Go up and change before you get hypothermia." He paused for a moment, and then a grin slowly spread across his face. "Unless you want to join me down here that badly." It was a pathetic attempt at humor and they both knew it, but it broke the remaining tension and quiet laughter echoed in the room. Shiro ended up wincing and holding his side.

"That'll teach you to make lame jokes, moron." Ichigo wiped a tear from his eye. He would swear up and down to anyone that it was from laughing and nothing else. "I'll be right back."

Shiro called after him as he left the room. "And bring some dry blankets with you. Half the bed is wet now." Ichigo just chuckled and headed toward the main part of the house. He ignored the sound of scrambling feet in the family room just before he came through the door. Isshin watched his son from the couch and was relieved to see that whatever had been bothering him seemed to be gone. He still had a couple calls to make, but that could wait for now. Upstairs, Ichigo changed into a robe and put on a pair of slippers. Pulling out an a couple sets of clothes and the blankets from his bed, he went back down. As he went through the kitchen, he grabbed a couple things from the fridge.

"I'll be staying down here tonight." Strangely enough, there was no comment from the usually noisy peanut gallery. Looking back into the family room, he could see that they were all studiously 'reading' magazines. Two of which were being held upside down. Ichigo rolled his eyes. They'd probably been listening at the door the whole time and the scrambling had been a mad dash to make it look like everything was normal. Ichigo smiled. For this house, it was normal.

Coming back into Shiro's room, he could see that he'd finished off the food Yuzu had brought. He helped him to the chair while he changed the damp bedding. Shiro watched him from lowered lids, unable to keep from watching his ass as he leaned over the bed. Ichigo turned his head and caught him looking. He merely snorted and finished what he was doing. Taking a couple of towels out of a cabinet, he pulled Shiro up and moved him to the bathroom. The albino cursed under his breath as they moved slowly across the floor.

"Dammit."

Ichigo looked at him, startled. "What? Are you okay?" Shiro had a pained expression on his face and he was afraid he'd hurt him.

"You're punishing me aren't you." Ichigo's eyes widened a little, not understanding what he meant. Shiro's voice was cutely petulant as he spoke. "You're about to strip me down and take me into the shower and I'm in no shape to really participate."

Ichigo laughed hard, unable to stop himself. He led him in and started to undress him, taking care around the bruises. Frowning, he traced his fingertips over the clear imprints of someone's foot. He could feel his anger growing a little. Shiro ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't worry about it. Chad showed up and knocked him on his ass so you don't have to."

Letting his robe fall and turning on the hot water, Ichigo helped Shiro into the shower. The albino wished he wasn't in so much pain so he could enjoy the moment a little more. But while the spirit was way more than willing, his body just couldn't handle more than being gently maneuvered by Ichigo's hands. In an attempt to distract himself, he told him everything that had happened that afternoon. Ichigo didn't respond as he dealt with soaping and rinsing them both. In fact, he didn't really say anything at all until they were both dressed and settled on the bed.

"There's more to all of this, isn't there." While he'd been rinsing off Shiro's back, Ichigo had noticed the strange markings he'd felt the first time they'd been together. Slashing diagonally across his back, the pale scar tissue looked almost dark against his paler skin. The marks looked almost like they'd been made by claws. He was reminded yet again of the note and the store that had been robbed. Shiro was quiet for a moment and Ichigo waited patiently. He'd obviously been though enough already and he couldn't bring himself to force the issue if he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Yeah. But can it wait? At least for now?" Even as he asked, Shiro could feel his lids drooping.

Ichigo pressed his lips to his pale hair as he drifted off to sleep fully aware of the irony of the scene. It reminded him of the night they'd met. But their positions were reversed this time. Not to mention that he seemed to have a hell of a lot more self control than the person sleeping in his arms. He wouldn't try to jump him in the morning. He'd at least wait until the swelling went down. Ichigo smirked and closed his eyes. They still had a lot to talk about, and there was no way he'd let himself be pushed aside now.


	11. Chapter 11

Tastes Like Strawberries- 11

Grimmjow stood looking out the window of the penthouse, not really paying attention to the conversation going on behind him. "Mr. Jaegerjaques?" He nearly jumped. "Are we boring you?" The silky tones of Sosuke Aizen's voice purred across the room. Grimmjow turned slowly, refusing to show how much he'd been startled. He ended up covering his reaction with his smart mouth. Not the best idea, but it was all he had patience for.

"Actually, yeah."

The others in the room tensed a little. There were few who dared use that tone with Aizen. And fewer still that were around to talk about it. Grimmjow ignored them all. "I know what I'm supposed to be doing, and I'm doing it. These constant meetings are a pain in the ass." He was hired to do recruiting in the schools for Aizen's little enterprise. There were several potential subjects he was already working on. Decent fighters with a hint of deviousness. Ichigo had been right up there on the list. His moral code might be a problem, but his reputation as a fighter had drawn his attention. He smirked. But there was no way he was going to bring him in now. Kurosaki truly would have been a great find, but he had other plans for him. Aizen's reply broke into his thoughts.

"Then by all means, go and continue your assignment." Grimmjow snorted and strode out of the room, not looking back behind him. Apparently, the meeting had come to a close anyway since everyone else came out a few moments later. He caught Nnoitra's gaze and motioned him over.

"Jeez Grimmjow. You got a death wish, or just a burning desire to go back to prison?"

"If he was going to do that, he would have by now. I need another favor."

The taller man glared. "You're kidding right? I thought we already took care of that. We're even now." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Hardly. You didn't even bring him back with you."

"Yeah, but I see you came back empty handed too." Grimmjow fought the urge to rub the splint on his broken nose and continued to glare. Nnoitra shifted impatiently. "Look, the kid's going to be on high alert now that you tried to grab him once. And he's a nasty little shit. I've never seen Yammi go down with one blow before. It'd be easy if all we were doing is dropping his ass, but you want him in one piece which takes a lot more freaking effort. There's no way I'm dealing with that crap again. Especially not just because you feel all sad because he dumped you way back when."

Grimmjow sneered. "I still have one copy left you know."

Nnoitra paled a little. One time. He'd only tried to embezzle that one time, and had been stupid enough to get caught on tape. By Grimmjow of all people. Aizen didn't deal well with his subordinates trying to go into business on their own. Nnoitra liked breathing and he wanted to continue doing so if he could help it.

"Fine. But I want it when this is over. No copies, no substitutions. I want the real deal. Then we're done."

"Deal. I've got to go out of town for a couple days, but when I get back, we're going to do things a little differently."

. . . . . . .

Ichigo yawned and stretched, wiggling his toes a little. Snuggling with someone else was nice, but you ended up in one position for way too long. He blinked over at Shiro who was watching him.

"Morning. How do you feel?"

There was a harsh snort of irritation. "Like I've been stepped on repeatedly." The albino yawned as well, unable to help himself now that he'd seen Ichigo do it. Raising his brows as his shirt was pulled up, he let a smirk tug at his lips. "You just haven't been able to keep your hands off me lately."

Ichigo poked him in the side making him flinch and glared from under his lashes. But it wasn't an angry look. It was more amused than anything else. "Just checking to see if you're still in one piece." The bruising had darkened overnight, but there was no real swelling that he could see. Leaning over Shiro's body, he looked him in the eyes. "You're lucky it wasn't worse, you know."

Shiro looked away. "Doesn't matter. I'm fine now." A hand on his chin turned his face back.

"No, I don't think you are. We still haven't talked about it yet."

"Can't it wait?" Shiro winced as he sat up, his sore muscles protesting loudly. He shifted and tried to get out of the bed, but Ichigo refused to move from where he loomed over him.

"I've already waited." Ichigo forced himself to be calm as some of his anger returned. But he wasn't going to let him put this off again. "What does Grimmjow want from you?" Shiro was suddenly still. It seemed that even the name was enough to rattle him. Ichigo watched his reaction carefully and sat back a little. There had been more than a little fear in the look on his face. He needed to be cautious here. "So you _do_ know him."

The albino looked down at his hands. "Yeah. I. . .he. . ." He started and stopped a couple times before he could get it out. Shiro found that he didn't want to tell Ichigo, but if they were going to continue on, he deserved to know. "We used to date. Sort of." He gripped the edge of the blanket as he considered how to get through the rest. To say they'd dated was an understatement. It had been an incredibly rough time in his life, and the blue haired boy had been the one constant that he'd been able to hold onto. It had been intense and a little needy on his part. Grimmjow had been all too happy to take advantage of it. And what happened after that. . . He shuddered a little. They'd get to that. Just keep it simple. He could deal if it was simple. "But it's been over for a long time. There were things that happened. He ended up going to jail." Frowning, he looked up and caught Ichigo's gaze. "Wait. How do _you_ know him?"

"He transferred to our class a couple days ago." Shiro's look darkened and he was suddenly pissed. "Stupid bastard. He's been here that long, and he sent his damn lackeys to pick me up? Apparently he didn't even have to balls to come get me himself."

"He was too busy getting his ass handed to him by me."

"What? You fought him?"

Ichigo ignored that and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'pick you up?'" Shiro had explained the attack from the day before, but he hadn't mentioned that they'd tried to take him anywhere. "What, is he having separation anxiety or something?"

"Listen. Be careful. He's. . . He won't ever take it easy on you, and he'll never take no for an answer." Shiro paused to take a shaky breath. "And if he came after you once, he'll do it again." His last words were so quiet as to be nearly inaudible. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Shiro looked up at Ichigo to see if he was kidding and was surprised to see the serious look on his face.

"If it weren't for me, he wouldn't bother you."

Ichigo snorted. "People have been bothering me my whole life. This isn't that different."

"But. . ." A finger pressed gently against his lips, cutting him off.

"If you say it would have been better if we'd never met, I'll kick your ass myself." Shiro just blinked. And when the finger was replaced by warm lips, he nearly melted into the bed. Where had this come from?

"Breakfast is. . .oh." They both froze and glanced at the door. Yuzu stood blushing in hall, looking at her feet. "Um, breakfast is ready." She peeked up an smiled at them shyly before heading back to the kitchen. Ichigo rested his forehead on Shiro's for a moment before getting up.

"This is going to be interesting." When Shiro didn't follow immediately, Ichigo paused. The albino looked a little worried, his apprehension creasing his brow. "What is it?"

Shiro sighed heavily before saying anything. "I don't. . I mean. . arrgh." He growled and slapped a hand to his face, shaking his head while he collected his thoughts. Ichigo watched him with a mildly amused expression. It wasn't worry about Grimmjow or his injuries that he seemed to be grappling with at the moment. There was a little aggravation and just a hint of embarrassment coloring his face which was surprising. Before now, he didn't seem to have a problem molesting Ichigo in public. Why would kissing in front of his sister be a big deal? Ichigo had never seen him so flustered before. It was kind of cute actually. "Is this okay? I mean, they don't really seem bothered by me. Or. . .us."

Ichigo chuckled. So that was it. Coming back over to the bed and taking his hand, he helped him get up. "It's alright. They really like you, so there's nothing to worry about. If nothing else, they'd like you because I do." Shiro looked up then. He really meant it. There was a frank honesty in Ichigo's gaze that settled something in him, and he sighed again. But instead of an irritated exhalation of breath, it was a long, soft whoosh of release that took some of his tension away with it.

"Okay." He laughed a little as his stomach gurgled in the silence. Food seemed like a really good idea. He followed Ichigo into the main part of the house, their fingers still linked. Everyone seemed genuinely pleased that Shiro was doing okay which made him a little uncomfortable, but it gave him a warm feeling at the same time. After they'd finished, Ichigo started to head up to his room.

"So what do we do now?" Shiro was at something of a loss at the moment.

Ichigo paused and looked back at him. "I'm getting ready for school and you're going back to bed."

A pale brow rose. "Is that an order?"

Isshin looked up from where he was shrugging into his white coat. "It could be." Shiro blinked over at the older man. "You really shouldn't move around too much yet."

When Shiro turned, Ichigo was right beside him. Putting his hands up, he got ready to fend him off if he had to. He wasn't a sick child that needed to be carried around. "Okay, okay." He really didn't want to spend the day in a hospital bed by himself. He'd been too tired to think about it the day before and last night, Ichigo had stayed with him. How could he tell them that he hated anything resembling hospitals without losing face? Fortunately, it turned out that he didn't have to. Ichigo seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Come up to my room. You don't have to sleep in the clinic if you don't want to."

Shiro let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and allowed himself to be ushered up the stairs to Ichigo's room. Snuggling down into the covers, he let his scent wash over him. He barely noticed Ichigo pulling out his uniform and heading to the bathroom. By the time he returned, Shiro was sound asleep. Ichigo watched him for a moment before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Downstairs, he dad stopped him before he left.

"Is he okay?"

Ichigo looked up at his father, raising a brow at his unusually serious face. "Yeah, he'll be fine." Twiddling his fingers on the handle of his bag, he made a decision. "Can he stay here? For a while?"

Isshin looked at his son, trying to figure out why he was suddenly uncomfortable. "Since I'm his doctor at the moment, that's kind of a necessity. At least for now."

"But what about after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-" Ichigo wondered how much he could tell his dad when it wasn't strictly his secret to tell. He'd figured out a while ago that Shirosaki didn't live at home anymore. There were a dozen rumors roaming around about how he supported himself. Most involved breaking some sort of law, which Ichigo didn't believe for a moment. But everyone seemed to agree that not only was the abandoned building the meeting place for his gang, it was where he spent most of his nights. Ichigo didn't like the idea that he was virtually homeless, and while he still didn't know him as well as he liked, there was no way he was leaving things the way they were. Something had to change. He settled for telling his dad the simplest part of it. "I don't think he really has a place to live."

Isshin merely nodded. "He's welcome here as long as you want him to stay."

Ichigo took a breath. "Thanks. See you later." Isshin watched him leave and pulled out his phone. Now that some of his suspicions were confirmed, there were a few people he needed to talk to.

At school, Ichigo was glad that Grimmjow seemed to be absent that day. His desk was empty and no one had seen him come in. He wasn't sure he would have been able to control his anger if he saw him in person. Chad came into the room and headed in his direction.

"Hey Chad. Thanks. For yesterday." The larger boy just shrugged. "No, I mean it. He could have been really hurt if you didn't show up. I know you're not all that fond of him, but, well. . . Thank you."

"He's your friend. That's all I need to know." Sitting at his desk, he asked quietly. "How is he?"

"He's alright. Just needs some rest." They turned their attention to the front as the teacher came in and that's all the last they said of it. Ichigo wondered how much Chad knew about his relationship with Shiro, but he figured he could have guessed. He was glad that it didn't seem to bother him. In his place he wasn't sure he would have been that instantly understanding. The thought bothered him a little, but he pushed it away and tried to get through the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Hmmm. I know this story has changed since I started. But it seems to have a mind of its own. Sorry to all those who were looking forward to more mischievous Hichi harassing Ichigo. (There will be a little more, but probably not as much as some of you might hope for.) I love that, but this has kind of changed into something else. I think I'll need to write another story with a whole bunch of that thrown in. But I'm loving this too, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much I do writing it.

Tastes Like Strawberries- 12

Shiro lay half asleep on top of the covers, waiting for Ichigo to come home. He'd been dozing most of the day. Ichigo's dad had come up a couple of times to check on him, but had basically left him alone for which he was grateful. He was probably one of the least demanding adults he'd ever met. It was kind of nice. When the door opened, he looked over to see Ichigo come in. He had his bag in one hand and a stack of books in the other that he dropped unceremoniously on the bed between Shiro's knees. He raised a pale brow.

"What's this for?"

"All the work you've been missing." Ichigo smirked when he saw the mildly horrified look on Shiro's face.

"You can't be serious."

Ichigo dropped his bag on the desk and crossed his arms. "Not that you need to study or anything, Mr. Seventeen. But I don't want you to fail out just because you never turn anything in."

"Wha-"

Enjoying the confusion playing on his face for a moment, Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed. "Like I said. I knew _of_ you before we met. I always thought it was interesting that someone who barely ever showed up could score so high." Ichigo ducked his head a little. "Actually, I thought you were cheating. But apparently, you just test real well."

Shiro frowned and crossed his own arms. "I'm bored and disinterested at school, not stupid."

Ichigo held his hands up in surrender. "I never thought that."

"Whatever." Ichigo was a little afraid that he'd upset him, but he rolled his eyes when Shiro fell back on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes in an overly dramatic gesture. "You just want to torture an injured man." Ichigo laughed a little and sighed. He let out a small yelp as Shiro's free hand gripped his wrist and yanked him across his body. Wincing a little, the albino pulled him down for a kiss. Ichigo mumbled against his lips.

"Careful. Don't wanna to hurt you."

Shiro ran his fingers through his orange hair and kicked the books to the floor to make room for him on the bed. "Don't worry 'bout that. Got a different ache for you to take care of."

Ichigo let out a little moan as he started to suck on his neck. He braced his hands on the bed to hold his weight above Shiro's body. After a few moments of tasting each other, he soon had his own 'ache' that was becoming louder and more insistent. But when he heard the sound of feet outside the door as one of his sisters headed to her room down the hall, he tried to pull away.

"We can't."

Shiro's grip didn't loosen. His eyes were half lidded as he watched Ichigo's expression. "Sure we can, you just have to be quiet this time."

Ichigo couldn't stop the mild flush. He frowned. He probably wouldn't be able to stop his own sounds either. Sex with Shiro pushed him over edges he hadn't even seen let alone experienced before. The overwhelming wash of it always seem to make him react loudly. As if in example, a small groan escaped him as Shiro's hand slid down to cup him through his pants. He was distracted enough that he didn't put up much of a fight when he was rolled over onto his back.

Shiro took a breath before moving to take Ichigo's clothes off. He didn't have as much time as usual. He was already tired and the ache of the bruises was slowing him down a little. But he wasn't going to let a little pain get in the way. He needed this. Needed to be inside him, to know that Ichigo still wanted him. He wasn't sure why it seemed so important, but he knew it couldn't wait. Stripping the redhead bare, he pulled off his own clothes, glad that they were loose enough that he didn't need help. Pulling out the bottle he'd found earlier in one of the desk drawers, he slicked himself and wasted no time in prepping his partner. Ichigo gasped and tried not to make any noise, but it was getting harder to be quiet. When his knees were bent up against his chest, he opened his mouth but a pale hand covered his lips, muffling his moan.

"Shhhh." Shiro pushed his way in as it became a race with himself to see if his endurance would last. Even the flood of endorphins wasn't enough to bolster him completely. He felt himself go sooner than he liked, but it was all he could manage at the moment. He kept his hand over Ichigo's mouth as he worked him to his own climax, the muffled cry quiet under his fingers. When he slumped forward, Ichigo caught him and turned a little so they were both on their sides. Between heavy breaths, he checked Shiro over to see if anything had worsened during the exertion.

"That was kind of stupid." He kissed Shiro's temple. "Nice, but stupid. Try to contain yourself for a couple days. I don't want to have to explain to my dad why your injuries suddenly got worse."

Shiro just smirked and snuggled into him a little. Yeah, it probably was a little dumb. And now that the warmth of the quick orgasm was fading away, he found that he was really starting to hurt. Ichigo pulled up the covers over them and they lay there like that for a while.

Later in the evening, he prodded Shiro awake and took him into the shower before dinner. He was oddly quiet, but he just kept shaking his head and saying he was fine when Ichigo asked if he was okay. They didn't take long to eat and went back up to his room after they were done. Shiro sat in the desk chair and let his hands rest in his lap. "You should probably go back to bed."

Golden eyes drifted up. "I've been sleeping for almost two days now. Not tired." But his lids drooped a little even as he said it.

Ichigo snorted and changed the bedding before shifting him over to the bed. He didn't complain and was asleep shortly after. Running a had through his soft, snowy hair, Ichigo watched him sleep. Even though Shiro was obviously in a moderate amount of pain, he had been more relaxed here than he'd ever seen him. Ichigo smiled a little and wondered what he'd be like when they went back to school. Cracking open his own books, he worked on his assignments for a while before going to bed himself.

In the morning, he woke to an empty bed. Sitting up and blinking around the room, he had a moment of panic that Shiro had left. But a moment later, he came in from the hallway yawning and hitching the waistband of his pants. He caught Ichigo's alarmed expression and frowned.

"You okay?"

Ichigo softened his features and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did I wake you?"

"No." Glancing over at the clock, he saw the alarm would be going off any moment. When Shiro came over and shoved a stack of papers in his direction, Ichigo couldn't quite hide his surprise. "Holy crap, did you do all of it?"

A neat pile of school assignments written in a small, neat script sat on his desk.

"Nah, couldn't quite get the report done. I'll have it tonight." The corner of Shiro's lip quirked up at the amazement on Ichigo's face. He'd meant it when he said he wasn't stupid. Classes had always seemed to drag on endlessly which was why he'd gotten into trouble so often when he was younger. He was just bored. The lessons that challenged most everyone else were dull and slow for him. Things that might take another student hours to complete, he got done in a fraction of the time. It was no wonder people thought he cheated. But Shiro just had a different state of mind during tests and exams. He either knew it or he didn't. There was no use puzzling over something that he thought he might know if he tried to remember real hard. "Don't look so surprised. I is much smart." Ichigo laughed, a deep chuckling sound that shook his whole body and Shiro couldn't help but join him.

"You coming with me today?" A bland look shot in his direction was all the answer he needed. "Never mind. A least it's Friday. You've got the whole weekend to get better and can come back at the beginning of next week." Shiro sat at the desk and eyed him sourly. "You're getting a little obsessive about this. Why is it so important for me to go listen to someone talk for hours and then try to repeat it back like a trained parrot hoping for a snack? I mean, why do _you_ go everyday?"

"Because. . ." It's what you're supposed to do? That seemed a little weak, even to Ichigo. Why _did_ he go? He was smart enough wasn't he? Shaking his head, he couldn't quite come up with an answer. Until he heard Yuzu's voice through the door as she said something to Karin. It suddenly seemed obvious and he answered immediately. "Because I'm a big brother. I have to set an example." Shiro looked at the door, an unidentifiable expression on his face. He didn't have any siblings, so that kind of protective instinct and family loyalty was a little unfamiliar to him. But he understood. And he liked Ichigo's sisters. "Okay. I'll drag myself in Monday if you insist."

Ichigo got up and stretched, his shirt sliding up and exposing his abdomen a little. He jumped and nearly doubled over when fingers ghosted over the exposed skin and he shot an irritable glare in Shiro's direction.

"Not this morning. I don't want to be late." A happy grin was the only reply as he pulled out his clothes, ignoring the golden gaze that watched his every move as he got dressed. It wasn't until he felt the light pat on his ass that he decided to retaliate. He made like he hadn't noticed, but when he came over to the desk to get his books, he straddled the chair instead, trapping Shiro in the seat. Ichigo caught his startled lips and reached down to rub him a little before snagging his books and practically dancing out the door.

"Huh, ung- hey!" The chair spun a little and Shiro watched him leave with a mildly dazed expression on his face. Sneaky bastard. He licked his lips and tasted Ichigo. Crawling into the now vacant bed, he sighed and intended to go back to sleep. He wasn't so aroused that he couldn't ignore it. He might even have a few interesting dreams if he was lucky. It had taken most of the night to finish all the school work, but Ichigo's shocked reaction had been worth it. What was even better was knowing most of it would be right when it was handed back.

Later that morning, he headed downstairs to get something to eat. With Ichigo and the girls gone, the house was strangely quiet. Peering around the edge of door to the main room, he looked around for Ichigo's dad. He'd seen some of the sneak attacks he'd landed on his son. While he was fairly sure he wouldn't receive the same treatment, it couldn't hurt to be cautious. What _did_ hurt was jerking in surprise when he heard Isshin speak behind him.

"You look like you're sneaking. Afraid of something?" Shiro turned around and looked at him. "No, just. . . cautious."

"I see. Just remember you don't have to worry about anything here."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged uncomfortably. "Thanks." Isshin watched him for a moment before moving into the kitchen and pulling out leftovers from breakfast. Shiro was mildly surprised when he saw him set out two plates at the counter. Feeling a strange sense of obligation, he went over to help only to be shooed away to one of the stools at the breakfast bar. They ate quietly for a little while and Shiro couldn't help the itch that started between his shoulder blades. It turned out that his worry wasn't unfounded.

"I spoke to you dad yesterday."

Shiro froze, fork halfway to his mouth. Isshin gauged his reaction carefully. When the pale boy finally took the bite and swallowed, he turned to look at the older man. When he didn't say anything, Shiro could feel his irritation rise. "Well? What did the asshole say?" He was gripping the counter so hard, his fingers were starting to ache.

"Only that he hadn't seen you in nearly two years." Shiro's jaw clenched to the point of pain wondering what else he'd said. That he'd been a dissapointment from the beginning? That he wasn't worth wasting his time on? He'd heard that before. Many times.

"Yeah well, does that bastard ever stop to think that there might be a reason for that?" Shiro spat the words, startling himself with the venom of his anger. He forced himself to take a deep breath as he took his plate to the sink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. He's not worth the energy." And he wasn't. But Shiro couldn't help but get pissed of when he thought about him. Which was why he didn't bother most of the time. He turned and leaned back against the edge of the sink. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, you are a minor under my care and I needed to look up some of your information for my records."

"You could have asked me."

"Would you have told me the truth? The whole, honest truth?"

Shiro opened his mouth to say yes but stopped himself. He probably wouldn't have. He'd told so many lies and half truths about his past that his first impulse was always to change he subject or ignore it completely. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. You should go up and get some sleep."

"Did you. . ." Shiro swallowed. "Did you tell him where I am?"

Isshin felt a little tug on his heart when he heard the voice of a little boy asking him if he was safe. The sound was small and a little scared. "No. And if you don't want me to, I won't."

"Okay. Yeah. That would be good." Shiro wandered away and headed upstairs.

Isshin didn't feel the need to tell him that his father hadn't even asked if he was okay, let alone his whereabouts. His own anger stirred a little. Children were a gift. To even think about abandoning them because they didn't fit a certain ideal was unthinkable and he had no respect for anyone that even considered it. But he had other things to do right now that were more important than chewing on that. Clearing his own dishes, he headed into the clinic to get started for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Tastes Like Strawberries- 13

On Sunday, Shiro's restlessness had grown to the point where they either had to go out and do something, or Ichigo was going to kick him out the window. Settling for the less violent option, they went out for a walk. They had no real destination in mind, it was just nice to be outside for a change. Neither of them had forgotten any of their immediate problems, but for now it didn't matter.

The ended up at an amusement park because it seemed to catch Shiro's eye for some reason. Ichigo let himself be lead to the entrance, a smile tugging at his lips due to the cute little glint Shiro had gotten in his eyes. The noise and the lights had never been much of a draw for him personally, but he couldn't help pick up on some of his companion's sudden exuberance. When he reached for his wallet at the gate, Shiro nudged it aside and pulled out his own. When he raised an orange brow in question, the albino tried to ignore it.

"It's the least I can do. Really." Shiro felt like he'd been leaching off Ichigo and his family, even if they never gave any indication that it bothered them.

"You don't have to do that, you know. You don't owe me anything." He stopped when Shiro shot him an unreadable look. It was surprisingly sober for him. But when he opened his mouth to say something, he closed it again before he spoke. Grabbing the handful of tickets, he merely grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him inside. After walking for a few minutes and taking in the sights and scents of the park, he finally said something.

"I do. Even if you don't think so." He turned to look at Ichigo and smiled a little. "But for this, I just wanted to." He shoved his wallet back in his pocket and considered what to tell him. He could practically hear the redhead thinking. While he wasn't sure exactly how much he knew, he'd probably guessed some of it at least. "I've got a trust fund. It's more than enough for what I need, so you don't need to give me that weird 'how the hell is he going to pay for this' look."

Ichigo swallowed, feeling a little uncomfortable with how close Shiro was to the truth. He shuffled his feet a little. "Sorry." He bumped into someone's chest and saw that Shiro had stopped and turned around while he had been staring at his shoes. His lips were caught in a nipping kiss and Shiro bit his lower lip a little before pulling back and grinning.

"What did you think, that I robbed a bank or something?"

Ichigo let out a startled little laugh at the ridiculousness of the thought. "No, it's just. . . Never mind."

"C'mon." Pulling on his arm, Shiro led him to the section with all the rides. They proceeded to go on each one, even some of the faster ones Ichigo had never really been on before. It wasn't that he was scared, it was just that he'd never had the urge to go before. Actually, it turned out to be a lot of fun. Especially with Shiro whooping like a fool and putting his hands up in the air on the roller coater. Ichigo let himself relax and enjoy the carefree moment. There were games after that, each trying to outdo the other at the simplistic tasks that were fun just for the joy of playing. They carted away a few stuffed animals as their prizes, not caring how silly it looked. Yuzu would enjoy them.

After letting their adrenaline drain, they got some cotton candy and took a spin on the Ferris Wheel. It was nice to calm down for a bit and look out over the town as the ride lifted them into the air. They were quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's company. When Shiro broke the silence, Ichigo didn't really know what to say.

"I spent some time with Karin yesterday. She told me about your mom."

Ichigo remained quiet. Karin must really like him to be able to talk about something like that. She'd never really discussed it with anyone before. Not even the rest of the family.

Shiro took a deep breath. "I know." He picked idly at the pink fluff of the cotton candy before taking a piece and letting it melt on his tongue. Almost as if to cover the bitter taste of such a tender subject. "I know what it's like. That trust fund? It's from my mom, and it's pretty much all I have left. That's one of the only reasons I've still been going to class. The only real restriction is that I stay enrolled through high school."

Ichigo was afraid to say anything for fear that he'd stop talking. It sounded like this was something he'd held in for a long time, and it would probably be good for him to get it out. Nobody should have to deal with that kind of pain alone.

"When I was twelve, she got really sick. Nobody knew exactly what it was, and nothing they tried seemed to help. My dad. . ." Shiro's voice got a little colder as he continued. "I guess he tried. He's a doctor too, and he got so pissed when he couldn't figure it out." He didn't mention that he'd taken out his anger on the son he'd never really wanted. While he never laid a hand on him or done anything physical, there were others ways to cause injuries when you wanted to take your anger out on someone else. "By the time I turned thirteen, she was gone." His voice had gotten very quiet.

Shiro had never told any one about this before, and he wasn't sure why he was now. He'd loved his mom. She was open and generous with her affection, and no matter how much trouble he got into when he was little, she would always make sure he knew she loved him too. She'd called him her little white lily. His dad on the other hand, had been surprised and seemed a little disappointed when he realized his son was an albino and would be pale forever. Not to mention that he'd never wanted him in the first place. That was something he'd let Shiro know. Frequently.

His behavior had deteriorated after that. He'd willingly admit to it. The mischievous pranks and harmless breaking of rules had turned into a bitterness that pushed him to be the kind of person he'd never thought he could be. He'd never really broken any laws. Thankfully, he'd managed to retain at least that much of his mother's influence. But he hadn't spared anyone who looked like they rubbed him the wrong way. It was a violent time and his dad hadn't let him forget a second of it as he patched up the aftermath of each encounter. There was still a lot about that period that he didn't remember clearly. Whether it was because it was too painful or he was forcefully blocking it out, he wasn't sure. He wasn't in any hurry to bring it the surface just yet anyway. And then there was Grimmjow.

"I met him in the principal's office after I'd gotten into a particularly nasty fight. And he was. . ." Someone who seemed to accept him as he was with no apparent strings attached. It wasn't until much later that he realized how deeply imbedded those invisible strings had become. "He was there and he wanted me." He leaned back in the car, making it sway slightly. His eyes had taken on a faraway look as he talked, and Ichigo knew he was probably watching the events of the past flicker in front of him. He knew exactly what it was like to do that.

"He was a novelty. Someone who actually stuck up for me and seemed to like me for who I was. I think on some level he really did. But he was a lot more dangerous than I ever could be." Shiro caught Ichigo's look of mild surprise and narrowed his eyes. "Rumors may be rampant around school, but nobody has actually needed surgery after fighting with me." There was an apologetic nod and he waved it away. He rested his elbows on the back of the seat and let his hands hang loose at his sides. "I'll be the first to admit that I like to fight. But I don't enjoy hurt for its own sake. And when someone goes down, it's over. I don't stomp them into the ground long after they've stopped moving." It wasn't uncommon for an ambulance to be needed after Grimmjow was through with someone. Shiro clenched his fists as he remembered.

"Grimmjow has a twisted, almost non-existent sense of morality. He forces everyone to acknowledge his superiority and discards those who don't. And he likes to take things that aren't his." Shiro had never liked that part. Stealing was just wrong and nothing he told himself ever changed that. "Anyway, my dad didn't like him and that just added to the attraction of it all. At one point, he actually forced me to choose." Shiro laughed a little, a short, spiteful sound. "Wasn't he surprised when I walked out that night." The car shifted downward in increments as the others passengers started to get off.

"I stayed with Grimmjow for a while, but things got a little. . .weird." Shiro swallowed convulsively. To call him possessive would be an understatement. Grimmjow had a burning need to control everything and everyone around him and Shiro had felt trapped, like a small animal that was forced to choose between dying by inches and gnawing its own leg off to get away. The scars on his back started to itch even though he knew it was just the emotion of the memory. "I made the decision to leave, and he didn't really like that." Shiro had spent two weeks in the hospital after he'd made that particular announcement. By the time he was released, Grimmjow had been arrested for a robbery. He'd cleaned out the register beaten the store clerk into a coma. Shiro had felt relieved at the time.

After picking himself back up, he'd stayed pretty much to himself for a while. But the streets were cold and mean even to someone who could pay most of their way. Taking over the gang that had claimed the empty office building had been a decision driven by a certain amount of need. He spotted some of the worse off people who stayed there with extra cash occasionally. Though they knew better than to talk about it. He did have a reputation to maintain after all. Shiro wasn't cruel, but he was by no means docile. He told himself that he was just making sure they could take care of themselves when he did things to keep them on their toes. Most didn't seem to mind, but he knew there were a few that held a certain amount of resentment.

Ignoring it, he continued to do things his own way. He'd come to a momentary balance within himself for a while but there was something missing. Looking over at Ichigo, he wondered if he'd finally found what he was really looking for. "That was more than eighteen months ago, and there's no way he could have gotten less than five years for what he did. I'm not sure how the hell he got out, but it couldn't have been for good behavior."

"Don't worry about him. He's not a part of your life anymore, and it's going to stay that way if that's what you want."

Shiro blinked at him. The moment stretched and he could feel the blatant truth of what Ichigo had said. And then he was pressing himself against him as if he were the only solid thing in the world. Ichigo let himself go in the wake of his need. They were still wrapped around each other, licking and kissing, their hands roaming freely as the seat came to a stop at the bottom. Someone cleared their throat.

"Is there something I can get you two? A room perhaps?" The attendant was watching them with a mix of amusement and disapproval. They reluctantly pulled apart and picked up their stuff. Shiro turned his head back and stuck his tongue out at her as they moved away. He expected to feel depressed after letting out his story but instead, there was a giddy sense of lightheadedness as he walked with Ichigo, swinging his hand where he held it between them. A phone chirped from somewhere and Ichigo shifted a couple items as he pulled it out of his pocket. After speaking a couple words and hanging up, he stopped and looked at Shiro.

"Dad and the girls have gone to a movie and will be gone when we get home. They should be out for a couple hours at least." He raised a brow speculatively. Ichigo wanted to avoid taking advantage of Shiro while he was vulnerable, but he seemed rather upbeat after unloading his painful memories. The lewd grin that spread across his face told Ichigo that he didn't seem to want to waste the opportunity just presented to them. Not that Ichigo wasn't thinking the exact same thing. They both took off simultaneously, startling those around them as the tore through the streets to take advantage of an empty house.


	14. Chapter 14

Tastes Like Strawberries- 14

Ichigo could barely unlock the front door as Shiro clung to his back and bit lightly on his neck. He nearly dropped his keys as he started suck on the skin just above the collar of his shirt. They crashed inside and kicked their shoes off, stumbling into the main room. Coming up against the back of the couch, Shiro ran his hands up under Ichigo's shirt as he caught his mouth. Around the busy, demanding kisses, Ichigo mumbled against him.

"Shouldn't we check. . ."

"Nobody's here, don't worry about it." Tossing the stuffed animals aside, Shiro pressed forward and sent them both tumbling over the back of the couch and onto the seat cushions. It was a tangle of touches and sensations, neither being able to get enough of the other. When Shiro cupped him through his pants, Ichigo arched back on the couch. The albino took the opportunity to run his tongue along the exposed patch of skin that peaked out when his shirt lifted up.

"Nngh. . ." Ichigo let out a panting breath. "Wouldn't the bed be better for this?" He gasped when Shiro bit the skin above his navel.

"Worried you're gonna go?" Another lick.

"Well, if you keep doing that, yeaaaaahhh. . ." Ichigo could barely put two thoughts together. He was already twitching a little as he kept trying not to thrust up into Shiro's hand.

"We're just getting started." There was a whiny little moan from the redhead on the couch and Shiro smirked. It didn't take much to get him going. He didn't have any of his things here so they'd just do things the old fashioned way this time. That was okay, they'd manage. Slithering his way up Ichigo's body, he brought their lips together and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. They tangled with each other and Ichigo moaned again. Shiro couldn't get enough of that sound and he could feel himself hardening when he heard it. He rubbed his hand a little harder and Ichigo broke away, his breaths becoming short and fast. Just as he was about to climax, Shiro removed his hand. There was a frustrated whine and Ichigo frowned at him. Shiro just smiled.

"Thought you didn't want to go yet."

Ichigo lay his head back and chuckled a little before groping the albino shamelessly. He smirked when Shiro's eyes widened and he let out a small yelp.

"Damn." Shiro found his own breath quickening. He was so used to being the one doing the touching that he hadn't expected that. With a small growl, he dragged Ichigo up off the couch and headed for the stairs. Forget drawing it out. They could tease each other later. There were numerous pauses as they kept stopping each other to steal a kiss or a caress, the intensity building as they got closer to the bedroom.

Outside the door, Ichigo pinned him to the wall and started sucking on the skin of his neck. He'd always been the one marked before and he suddenly wanted to be the one doing the marking. He licked at the small pink circles he'd drawn on Shiro's skin with his lips. Knowing they were temporary only added to the arousal. It meant he'd get to do it again.

Shiro nearly fell to the floor as Ichigo attacked his neck. God, he felt so good. And for some reason, he didn't mind Ichigo taking the lead for once. There was a certainty to it that was comforting. He knew that Ichigo would never knowingly hurt him and he pressed his face into his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Shiro allowed himself to be half carried into the room and placed on the bed. Ichigo kissed him deeply and sighed into his mouth before he pulled back let his gaze wander up and down his body. His eyes were dilated with arousal as he reached forward to start pulling Shiro's clothes off. He did so slowly, his hands shaking with the effort of not throwing himself on him.

Shiro lifted his hips as his pants were pulled away leaving him bare. There were still some faint, yellowed traces from the bruises but they were mostly healed and the small ache was easy to ignore. There was a strange intensity to Ichigo's look and he almost had to look away. He felt the trace of fingers on the arch of his foot and he jerked a little.

"Sorry."

Shiro could see the playful smirk on Ichigo's face and knew he wasn't really. But that was okay. He couldn't help smiling himself as the hands traveled up his ankles and over his knees. The light touches made him quiver and small sounds caught in his throat as he gasped at the more sensitive spots. He was so hard right now, but even through the pleasure filled haze, he felt content to let Ichigo explore his body. That sense of security came over him again and he let the sensations trail over him.

Ichigo was still clothed as he let his fingers travel. How could anyone not love that creamy, pale skin? It stretched over taught muscles and defined curves in a way that made him want to touch it. A stray, angry thought made his eyes narrow. If Shiro hadn't already told his father to go to hell, he would have in an instant. Shaking himself a little, he pushed it aside. This wasn't the place for that. He sat back and pulled his own clothes off, wanting to touch skin to skin. Laying down and pressing the length of his body against Shiro, he splayed his hand out on his chest and marveled at the contrast of his own tanned fingers against the white background.

He tweaked his thumb over a pale, pink nipple and received a nice little noise in reaction. And then he was raising himself back up and shifting back so he could trail kisses down Shiro's torso. Ichigo flicked his tongue over the hollow of his hip before turning his head a little and kissing the tip of his arousal. There was a gasping breath from above him. He glanced up to see the golden irises nearly drowning in the wide, dark pupils that watched him. It was nice to see that he could be affected just as badly with a few touches.

Ichigo had never really had a thought one way or another about oral sex, let alone a desire to perform it. He nuzzled the pale curls before rubbing his cheek up and down the pale erection. The move earned him another low moan. For some reason, he wanted very much to swallow him whole. Shiro jumped a little when he took him into his mouth, the warm wetness engulfing him. He forced himself to stay very still. The albino wasn't sure he'd be able to keep from thrusting into his mouth and he didn't want to make him choke. It took a little practice to take it all without catching on the gag reflex. But he was a little flustered and pleased that Ichigo apparently wanted to learn.

Carefully, he pulled himself from his mouth with a groan. One step at a time. He fumbled in the desk drawer while Ichigo watched him with a questioning look on his face. Taking the small bottle in his hand, Shiro scooted forward and caught his lips as he started to apologize. He pressed their cheeks together as he murmured in his ear.

"S'okay. One thing at a time. That takes a little practice and honestly, I don't have the patience for it at the moment." He could feel Ichigo smile against his face.

In fact, he chuckled a little as he ran his hand up and down Shiro's back.

"You're just afraid you can't hold it in long enough." In response, Shiro grabbed his ass with both hands, the bottle pressing into his left cheek. "With you, I never can." He rolled Ichigo onto his back who didn't really seem all that disappointed as he looked up at him with half lidded eyes. Using the lubricant on himself, Shiro put a little on his fingers. But as he slid them inside Ichigo's entrance, he leaned down at the same time. He watched Ichigo's face as he swallowed him. Brown eyes widened a little but the pleasure in the look never dwindled. Shiro worked him from behind with his fingers while he sucked and rolled his tongue.

Just before Ichigo released, he shifted a little and relaxed his throat, taking him all the way down. This was where the practice came in. He swallowed easily as he withdrew his fingers and Ichigo cried out. But he didn't relent as the redhead lay back on the bed panting. Shiro set himself and thrust in while the orgasm still lingered, drawing another deep sound from him. He felt his own rush coming, half from being buried deep inside him and half from that adorable, happy exhausted look on his face.

Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. There was no edge of possession or anything resembling an expectation. Just pleasure and happiness. Shiro almost didn't feel the pricking sensation in his eyes as he came. It wasn't until the tears slid down his face to patter on Ichigo's chest that he realized he was crying. He reached up to brush them away, feeling a little puzzled. He wasn't sad, so why was this happening? He didn't really understand it and he couldn't seem to stop. He started to feel a little stupid. Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around him, cradling him in his lap. Shiro rested his head on his shoulder and cried as Ichigo made small, soothing noises and rubbed his back.

Ichigo was a little startled when Shiro looked at him with that confused expression on his face. And then the tears had started to fall. This was what he'd been afraid of. Shiro had made it clear that he wanted this so he didn't really feel that he was taking advantage of him. If anything it might have been the other way around if he hadn't reciprocated. But he'd just bared part of his soul earlier this afternoon. Deep, painful memories that he'd been holding onto alone for so long. Releasing that kind of buried turmoil would tear at anybody no matter how strong they were. He didn't say anything as he rocked him on the bed and pressed kisses to his hair.

Ichigo shushed him as he stammered apologies into his neck. He had absolutely nothing to apologize for. After a little while, Shiro quieted down and sat slumped against him, exhausted. There was the occasional sniff, but he seemed to be finished. Reaching over and grabbing a handful of tissues, he helped clean him up a little and let him blow his nose. He looked so tired. Ichigo kissed his forehead and laid him down on the bed, pulling the blanket up over them both. He actually felt a little energized and he stayed awake long after Shiro fell asleep.

What a strange trip this had all been. It really wasn't long ago that he'd practically been delivered like a package to the albino at the office building. A lot had happened in such a short time. But he wouldn't change any of it really. Not if it meant he couldn't have this. He snuggled deeper under the blankets and just lay quietly for some time. Shiro woke a little later and they both got up to take a shower. The afternoon was pretty much gone and it had trailed into evening. When they went downstairs, the door was just opening and the girls bounced in. Well, Yuzu bounced. Karin followed at a more sedate pace, but she seemed just as pleased even if it was more subdued. Ichigo's dad came in and smiled at them all.

"We were going out to dinner and we came back to ask you if you wanted to go with us." Yuzu grabbed onto Shiro's hand and looked up at him hopefully. He just looked back, a little flustered.

"Sure."

Ichigo smiled as Yuzu let go of the mildly bewildered albino and bounded back toward the door. Isshin came a little closer and spoke in a low voice to both teenagers.

"Unless of course the two of you are too tired. I'd understand. Really."

They both glanced at him with wide eyes, one reddening and the other only able to manage a subtle shade of pink. He had a small smirk on his face as he watched them come up with a dozen denials and explanations in their heads. He just laughed at them and headed toward the door. They glanced back at each other, Shiro looking mildly worried. Ichigo took a breath and shrugged. To him, there'd been no mistaking the double meaning of that last remark. There was nothing to worry about really. It was nice to know his dad didn't mind. But it was unnerving at the same time. How the hell did he know things like that? Shaking his head and regaining his composure, he pulled on Shiro's hand and led him out after the others.

. . . . . . .

Okay, I made myself cry a little when I wrote that. *sniffle* Hadn't meant to make it so emotional, but that's the way it works for me. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Tastes Like Strawberries- 15

When the alarm rang Monday morning, Shiro immediately picked up the clock and threw it across the room. Ichigo was slowly blinking his eyes open, his arm extended slightly to turn the alarm off in a less violent way. He shot Shiro an irritated look. The albino just shrugged and snuggled back into the blankets. Ichigo sighed and crawled over him to stand and stretch next to the bed.

"If you don't get up in the next five minutes, I'm yanking the blankets off and dumping your ass on the floor." There was a muffled snort from the bed. "Jerk."

"I thought you said you would go in today." Ichigo started rummaging around in his closet for his spare uniform. He and Shiro were the same size, so it would fit fine. The other teenager emerged from the blankets, his hair sticking out in wild, white tufts.

"I said I'd go. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Fair enough. Here." Shiro caught the pile of clothes as the blankets slid down to his lap. Ichigo caught sight of his bare chest and couldn't help but stare for a moment. Shiro grinned when he caught him looking.

"Wanna be late?" There was no mistaking the glint in his eyes or the suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Ichigo rolled his own eyes and laughed.

"Tempting, but no." Ichigo watched the other's expression change suddenly like he'd just thought of something unpleasant. "You okay?"

Shiro paused before answering. "Think he'll be there?"

"Dunno." Ichigo came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "He hasn't been in for a couple days but he might be today. You going to be able to do this?"

Shiro looked at Ichigo and considered the question. Could he? After all, he'd been driven to distraction by a few words on a piece of paper. He hadn't even seen him yet. Would he break down completely if they came face to face? He sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to come up with an answer. No. He could do this. Turning to Ichigo, he reached out and took his hand and squeezed it.

"I can do it." Ichigo nodded and squeezed back before leaning in to kiss him. It was a quiet press of lips and Shiro melted into it. Yes, he could do this if for no other reason than knowing he didn't have to do it alone. He didn't really want to hide behind Ichigo, but there was a certain amount of comfort knowing that he'd be there without having to be asked. He reached up to cup Ichigo's cheek when he pulled away. They gazed at each other for a moment before Shiro got up to get dressed. As they were heading out the door, Ichigo stopped him.

"Hey, do you still have my math book?"

"Why would I?"

"Remember when you jacked my bag when we first met? I had it that day, but it wasn't there when you gave the rest back." Ichigo gave Shiro dry look as the albino bit his lip while he tried to remember. Yeah, he probably did have it back at the office building. He smirked as he remembered that he'd kept it so Ichigo would be forced to come looking for him. Of course, he hadn't been able to wait that long and things had progressed from there. The smirk turned into a look of apology under the weight of Ichigo's frown.

"Sorry. I think it's back in my room."

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo let his expression soften. He couldn't really stay mad at him. "We need to go there anyway so you can pick up your stuff."

"Stuff?" Shiro raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because you're not staying there anymore." Ichigo watched a trail of emotions play over Shiro's face. There was confusion at first while he tried to figure out what Ichigo meant. Then a little anger, probably at the thought of being ordered around. And then there was honest surprise and maybe a little guilt.

"Look, you've all been really nice but. . ."

"You're staying with us. Period." Ichigo's tone left no room for argument but Shiro tried anyway. Ichigo cut him off as he was opening his mouth to reply. "My dad's fine with it. I already asked him." Shiro stood motionless as he took it in. He felt extremely comfortable here, but he hadn't considered the possibility that he'd be allowed to stay permanently. The thought hadn't even occurred to him. "Hey." Shiro startled out of his thoughts when Ichigo came over to put his hands on his shoulders. After a moment, he pulled away awkwardly. "If you don't want to. . .I mean. . ." Ichigo was caught by surprise when Shiro pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's fine. I. . . thank you." And then the albino was out the door in an instant mumbling something about meeting him downstairs. Ichigo took a deep breath and let him go. The last couple of days had been full of emotion and he wanted to give the other boy a chance to compose himself. He headed downstairs for breakfast hoping that he'd be okay.

In the bathroom, Shiro clenched his jaw and tried to hold back the pricking sensation that stung his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was little and this was the second time in as many days. What the hell? Taking a few shuddering breaths, he did his best to pull himself together. Splashing some cold water on his face seemed to help.

When he dried himself with the towel, he looked at himself in the mirror over the sink. The bruise on his jaw was just a yellowed memory now. It would be completely gone in a couple of days. He wondered how long it would take for the rest of him to heal. That might be a little longer. Even as he thought about his past, it brought up a twinge of pain. But at least he was able to think about it. That was a first. He couldn't remember the last time he'd really looked at what had happened. He'd been too busy trying to survive. But that wasn't living. It was just existing and that wasn't the same thing. Sighing, he went down to get something to eat.

When he came into the main room, Yuzu smiled at him from the kitchen. Shiro couldn't help but return it. He was still surprised by her happy acceptance. Sighing softly, he took a seat at the table. Later, when they were almost finished with breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Yuzu skipped over to answer it but when she came back in, she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Dad, there are two people here to see Shiro."

Shiro and Ichigo immediately tensed and exchanged a startled look. But Ichigo frowned after a moment. Grimmjow and his thugs wouldn't come knocking on the door. Isshin got up from the table to go see them in. A blonde man and a dark woman came in. They were dressed in plain clothes, but Shiro would bet good money that they were cops. He took in their relatively casual attire and tried to figure out what department they were from. But they seemed a little off somehow. So, not your average cops then.

"Urahara. While it's nice to see you after so long, you really should have called."

Ichigo's brow raised. He'd never heard his dad sound so serious when he wasn't working in the clinic. And it sounded like he knew these people which was also odd. The woman stepped forward and gave a short bow.

"Apologies, Kurosaki-san. But we need to speak to Shirosaki." Shiro glared at them both. They were familiar for some reason and the feeling was not a good one. It was a small, cold sensation that curled in his gut. Isshin blocked their path before they could move any closer to the table.

"He's still a minor and doesn't have to talk to you without a parent present."

The blonde man tilted his head to the side slightly. "You and I both know that's not an option. And as you're not his legal guardian, you really have no say in the matter."

Ichigo watched his father's expression chill slightly. "I'm his doctor which give me certain leeway."

"Hey, don't stress yourself out on my account or anything." Shiro stood from the table and went over look the strangers in the eye, waving Ichigo's dad away casually. Ichigo was mildly surprised at his sudden change in demeanor. Gone was the vulnerable boy from upstairs who had trouble showing gratitude without losing his composure. This was more like the cocky gang leader Ichigo had met more than a week ago. If his dad was bothered by the change in attitude, he didn't show it. Shiro stopped in front of them and stared for a few moments before speaking again. "What do you want?"

"Are you familiar with this person?" Urahara held up a photo and even from the table, Ichigo could see the flash of blue. Grimmjow. What did they have to do with him? Shiro leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Why are you asking when it sounds like you already know the answer?" Shiro wasn't sure why, but somehow he knew they did.

"How about this person?"

Ichigo watched Shiro frown and lean to look at the picture they held up before shaking his head. "No. Should I?"

Urahara and his companion seemed to study his response carefully but it was hard to tell what they were looking for. "That's all. We may come speak to you again."

"Whatever." Everyone watched the two leave with mildly confused expressions.

When they were gone, Yuzu came over to Isshin and tugged at his sleeve. "Who were they Daddy?" She clutched the spoon in her hand as she blinked at the door as if she expected them to come right back.

"Some people that I knew a long time ago. Don't worry about it." Isshin glanced at Shiro who gave him a bored look in return. "I'm sorry if they bothered you."

Shiro just shrugged and nodded to Ichigo. "C'mon. If we don't leave now, we really will be late."

Ichigo got up from the table to follow him out the door. When they'd gone a ways down the street, he turned to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Seriously. I mean it." Ichigo caught Shiro's sleeve and stopped him.

"So do I." Shiro looked pointedly down at the fingers that grasped the fabric of his jacket before glaring at their owner.

Ichigo just returned the look with one of his own. But after a moment, he sighed and let go. "Sorry."

Shiro closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. "No, I'm sorry. It's just. . ." He wasn't quite sure how to explain his defensiveness. There was no way he would admit that he'd felt the urge to be sick at the sight of the first photo. Not even to Ichigo. But now that they were away from the house and relatively alone, he was feeling better. As for the second guy, he'd honestly never seen him before. He looked middle aged with brown hair and eyes, but there was definitely something striking about him. Not to mention that 'I own the world' look that had stared out from the glossy photo. Shiro could already guess he had something to do with Grimmjow, but he wasn't sure yet. He started walking again and Ichigo moved with him.

"You don't have to explain it to me. I was just worried, that's all." Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Shiro glanced at him before mirroring the pose. But it was move of a protective move for him than just something to do with his hands. He swallowed before speaking. "Thanks. Again."

"It's okay." Ichigo felt his lips pull in a small smile before he sobered again. "Whatever is going on or whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere." Ichigo saw Shiro bite his lip as he watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"I know." And he did. Shiro wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve Ichigo, but he sure as hell wasn't going do anything to jeopardize that.


	16. Chapter 16

Tastes Like Strawberries- 16

Shiro and Ichigo continued on for a while in silence. There were questions that Ichigo wanted to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Not right now anyway. Shiro was obviously bothered by those two even if he hadn't said anything about it. When they were a little over half way to school, Shiro suddenly veered off with a growl.

"What the. . ?" Ichigo followed after him, trying to figure out what he was doing. "Where are you going?"

Shiro didn't say anything. He stopped next to a parked car and knocked on the window, his knuckles rapping hard on the glass. When Ichigo came closer, he could see Urahara rolling down the window with a rather sheepish look on his face. Ichigo blinked in surprised. He hadn't even noticed them. Shiro leaned down and braced his hands against the door so he could peer into the car. The woman was sitting in the passenger seat, her expression passive.

"So you're stalking me now?" Shiro's words were playful but there was an edge to his voice.

"I was merely. . ."

"Following me. Yeah, I get that part, no matter what you were going to say. Why?"

"There are some unanswered questions that need attention." Urahara pulled out a notebook and flipped through some pages of notes. Shiro raised a brow as he watched him carefully. "Two years ago, a fifteen year old boy was admitted to Karakura hospital." Ichigo watched Shiro stiffen slightly but it was so subtle, he may have been the only one who noticed. The blonde man continued, seemingly oblivious to the reaction he was getting. "He was unconscious for nearly three days but even when he woke, he wouldn't speak to anyone. Not even his father when he came to see him."

"Bullshit, he never even showed up. . ." Shiro shoved back from the car and shut his mouth with a click before he said anything else. His breathing had become a little heavy and he forced himself to calm down. Sparkling grey eyes regarded him calmly from the car.

"We just want to talk to you. Just like we did then. You disappeared from the hospital before we got the chance last time."

"He doesn't have to. My dad was right about that, whoever you are." Ichigo came close, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he stood next to Shiro. "You know, as a matter of fact, I don't remember seeing any badges. Who did you say you worked for?"

The glint in the grey eyes sharpened as they narrowed. The woman leaned forward to catch Ichigo's gaze before speaking. "We didn't."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Who gives a shit?" Shiro caught Ichigo's sleeve and steered him away as he muttered under his breath. "Don't worry about those assholes." The albino quickened his pace, glancing quickly over his shoulder to see of they would follow. But the two seemed content to stay in their car for now. Shiro changed direction and went down a narrow side street just in case. When they were out of sight, Ichigo turned to him.

"Are you in trouble with them?"

Shiro was quiet for a moment. "No." He wasn't. Not really. But he remembered them now. As soon as the blonde guy had mentioned the hospital, there were flashes of recall that brought up images from back then. Shiro remembered the two of them visiting his room and asking him things before they were shooed away by the nurses. But it was hard to tell what was reality and what was his imagination. He'd been in an incredible amount of pain at the time and the meds had been strong. Not to mention that he was doing his best to ignore everything. As soon as he was able to stand, he'd snuck out one night and never gone back. Beside him, Ichigo frowned.

"Wait. If they've supposedly been needing to talk to you, why did they wait all this time? That doesn't make any sense." Shiro chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about it. That was a good question. "It probably wouldn't have been hard to find you." Ichigo's gaze turned wry. "I mean, it's not like you blend in completely or anything. No offense." He held his hands up helplessly at Shiro's angry expression. But after a moment, the albino sighed and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't know what they want or why they've waited this long."

They both continued on to school, trying to ignore the rest. There was nothing they could do about it in class anyway. Shiro started to tense up as they got within sight of the building. He couldn't seem to help himself. Realistically, Grimmjow couldn't do anything to him. Even _he_ was smart enough not to start anything in public. But Shiro was having trouble loosening the knot that had tied itself in his middle. He hadn't realized how freaked out this would make him. Shiro jumped when Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, calm down. Don't let him get to you." Ichigo winced and nearly slapped his hand to his forehead. "And I know how stupid that sounded. Sorry."

"It's okay." Shiro shrugged and mentally shook himself. He said he could do this and he would. Straightening, he shoved his hands in his pockets and did his best to look disinterested in the whole thing. But when they got into the classroom, the desk behind Ichigo's was empty. Shiro sat down and glanced around before slouching in his chair. There were a few interested looks shot in his direction. Rumors were apparently already flying as to why he'd been missing the last couple of days. Not that he'd been incredibly punctual on a regular basis before this. But there was a quiet murmur that seemed to be hovering around his presence. Ichigo frowned but Shiro just ignored it. Screw the lot of them.

By the time the bell had rung, there was still no Grimmjow. But instead of being a relief, Shiro felt cheated somehow. After stressing himself out to the point of being ill, there was no closure for his anxiety. He'd actually wanted to tell the bastard to fuck off to his face and now he wouldn't get the chance. Well, at least not today. There would probably be other times. From what Ichigo had said, Grimmjow had been extremely interested. He'd be back and he'd be more insistent. He didn't like it when he didn't get his way. Closing his eyes briefly, Shiro swallowed hard. The teacher came back into the room and Shiro glanced up to see her giving him a significant look.

"So nice to have you with us again Shirosaki. While your other professors may have been lax with your attendance, I will not be so lenient."

Shiro just grinned at her. "No problem. Maybe I just haven't been in the right learning environment. You think you've got what it takes to hold my attention for more than five minutes?" There was a lilting tease to Shiro's words and if Ichigo hadn't seen his nervousness from earlier, he would have said it never happened. He still marveled at the change just like he had earlier at the house. But he forced himself to relax. Shiro could posture if he felt the need to protect himself, but Ichigo knew what was on the inside now. He'd never be fooled by the act again.

Up front, the teacher narrowed her eyes at the challenge while all the other students in the room glanced between her and the smiling albino. "Open your history books to chapter four." Pulling out her chalk like a weapon, she started writing place names on the board. Ichigo turned slightly in his chair and raised a brow. Shiro's grin widened before he pursed his lips gave him an air kiss. Shaking his head and laughing quietly, the redhead turned back around and took out his book. He'd be fine.

When the lunch bell rang, they went up to the roof with Chad following behind them. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he caught sight of Mizuiro and Keigo bringing up the rear. The brunette was practically bouncing with all the questions he probably had. Shooting a cautious look at Shiro, he saw that he'd noticed too. The pale boy shrugged it off, seemingly uncaring. There was tension in the line of his shoulders even if he looked relaxed at first glance. They settled themselves and started eating, the quiet mildly uncomfortable. Unable to stand it any longer, Keigo leaned toward Shiro.

"So, is it true you got your ass kicked last week? That's kind of surprising since you're such a badass and all. . ." Keigo trailed off as a flat golden gaze pinned him to the roof. But Shiro smiled after a moment. If anything, it made Keigo even more nervous.

"You should see the other guys."

The brunette swallowed painfully and looked back at his sandwich. Ichigo elbowed Shiro gently and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Cut it out."

"What?"

Ichigo gave him a flat look of his own. "You know what. Don't terrorize him just because you know how."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Keigo's voice was a little shaky, but he took a deep breath and sat a little straighter. "Seriously though. Are you okay?"

Shiro nearly dropped his sandwich but covered quickly by setting it down and picking up his juice instead. He watched Keigo quietly for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, I'm fine." He was just getting used to Ichigo giving a damn. It never occurred to him that anyone else would. Not that Keigo really did. That couldn't be it could it? Maybe he just wanted something. But as Shiro sipped his drink, he realized that wasn't it.

This was going to take some getting used to. The way he saw and understood things was slowly changing and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it. A hand settled gently on his knee and he looked over to see Ichigo watching him with a mildly worried expression on his face. Shiro found himself wanting to put him at ease.

"Really. I'm okay."

Ichigo nodded. The other three exchanged a look before smiling and finishing their lunches.

The rest of the day went relatively quickly and soon they were picking up their things and getting ready to leave. On the way out, a couple of guys came up and fell into step beside them. Ichigo recognized them from the office building and relaxed the muscles that had gone instantly into defense mode when they'd approached. The two of them kept sending him nervous glances. If he remembered right, they were there when he was attacked that first time. And he'd gotten his fair share of hits in. Ichigo grinned which made them pale a bit. If anything, he should be thanking them. Losing that fight had led him to where he and Shiro were now.

"Dude, are you ever coming back?" The first sounded a little distressed. "I mean, it's weird without you around all the time."

Shiro glanced over at Kaguma who was fidgeting badly. "Why does it matter? I've taken off before."

He really wasn't sure what the big deal was. There were times when he stayed at other places. If for no other reason than to pretend that he had a real home and not some small room in an abandoned building. He pushed the thought aside. That didn't matter now. Once he picked up his stuff, he doubted he'd go back there. At least not to stay. During classes that day, he'd been trying to imagine what it would be like living at Ichigo's house. It had been a long time since he'd had any place that he had really called home. He considered still hanging out at the office building but for some reason, the idea held no draw whatsoever. He snorted to himself. Maybe he was growing up. What a thought.

"I think you guys will be fine on your own." Shiro grinned. "Unless you think you need a mommy that badly." Both of them sneered as he knew they would. They straightened and shoved their hands in their pockets. "Forget it, man. We were just wondering." They trailed off unhappily.

Outside, Shiro headed in the direction of Ichigo's house instead of turning toward the business district.

"Hey, I thought we were going to make a stop first." Ichigo had to jog to catch up.

"Not today. We can do it tomorrow." Shiro could feel Ichigo watching him and he turned to catch his gaze. "What?"

"Nothing." Ichigo had actually wondered for a moment if Shiro had changed his mind about staying with him. But it seemed like there was something else bothering him. Not surprising with all that had been going on lately. He really wanted to ask but he knew Shiro would just get irritated. No, they could talk about it later if he wanted. There was still a lot they had to learn about each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Tastes Like Strawberries- 17

"What was that all about?" Ichigo risked a glance at Shiro who was striding along with his hands in his pockets. He really wasn't going to ask, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"They're just needy. Don't worry about it." Shiro sighed deeply and relaxed. He'd been hunching his shoulders and they were starting to ache.

"Just checking."

They were quiet after that, not really knowing what to say that wouldn't sound inane or stir up something uncomfortable. When they got home, Shiro opened the door and went inside. He kicked off his shoes as he went for the inner door. Ichigo followed suit and was just about to come in and close it behind him when he noticed that Shiro had stopped dead in his tracks. His gaze seemed to be locked on something Ichigo couldn't see. There was a tension in the pale boy's shoulders that strained the fabric of his jacket. Ichigo slowly eased himself farther into the room, not wanting to spook him.

On the kitchen counter, there was a vase of flowers. A single white lily sat in the center of the bouquet surrounded by clusters of blue blossoms that Ichigo couldn't identify. It was an odd arrangement and it looked like the lily was being engulfed. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Shiro's angry words.

"Fucking bastard."

There was a startled murmur from the dining room. Yuzu stood with a placemat in her hand, a worried look on her face. Shiro mentally kicked himself. He didn't want to swear in front of her, but he couldn't help it. There was no mistaking where the flowers had come from. And the image. It was so intentional. So Grimmjow. And the fact that they had been delivered here to Ichigo's house was making him start to panic. It welled up and pushed all of his rational thoughts away. His body started to tremble slightly. Grimmjow knew where he was staying. He needed to get out, to get away.

Ichigo watched Shiro struggle with himself. And by the way he was twitching, he could tell he would have bolted by now if Ichigo hadn't been standing in front of the door. After some internal battle, Shiro practically ran for the stairs, his footsteps loud and unsteady as he went up. Yuzu came forward, the placemat twisted in her fingers as she watched him go.

"Is he okay? Does he not like flowers?"

Ichigo looked down at her and tried to think of how to explain it. He'd known what had Shiro so freaked out when he first looked at the vase. A single white bloom overwhelmed by blue. Grimmjow was apparently more subtle than Ichigo first thought.

"That's not it exactly. Just _these_ flowers."

"I thought they were pretty." Yuzu lowered her eyes a little.

"They are." Ichigo came over and put an arm around her shoulders. "They just remind him of some not so nice things."

"Is it the things that keep making him sad?"

"What?" Ichigo looked down at Yuzu and tried to read her expression. Had she picked up on that so easily? Shiro had a pretty damn good poker face if you didn't know what to look for.

"Sometimes he has this really sad expression on his face. It's usually when he thinks nobody's looking." She bit her lip before looking up at Ichigo, hope written on her face. "Will you make it better?"

"I'm trying."

"Okay." Taking a small breath, Yuzu gathered up the vase in her hands. "I'll take care of these so he won't seem them again. I don't want him to remember bad things." Just before she went out the door, she turned and looked back at Ichigo. "We need to do something really nice so that's what he'll think about most." Ichigo smiled at her. She smiled back before going out the door.

Glancing at the stairs, Ichigo took a deep breath before going up. He wondered if Shiro needed some time to compose himself, but waiting would probably only make it worse. When he opened up the door, Shiro was sitting on the bed leaning partially out the open window with his arms braced on the sill. He didn't say anything when Ichigo came in and shut the door. Ichigo wanted so badly to ask if he was okay even though he knew he wasn't. After a few moments, Shiro broke the silence.

"Am I ever going to get over this shit?" He winced slightly at the swear. It had never really occurred to him how much profanity he used on a regular basis. He needed to do something about that.

"Give yourself some time. Honestly. It's been a rough couple of days for you. And you know it's not going to be fixed overnight." Ichigo sat down on the bed and held himself still when Shiro turned and glared.

"Don't hand me all that pandering psychology crap. I know that." Shiro closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to snap at him. He was just trying to help. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." There was a soft snort in reply and then another stretch of silence. After a few heavy moments, Ichigo tried again. "If there's anything you need. . ." He broke off as Shiro turned suddenly and pinned him down to the bed.

"Are you sure you want to make that kind of offer?" His gaze was intense and it held Ichigo down just as much as the grip on his shoulders. But he didn't turn away. Their lips met and it was hard and demanding, the contact slightly bruising. Shiro thrust his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, sweeping and tasting every inch of him. He didn't need to think about this, he could do it so easily. At least here he was in control of things. He stilled at that last thought and pulled away slightly. Ichigo's expression was slightly hazy with arousal and mild confusion. He frowned and reached for Shiro with one hand. But the albino quickly pulled back out range, his pale features twisted with something Ichigo couldn't identify. He tried to drag a coherent thought together.

"What is it?"

"I c-can't." Shiro was starting to shake and he held his arm up protectively in front of him when Ichigo sat up. "I can't do this." Control. That's what Grimmjow used to do to him. Show him who was in control. And it was most emphatically never Shiro. To think that he'd ever considered doing that to someone else made him feel sick. Especially not to Ichigo. He felt the sting in his eyes again and could barely hold back the strangled sound that slipped from his throat. Since when had he been this damned moody? One moment he was horny as hell and the next, he was whimpering with self pity. He was such a pathetic heap.

Ichigo really didn't know what to do. He wanted so badly to hold Shiro, but he was afraid to touch him at the same time. So many bad memories. He only had the barest idea of what he'd been through and wasn't sure what would be a comfort and what would cause more damage. But when he saw the first trickle of moisture slide down his pale cheek, he couldn't sit back any more. Moving slowly, he went over and pulled him into his arms. Shiro jumped slightly at the touch but he seemed to calm down a little when Ichigo murmured in his ear. It wasn't words, just sound. His voice and the quiet tone of it. The initial moment of tension passed and they both relaxed. Ichigo started rocking him in place and Shiro let out a shuddering sigh.

"It's okay."

"I-I. . ." Shiro kept stuttering for a moment but Ichigo shushed him.

"No, don't apologize. I mean it. It's okay."

And Shiro believed him. Turning into the embrace, he buried his face in Ichigo's neck and held on tight. After a few more moments of gentle rocking, Ichigo leaned back so they were reclining against the headboard. They'd wait it out. He didn't have to go anywhere or do anything until he was ready. Stoking his hair gently, Ichigo just held him. The simple touch was enough to calm him down. They lay there like that for a while, not really paying attention to the time. Eventually, the sun started to set and it got dark outside. A cold breeze brushed the curtains aside and swept over them. Ichigo felt a quiet mumble against his collarbone.

"Hnn. Cold."

"Well, you left the window open." Ichigo laughed quietly and kissed his hair. "And now the heat's being let out."

"M'sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Shiro pulled back a little. "We've been saying that a lot lately."

"I know. But I still mean it." Ichigo watched Shiro think about that for a moment before he sat up and crawled over to close the window. When he turned back, he rubbed at his eyes with a weary hand. He nodded when Ichigo asked if he was hungry. "Let's go downstairs. You'll probably feel better after you eat something." Ichigo started to get up but paused as a hand grasped his wrist. He held himself still as Shiro leaned in, letting him do whatever he felt comfortable with. Pale lips pressed against Ichigo's cheek gently before Shiro pulled away again.

"Thanks." The word was so quiet, Ichigo barely heard it. But when he smiled, Shiro returned it. It was shaky and hesitant but it was there. A start at least.

By the time they got downstairs, Shiro was mostly himself again. He still felt a little vulnerable but at least he could be that way here and not feel exposed. He knew there was nothing in this house he needed to protect himself from. It was a nice feeling. To his relief, the vase was gone. Nobody mentioned it and he was content to leave it that way. It still didn't solve the problem of Grimmjow knowing where he was, but he could only deal with one thing at a time.

After he'd eaten, he sat back and sighed. Ichigo was right. He did feel better now. When Yuzu smiled at him hesitantly from across the table, he returned it. Her expression brightened at the sight and she practically bounced in her chair. Shiro raised a brow and looked at Ichigo who seemed pleased by the silent exchange. But he just shook his head slightly in response, his expression wry. Okay, whatever. It was just nice to be around happy people on a regular basis for once.

When dinner was over, they excused themselves and went up to do their homework. For the first time, Shiro wasn't irritated by it. It was something to concentrate on other than what was bothering him. Mostly. His thoughts kept drifting back to the flowers even though he tried to stay focused. After finishing his last assignment, he shut his book with a thump and tossed it over onto his bag. Ichigo looked up from his own book, his expression mildly concerned. Shiro waved it away.

"Don't worry, I'm not on the verge of another breakdown or anything."

"I wasn't thinking that." Okay, so maybe he was. But Ichigo was a little on edge at the moment. While he was trying to pick through his history notes, it occurred to him that Grimmjow knew where he lived. He supposed that there were a dozen valid ways he could find out. Or he could have followed them home. Ichigo was always on the lookout, but it was possible that he'd missed him. Even with that conspicuous hair color. He pushed the books aside and stretched out on his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed arms. Shiro turned where he sat in the desk chair.

"Ichigo. He knows. Where I am, I mean." Shiro swallowed and tried not to let the looming shadow of panic bloom into something worse.

"I know. But nothing's going to happen to you here." Ichigo looked up at Shiro, his expression hard. "I won't let it."

Shiro forced himself to relax in the chair. "Look, I know. . ."

"I mean it. My dad won't either. I know he can be a goof most of the time but when he's serious, he can be pretty scary." Ichigo struggled for a way to make that last part sound less creepy. "I mean, he's a tough guy." Lame sounding, but true. Ichigo remembered the time that somebody had come in to try and steal drugs from the clinic. He'd pulled out a knife and actually threatened the girls. Isshin had been calm and serious the whole time and he hadn't moved an inch. Ichigo had never seen his dad stand up to anybody like that. In the end, the guy had run away only to be arrested soon after.

Shiro sighed. He knew that Ichigo was trying to make him feel more secure, but that would take a hell of a lot right now. He didn't want to be responsible for anything happening to Yuzu or Karin. Or Ichigo for that matter. Ichigo seemed to know where his train of thought was going.

"Remember what I said the last time you almost suggested that it would have been better if we'd never met? I meant what I said then. And I mean it now too." Ichigo narrowed his eyes when Shiro grinned at him. It was a feral smile with a promise of violence at the edges.

"You said you'd kick my ass but as I recall, I laid you out the last time you tried to do that."

"Only because I was thinking too much. Won't happen again." Ichigo let his mouth tilt up in a smirk. He watched Shiro stand slowly and reach to pull the books off the bed. Dropping them on the desk, he tilted his head to one side as he looked down at Ichigo.

"You're just using your brain. Start thinking with your instincts instead." Shiro frowned when Ichigo snorted.

"You mean I should think with my dick more?" They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment before breaking into uncontrollable laughter. Shiro collapsed on the bed and Ichigo wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing his face into Shiro's side. "Sorry." They continued until their breaths came in short gasps. When they calmed down a little, Shiro sighed.

"It couldn't hurt." He ran his fingers through unruly orange locks. "But honestly, I think for the first time in my life, I'm too tired."

Ichigo tilted his face up. "That's okay. I'm pretty wiped too." They got up to change into their sleep clothes and then slipped under the blankets together. Shiro curled up against Ichigo's side and rested his head on his shoulder. He could feel the beat of his heart under his ear and he closed his eyes contentedly. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't still freaked out a little. But for now, he was okay.


	18. Chapter 18

You guys are all so awesome. I love reading your reviews.

Tastes Like Strawberries- 18

Shiro woke in the middle of the night. His eyes felt rough and swollen from crying earlier. He really hated doing that and hoped it wouldn't become and irritating and embarrassing habit. Ichigo was still asleep beside him, his breathing deep and even. Shiro could see the outline of his profile in the moonlight that came in through the partially covered window. A horrible thought clawed its way up from inside telling him that he couldn't do anything to protect him. Every time anything even mildly Grimmjow related came up, he turned into a wreck. What was going to happen when he saw him in person?

All of the comforting thoughts and reassurances he'd been given earlier seemed pale and foolhardy here in the dark. So what was he going to do about it? A chill settled in Shiro's gut as he realized that he'd have to leave. There was no other way to make sure everyone here stayed safe. The small voice of reason in his head argued that he was being stupid.

He ignored it like he always did and got up carefully so he wouldn't wake his partner. The thought almost stopped him. That's what Ichigo had become. At first, Shiro had seen him as a rival. Then when he'd gotten a closer look, he was a conquest. Something to be obtained. Things had turned in some really strange directions since then and Shiro had gotten way more than he bargained for. And now that they'd gotten closer, there were way too many things he felt about Ichigo to be able to sum it up in one word. But the best he could think of was partner.

Shiro's face twisted in pain as he considered leaving him. Maybe once he'd taken care of Grimmjow, he'd come back and see what happened. Biting his lip, he struggled to think of another way but nothing came to mind. This was the way it had to be. Slipping quietly into his clothes, he crept downstairs toward the door. The voice in his head was back but instead of just telling him he was being stupid, it was calling him a coward. And he supposed he was no matter how much it pissed him off. Ichigo was one of a kind. Somebody who accepted him and was there for him without asking anything in return. And while he'd once thought the same thing of Grimmjow, he now knew the real deal when he saw it. But he didn't deserve it.

Ichigo could do better. Yeah. That fit better and let him ignore the nagging thoughts that slowed his steps. He'd find somebody else that deserved his attention more. Somebody who would never even consider sneaking out in the middle of the night just because they were too scared to accept unconditional warmth and affection. He stopped with his hand on the knob. Was that really it? Was that why he was running? It sounded so much more self sacrificing and noble a few moments before when he was going in order to protect him. Or was it really selfishness that was pushing him to move?

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut tight and clenched his teeth. That feeling of helplessness from earlier was creeping up again. He could feel it taking advantage of his indecision so it could truly mess him up. Why was this so damn hard? He was just a few feet from leaving and ignoring everything. A quiet voice from behind him made his eyes snap open.

"Leaving now won't solve your problems." Isshin sounded so calm. It was a sharp contrast to Shiro's roiling thoughts and he fought not to snap at the older man.

"It would solve some of yours."

"Really? Which ones?" Instead of anger and denials, he was hearing an almost amused curiosity.

"What?" Shiro turned, honestly baffled. "You're kidding right? You've already got three kids. You don't need another one. Especially a messed up one that can't even make up his damned mind."

"Have I ever said that having you here bothered me?" The tone was so matter of fact, that Shiro had a hard time coming up with an argument. He settled for being petulant and snorted derisively.

"Adults never say everything that they're really thinking. Why should you be any different?"

"And how many adults do you really know?"

"It doesn't matter. It's better that I go. Really." But Shiro wasn't quite so sure of that now as he was five minutes ago.

"Hichigo." It had been so long since anyone had actually spoken his first name. And never with such a soft tone. Not since his mother. That probably stopped him more surely than anything else. A hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed gently. It was a position he'd been in before, but it had usually been because someone was steering him somewhere. The principal's office, the bedroom. But there was no pressure here. Just an offer. It occurred to him that he could actually walk out right now and Isshin would most likely not stop him. He'd be disappointed, but somehow Shiro knew he'd never physically force him to stay.

"Go back to bed." The hand came up and smoothed Shiro's hair. He sighed deeply and let it all go. He really was being stupid and he knew it.

"Okay." Weariness was starting to make itself known. He'd been spurred on by what had seemed like a good idea and he'd felt energized by the decision. But now it seemed kind of idiotic and he was starting to realize how tired he still was. Mumbling an apology, he finally took his hand off the doorknob.

"It's alright. Go get some sleep."

Shiro felt the warmth of the touch lingering as he went up the stairs. He still wasn't entirely sure he could deal with all of this. But it was finally starting to sink in that he wouldn't be doing it alone. He knew it before at least on a surface level. Now it seemed more deep and substantial. He berated himself for not even seeing it before.

When he got back upstairs, he didn't bother changing again. He just stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Ichigo was still sleeping, blissfully unaware that he'd been alone for a short while. He turned to Shiro and snuggled up against him when he settled on the mattress. The pale boy sighed again. How could he ever have even considered leaving this? He must have been totally mental with fatigue. It wasn't long before he drifted off.

Isshin watched quietly from the doorway, his expression a little sad. For a moment, he'd thought Shiro was actually gong to walk out. He sighed and closed the door quietly. It pained him to think that he might almost have dishonored Ayame's memory by not taking care of her son. She had been Masaki's closest friend after all. Thoughts of his wife brought bittersweet memories to the surface. No child should have to deal with the loss of a parent. On his way back to his room, he peered in at the girls for a moment before moving on. But they were doing alright. Hopefully, Shiro would realize he had a place here if he wanted it and know that he would be alright too.

. . . . . . .

Shiro felt a prodding touch that kept trying to pull him from the warm depths of sleep. He pushed it away irritably and tried to roll over onto his other side.

"C'mon Shiro. Are we going to have to do this every morning?" The tone was annoyed. Was Ichigo always so pissy in the morning? Shiro blinked his eyes open as he remembered what he'd almost done the night before. He glanced at Ichigo before lowering his eyes.

"Sorry." Dragging himself up, Shiro glanced around for his clothes. Hands on his shoulders stopped him.

"You okay?"

No. He really wasn't. He actually kind of felt like crap. And not because of all the emotional weirdness lately. But he'd get through it if he had to. "I'm okay. Just not feeling that great."

"Maybe you should stay home today." Ichigo leaned in and peered into Shiro's face only to raise a brow when the albino chuckled.

"Don't give me an excuse to skip. I might take you up on it." He waved it away. "I'll be fine." He could see that Ichigo wasn't quite buying it but it would have to do. "Besides, I want to go and get my stuff after school and get it over with. No more putting it off." On the way home the day before, he'd actually considered just abandoning it all. But there were some things at the office building that he wanted to hang on to. He actually had some decent clothes that he really liked and he didn't want to start completely from scratch. Not that money was an issue. He knew he wouldn't be totally dependant on Ichigo and his family. He frowned suddenly. And he really needed to find his pocket knife. It suddenly occurred to him that its loss was part of why he'd been so freaked out lately. It was a good luck charm of sorts and he always carried it with him. When he'd turned ten, his mother had asked him what he wanted for his birthday. He'd seen the knife in a store window and told her that was it. It was such a seemingly unattainable adult item and he'd wanted it. At the time, he thought that she considered him too young and babyish for such a tool when she first said no. Looking back on it now, he could understand her hesitation. But after a solemn promise that he would be super-grownup and extra careful, she gave in. Of course, he'd nearly taken his left thumb off three days later while he was playing with it. But that was beside the point. He sucked idly at the small scar for a moment as he thought about it. The memory brought a smile to his face. She'd been so obviously worried but she'd allowed him to keep it. He'd carried it on him ever since. It had to be around his room somewhere. He'd find it and get back that small part of himself. Then he'd come back home. Back here.

Ichigo stood watching Shiro. He had such a wistful expression on his face that he didn't want to interrupt his train of thought. Especially when he brought his thumb up to his lips unconsciously. Was that a nervous habit? He'd never noticed it before but it was kind of cute actually. Shiro sighed and smiled quietly before got up. He clapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Hurry up or we'll be late." He laughed when Ichigo shot him a mock scowl. He wasn't sure why he felt so much better now, but he wasn't going to waste it. They quickly showered and dressed, grabbing a quick breakfast on the way out as they hefted their books.

"You guys are awfully cheerful this morning." Karin eyed the two of them with mild suspicion as they put on their shoes. Tying his last lace, Shiro practically bounced up and kissed her on the top of the head before heading out the door. Ichigo laughed at her perplexed expression before he followed him out. Yuzu came out the door to watch them move down the street. A smile crept onto her face as she rested her head on Karin's shoulder.

"He's staying isn't he?"

Karin's frown melted a little and it almost turned into a smile. "Yeah. I think he's got it figured out now."

A/N: Ayame is a character I made up to be Shiro's mom. (Masaki is Ichigo's mom for anybody who might have forgotten. She's not mentioned by name much in the manga/anime.)


	19. Chapter 19

Tastes Like Strawberries- 19

Ichigo and Shiro headed down the street, their moods upbeat for first time in a couple days. Ichigo didn't want to change that, but he had to admit he was curious. "Karin's right. You're rather cheerful this morning." Golden eyes flicked in his direction for a moment but the smile stayed on Shiro's face so he didn't seem bothered by the comment. Then the look turned sly as if he'd just had a thought. "You want a kiss too?" The pale smile curved into a smirk.

"Only if I get to pick where." Ichigo slowed to a stop and Shiro looked back over his shoulder before coming over to him so they were mere inches apart. There was heat in his eyes now and the redhead fought not to shiver. Now wasn't really the time but he needed something. He felt a mild prick of selfishness at the thought but judging by the look on Shiro's face, he didn't seem to have any problems with it. When the albino spoke, his voice was low and suggestive and it sent another trill of sensation up Ichigo's spine.

"Where do you want it?"

Ichigo could feel Shiro's breath on his face. The loaded question nearly made him laugh but there was a serious tone to the playfulness. Ichigo tiled his head a little and tapped the side of his neck with his finger. Shiro smiled a little and leaned in to press his lips to the spot just above the collar of his shirt. When he pulled away, Ichigo touched his chin. The smile widened as pale lips pressed there lightly. And then Ichigo pointed to his lips, moistening them slightly with his tongue before Shiro obliged.

The simple kiss steadily became more heated and Ichigo dropped his bag to wind his arms around Shiro's neck. The embrace was returned and he was held tightly against the albino's body. A few passing people stopped to stare but the intimacy of the moment made most of them blush and hurry on. It was several moments before they came up for air, their faces flushed and breathing heavy. Shiro rested his forehead against Ichigo's and let out a laughing sigh.

"Now we really are late."

There was a soft snort in reply. "Can't bring myself to care at the moment. I'm glad you're feeling better." Shiro ran his hand up and down Ichigo's back a couple times before releasing him. Leaning down, he picked up the bag. Ichigo reached out to take it but Shiro just shifted it to his other hand and twined his fingers with Ichigo's. An orange brow raised at that, but he didn't say anything. Shiro took a breath before speaking again as they started walking.

"I just made a couple decisions, that's all." At Ichigo's worried expression, he shrugged. "Don't worry, nothing's really changed. Just the way I look at things." He kicked his feet a little as he thought of how to explain. "It's weird how shuffling stuff around in you head can make you feel better."

"Yeah. I know what that's like." And Ichigo did without him having to go into detail. There may be a lot that he still didn't know about the other boy, but at least he understood how his thought process worked. Mostly. Not everything was clear, but he didn't really need an explanation for this.

When they finally got to school, the bell had already rung. And as they entered the classroom, they could see that Grimmjow was absent again. Ichigo raised a brow. He'd only been in for one day. He silently hoped they'd just expel him and be done with it. The teacher gave Shiro a meaningful look as he passed. He just smiled at her. The expression she gave Ichigo was more of disappointment than anything else. Like she thought Shiro was a bad influence. Again, he couldn't bring himself to care too much. There was a lot going on in his life right now and he wished everyone would give him a break. But he didn't say anything as he took his seat. His track record with the faculty wasn't that great and he didn't want to start anything. Especially in front of the class.

Shiro ran his fingers casually through Ichigo's hair as he passed to sit at his own desk, nearly laughing when the redhead shrugged out of his touch. He was open and willing at home or on the street in front of strangers, but it appeared he was still a little cautious here at school. Looking around the class, he saw that several had noticed the touch and were already whispering to each other. There was a loud booming thump as the teacher dropped an extremely heavy book on her desk before she opened it. Her narrowed eyes scanned the class menacingly before she moved onto the lesson.

Later as Ichigo and Shiro were headed to the roof for lunch, she stopped the two of them with a crooked finger. She pulled out two sheets and wrote something on each before holding them out. "Before you go anywhere, take these to the office. I didn't want to disrupt the class any more than you already had. You were both tardy today. Don't think I'll let it slide."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw Shiro open his mouth. A strategically placed elbow kept him from actually saying anything. He snagged the albino's sleeve before he could recover and pulled him out the door. Shiro pulled away and sputtered a little as they moved down the hall.

"What the-"

"Just don't. We've got enough to deal with?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean. . ."

"It does actually. We were late. We're getting tardy slips. Don't say anything beyond 'It won't happen again' and we'll be fine." Ichigo sighed and gave him a pleading look. "Please don't make a big deal out of this."

Shiro held his gaze for a few minutes as they walked, not wanting to give in. But Ichigo seemed rather serious on the point. And in the grand scheme of these things it didn't really matter. "Alright. Sorry."

"It's okay." Ichigo's mouth quirked up. "You just have to be more selective about when you're being an ass." He barely ducked Shiro's light punch and it brushed his shoulder.

"Right now I'm not the one being an ass, Ass." By the time they got to the office, they were both laughing. The secretary gave them both the evil eye as they handed the slips to her, but she didn't say anything as she shooed them back out with a flick of her fingers. Once they were out of earshot, they started up again. "Speaking of ass. . ." Shiro reached over gave Ichigo's rear a squeeze. The redhead let out a startled yelp and danced a few steps away.

"We weren't really." Ichigo shot Shiro a mock glare as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Well, you did start it."

"Technically, _you_ did when you were about to say something stupid. You already tried to provoke her yesterday."

"Eh." Shiro shrugged noncommittally as they entered the stairwell. "I guess you're right." He grinned. "Besides, there are much more interesting things I could be doing with my mouth." He moved close and pinned Ichigo to the wall before catching his lips.

"Mrph-Shirmmmnn. . ." Ichigo was torn between not wanting to be caught necking on the stairs and an intense desire to give as good as he got. He surprised both Shiro and himself by practically shoving his tongue into the albino's mouth. The other boy chuckled deep in his throat and met him half way, sliding his own against him silkily. There was the sound of faraway voices on the other side of the roof door, but neither of them noticed.

"I thought I did, let me check." The door was pushed open. "Hey, are you guys- whoa! Never mind." The door closed again with a click. But they could still here Keigo's exclamation. "Holy shit! It's like they're trying to swallow each other's tongues or something."

Ichigo groaned and pulled back slightly before resting his head on Shiro's shoulder.

"Want me to growl at him and force him not to go spreading that around?" Shiro didn't care, but Ichigo might.

"Nah. It's not like they don't know anyway." Ichigo raised his head and gave him another quick kiss before moving to the door. He wasn't sure why he still felt a little nervous about his classmates seeing them together. When they were nearly trying to slide into each other's clothes on the street that morning, he hadn't even thought about it. Shaking his head, he just pushed the door open. Keigo was trying to shoot him furtive looks, while Mizuiro just looked mildly interested. Chad was stoic as ever. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Keigo smirked at them and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is that why you guys were late to class today?" Everyone on the roof gave him a bland look and he shrank back a little. "N-never mind." He gave up trying to pry after that and it was lunch as usual. Until the intercom hissed to life a few minutes later. They all looked up in surprise. The principal really didn't like to use it. He said it was because he felt it was disruptive. The students all knew that he just didn't like hearing the sound of his own voice over the speakers.

"Ichigo Kurosaki to the office please." Everyone looked at Ichigo who shifted uncomfortably.

"I was just down there ten minutes ago. What do they want now?" His mind was offering a dozen different possibilities, each more distressing than the last.

"Want me to go with you?"

Ichigo waved Shiro back. "No, I'll be fine. Be back in a few." His apprehension grew as he got closer to the office. But he knew that he wasn't really in trouble. He hadn't done anything lately. The secretary seemed a little less hostile than before. She actually seemed somewhat sympathetic for some reason. What, did someone die? As soon as the thought emerged, Ichigo started freaking out. Why would he think that? The principal came out of his office and gestured for him to come closer.

"We got a call from the middle school a moment ago." Shit! Something happened to Karin or Yuzu. "Karin has become ill and needs to be taken home. We called your house and the clinic, but we haven't been able to reach your father."

"Sick?" Karin never got sick.

"They said it was most likely an allergic reaction to something she had at lunch and it's not serious. But she isn't able to finish out the day."

"Oh, good. I mean, it's not good but I can deal with it." Ichigo nearly rolled his eyes at his own stuttering. His immense relief was making him a little stupid. He'd had something much more horrible in mind. Like maybe Grimmjow going after someone else to get to him and Shiro. He wouldn't put it past him. But it was okay. Well, relatively okay.

"You'll be excused for the rest of the day of course. I'll call a cab to take you there and then home."

Ichigo looked up, a little surprised. "Uh, thanks. I'll be right back, I just need to grab my stuff."

The principal nodded as he left the office and headed back up to the roof. He wondered why they hadn't been able to get a hold of his dad. Then he snorted. Idiot probably hadn't bothered to turn his phone on. Or he'd let the battery die again. No matter. It wasn't a big deal. Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh and let his head fall back as a thought occurred to him. They'd have to put off getting Shiro's stuff again. He wanted it over with. The sooner he could cut his ties to the rest of that, the better. He knew it bothered Shiro that he couldn't get at least that small bit of closure. Everyone looked up as he came outside again.

"Well?" Keigo was leaning forward as if it was some sort of big news.

"Karin's sick and I've got to take her home." Ichigo looked at Shiro. "I'll see you later this afternoon. If my dad shows up, we can go get your stuff then." Ichigo braced himself as Shiro frowned. He figured he would argue.

"Don't worry about it. I'll head over after school and. . ."

"I don't want you going over there by yourself."

"Forget that shit. I can take care of myself." Shiro crossed his arms and leaned back against the fence.

"Yeah? Like the last time he sent guys to go get you? I don't think so." Ichigo could feel his anger rising. It wasn't at Shiro precisely, but he was a handy target. When it came down to it, Grimmjow scared him. And so did the guys he had working with him even if he'd never actually seen them in person. But he shouldn't let that affect him so badly. It would be like letting him win even if it was in a small way. Taking a shaking breath and holding up a hand to stall Shiro's reply, he prepared to make a concession. "At least let Chad go with you." He turned to the other boy. "Do you mind?"

"Not a problem."

Ichigo figured he'd say yes, but he wanted to ask all the same.

"I don't need a babysitter." Shiro was getting seriously pissed. So he got jumped once. It wasn't going to happen again. But Ichigo's shoulders slumped a little as he struggled with himself. It was obvious that he was angry too, but he seemed to be fighting it as best he could. His expression softened as he looked at Shiro directly and at that moment, the albino knew he'd lost before Ichigo spoke his next word.

"Please."

Letting out a long, deep sigh, Shiro nodded before letting his hand fall loose into his lap. "Okay, fine. I'll see you later." Shiro sat still as Ichigo knelt down to get his stuff. The redhead paused and looked at him.

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled when Shiro grinned at him.

"It's only because you're so cute when you're needy." Ichigo laughed as he stood back up and waved to everyone else. When he was gone, Shiro looked over at Chad. "Any way I could convince you to find something else to do after school? You could tell him you went with me and nobody would know the difference." When the larger boy gave him a flat stare, he raised his hands. "Didn't think so. Just had to give it a shot."

No, Chad was a man of his word and Shiro was sure he'd carry him to the office building and back if that's what Ichigo had asked. He didn't know much about the dynamics of their relationship, but they seemed pretty close. Shiro bit his lip as he wondered what it would be like to have someone you could count on that steadily. But he suddenly realized that he did know now. He had Ichigo.


	20. Chapter 20

Tastes Like Strawberries- 20

Shiro was having a hard time concentrating on classes the rest of the day. Was it just because Ichigo wasn't sitting in front of him anymore? That was a little ridiculous. It bothered him a little that he'd become so attached in such a short time. But on the other hand, wasn't it worth it? And why was he arguing with himself about this crap? Shiro huffed another sigh and rested his chin on his hand. It was almost over so he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. If he was honest with himself, which he hadn't been for quite some time, he was actually a little nervous to be going back to his room. He frowned. That was also ridiculous. He was a big boy who could take care of himself. But the feeling was there just the same.

Of course, he hadn't been back there for several days. It wasn't usual for him to be gone so long and some of the guys would be anxious. Not worried. The relationships there were not strong or warm enough to garner honest concern. But there would be some shuffling in the pecking order to see who would be in charge now. If they hadn't done that already. Shiro grinned. No, not yet. They knew he was still around and they would be more cautious before they finally decided that he was gone for good. Maybe he'd administer one more good ass kicking for old time's sake.

He swallowed convulsively as he thought the last three words. They were on the note that had started all of this crap with Grimmjow. For old time's sake indeed. No, he wouldn't do that. Let them figure out what they were going to do for themselves. They were used to being on their own and his absence wouldn't make that much of a difference. Actually, it would almost be better if he could sneak in and out without anybody noticing. Easier said than done but he'd see when he got there. Shaking his head slightly, he shifted in his seat. He definitely wanted it over with.

When the final bell rang, he got up and headed to the door. Chad fell silently into step beside him. For a big guy, he was awfully damn quiet. Just as well really. Shiro didn't feel like talking at the moment. Nobody tried to catch their attention as they left for which he was also grateful. But a little weird at the same time. He didn't remember seeing any of the guys today. After yesterday, he half expected them to come bug him again. Oh well. He'd probably see them later. Or not. They might have taken off somewhere themselves. Damn, he needed to stop thinking. It was starting to drive him to distraction.

Shiro and Chad loped along through the streets, ignoring everyone they passed. It wasn't too long before they got to the business district. Since it was still within business hours, many of the buildings still had foot traffic moving in and out. People were heading in various directions depending on what errands they had to deal with. Shiro wasn't paying any attention to them. No matter how he tried to make himself stop playing possible scenarios in his head, they trailed across his vision like a dozen bad television channels that he couldn't seem to shut off. None of the ways this could go down seemed to end well. Chad's low voice cut into his thoughts.

"Something wrong?" The larger boy's expression was still neutral when Shiro glanced over at him.

"No." He really didn't want to talk about it. Maybe if Ichigo was here. Closing his eyes and sighing, he looked forward again. "Sort of." Okay, so he hadn't intended to say anything. So much for that. He seemed to be waffling on everything lately. "I don't know. I don't really know what my problem is."

"Change can be hard to deal with. Even if it's for the better." Chad was still looking ahead and not at Shiro. The albino raised a brow as he watched his profile for a moment to see if he was mocking him. But the comment seemed to be nothing more than what it seemed. It was a rather poignant observation for someone who hardly said five words a day on a regular basis. But it was still true.

"Yeah." Shiro shrugged and kept going. They were almost there. In fact, they _were_ there. He stopped suddenly as he almost passed the break in the fence. Getting too wrapped up in his own thoughts was taking a toll on his awareness. Not good. Standing taller and shoving his hands in his pockets, he went through with Chad following along behind.

He looked around the lot for a moment but there didn't seem to be anyone else around. Weird. There was usually somebody keeping some sort of watch. Nothing official. They didn't keep shifts or anything, but this was unusual. The small uneasiness that Shiro had been feeling all afternoon started to bloom into something more distracting. He shoved it down and tried to pass it off as nerves. This wasn't getting him out of here any faster. So he started off toward a side entrance that would take him into one of the stairwells.

Inside, Shiro still didn't hear anything. No voices, no music, no nothing. He almost turned around and left right then but he stopped himself at the last minute. There was no way he'd let his fear get the best of him no matter what the little voice of reason was saying. Chad followed along quietly but a single glance told Shiro that he was being watchful as well. When they came out on one of the upper floors, they finally heard sounds of life in the lifeless building. There was a radio playing nearby and they could hear talking.

Shiro paused as he passed an open doorway and saw a few of the regulars that hung around. They all looked up when he came in and opened their mouths to speak but he just nodded and moved on. He could feel their puzzlement. They would probably follow and try to talk to him. Or not. A couple of them were guys that had never really accepted Shiro's leadership but he wasn't worried about them. He was stronger. And they knew it.

His room was just as he left it. Nobody would dare touch his stuff even though he'd been gone for days. Chad leaned against the wall by the door patiently waiting while Shiro started to dig around. He pulled a bag from under the bed and started putting some of his favorite clothes inside along with his school uniform. He'd been wearing one of Ichigo's for the time being.

Shiro rummaged around in the bedside table and dug under a couple piles of loose clothing. But no pocketknife. Dissapointment grew as he continued to look. He couldn't find it anywhere. He frowned as it occurred to him that he may have dropped it when he was attacked the other day. Closing his eyes, he let out a long sigh. He'd turn the room inside out before he finally gave up. It meant enough that he was willing to dig around all afternoon if that's what it took.

"Going somewhere?" Sure enough, the guys had followed. Chad straightened and gave Shiro a questioning look but the albino just shook his head. They were his guys and they wouldn't do anything. He didn't even bother to look at them as he continued looking.

"Yeah. Got somewhere else to stay."

"And what about the rest of us?" One boy stood forward from the others, his expression guarded.

Shiro caught the look and stood up. "You can do whatever the hell you want."

They seemed to consider that for a moment. "You're just giving up your leadership here?"

"Some leadership." Shiro snorted. "I never really led you guys anywhere. The only reason I've even been marginally in charge is because nobody had the balls to disagree with me." He readied himself and wondered if he'd have to fight his way out of here. But they didn't seem interested in trying to beat him here. They all looked smugly satisfied for some reason. Whatever. Shiro had more important things to worry about. But maybe he should be careful just in case.

Unfortunately, that last thought didn't come fast enough as two more guys came out of the bathroom to rush him. What the hell? He was so busy backpedaling, he didn't see the first three come up from behind. Shiro felt arms encircle him and he kicked out at the two in front. He caught one in the gut and he doubled over. Twisting slightly, he drove his elbow into one of the bodies behind him and heard a satisfying grunt of pain.

"Would you idiots hold him down already? Shit!"

It felt like a dozen people were trying to grab him at once and Shiro soon became overwhelmed by sheer numbers. More must have come in from the hall. His arms and legs were held securely and he could barely twitch in their grasp. Shiro's right sleeve was roughly ripped open.

"What the fuck are you- unng!"

An arm wrapped around his throat and squeezed to force him to stay still. There was a sharp pinch against the inside of his elbow followed by a cool, spreading numbness. And then he was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. He fell hard onto his hands and knees. Shiro was ready to leap back up and rip into all of them, but his body seemed be having second thoughts. His vision swam a little as he fought to get his bearings. Flicking his gaze around the room, he could see that they had all backed off. Chad lay crumpled on the ground by the door. The guy standing over him had a flickering stun gun held loosely in his hand. Shit. This was bad. And a moment later, it got infinitely worse.

"You've lost your touch, Shiro." A pair of expensive shoes came in through the door but Shiro refused to look up at their owner. Hearing the voice was enough to know who it was. Dammit, just when he'd gotten the determination to tell him to go fuck himself. There was a knot in his throat that kept him from speaking. It didn't seem to have anything to do with the loss of control of his body. He just couldn't get the words out. Grimmjow knelt down in front of him and gripped his chin to force Shiro's gaze up to meet his piercing blue eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't look happy to see me."

Shiro reached up with one hand to grasp Grimmjow's wrist. He clutched at it with weak fingers. Taking a shuddering breath, he tried to tell him to fuck off but all that came out was a quiet whimper.

"God, I'd almost forgotten how damned cute you are." The fingers left his chin and Shiro nearly fell on his face. The numbness was spreading fast and he couldn't keep his balance. Grimmjow caught him before he fell and held him in what seemed like a tender embrace. "You know, if you'd just come back here yesterday when your buddies asked you, this wouldn't have to be so hard."

Buddies? Shiro frowned as he wracked his brain trying to figure out what he meant. Kaguma and Danjo had come to him yesterday after school. Shit. Were they working for Grimmjow now? He tried to be angry, but that little voice of reason wouldn't let him. Not where that blue asshole was concerned. He was hard to refuse.

The grip on him was relatively gentle, but Shiro was screaming on the inside. After trying to stay away from Grimmjow, he'd practically handed himself to him. He mentally kicked himself. What good were instincts when you didn't listen to them? He'd known something was wrong but he hadn't paid attention. And now he was paying for it. He grunted as he was lifted easily in Grimmjow's arms. Two people Shiro didn't recognize came into the room.

"Now what, Boss?" They spoke to Grimmjow in a deferential tone. Shiro tried to curl his lip but couldn't quite manage. His body might not be listening to him, but his thoughts were still relatively clear. He didn't know how the hell Grimmjow had gotten out of jail, but it appeared he'd garnered some sort of influence somewhere. And now he had his own lackeys. Great. His attention snapped back to the asshole holding him.

"Burn it."

There was a chorus of outcries from some of the people in the room. "Wait a minute, you bastard! You said if we took him down for you, we'd get the place free and clear." Shiro recognized the voice but he couldn't match it to a face. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't really know any of his own guys well. Shiro felt a rumble in Grimmjow's chest as he laughed at them.

"I lied."

Shiro could have told them he would do that. Grimmjow always lied. Except when the truth hurt more.

"Hey Boss. What about this one?" One of Grimmjow's guys toed Chad's shoulder. A twinge of panic made Shiro squirm slightly and he made a small sound. It drew Grimmjow's attention to him which he didn't really want, but this was all his fault and he couldn't let Chad suffer for it. Grimmjow seemed to consider the question for a moment.

"Drag him outside before you torch the place." Grimmjow snorted as he had a thought. "Yeah. Let him live knowing that he couldn't do what he was supposed to." Shiro relaxed even as his anger rose. Grimmjow nuzzled Shiro's hair and whispered to him. "A gift." He turned to address everyone else in the room. "You can all take me up on my offer or you can burn. Your choice." And then he was leaving, taking Shiro with him.


	21. Chapter 21

Tastes Like Strawberries- 21

Karin slumped against Ichigo in the back of the cab, her usual aloof attitude clouded by misery. He had an arm around her shoulders as he leaned back against the seat. When they pulled up in front of the house, he thanked the driver and gathered his sister up in his arms. For once, she made no comment and didn't shrugged away the touch. While her condition wasn't really serious, it was still obvious that she felt awful. Ichigo took her upstairs and put her to bed. She mumbled as he pulled the covers up.

"Thanks, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo smiled quietly and smoothed her hair before going to his room. He changed out of his school uniform and put on a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He wouldn't be going back today. Sighing, he sat in the desk chair. Now that he could see that Karin was relatively okay, he was worried about Shiro. He really wanted to be there when he went to go get his stuff. Ichigo had a feeling that the albino was a little more freaked out about it than he was letting on. After all, this would be a big transition for him.

He pulled out his cell phone and tried calling his dad himself. It went straight to voicemail without even ringing. Dammit. Picking up his pen, he pulled out his books and started on the homework he knew he'd need for tomorrow. A couple of hours later, he tried calling again. Still voicemail. That was actually starting to worry him too. The school had said that they had tried calling the local hospital as well. His dad sometimes went there for consultations or to visit a patient he had admitted there himself. But they said he hadn't been in that day as far as they knew.

Ichigo continued with his schoolwork and did his best to push his worries aside. There was nothing he could do about it at the moment anyway. He wasn't totally successful, but at least he was able to get some work done. When he looked up at the clock again, he could see that school had just let out. Shiro would be going to get his stuff and he'd be back here shortly after. Maybe he'd call him to see how he was doing. But as he pulled out his phone, he decided against it. Though the act was driven by concern, Shiro would probably see it as invasive. He was already touchy about the whole thing. No, Ichigo would leave him alone. He could take care of himself for the most part.

Putting his phone away, he got up and headed down the hall to check on Karin. She was sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he quietly closed the door and went back to his room to read. About an hour later, he went downstairs to get a snack. What he really wanted to do was go find Shiro. It was getting later and he should be back anytime. But he really couldn't leave until his dad got back. While he was digging around in the fridge, he heard the door open and leaned back to look. His father came in the door looking rather harried. Ichigo stood and resisted the urge to put his hands on his hips and scold him. But he couldn't quite hold in the irritation that had been bubbling all afternoon.

"And where the hell have you been without your damned phone on?" Ichigo glared at his dad as he shut the fridge, just barely managing not to slam the door. Isshin blinked and pulled his phone out of his pocket, cursing when pressing the buttons did nothing to bring it to life.

"Sorry. Battery must have died."

"Which is why I told you to replace it. I had to bring Karin home at lunch today because they couldn't reach you. What if it had been something serious?" Ichigo was getting angry and he wasn't entirely sure why. He knew he wasn't really mad at his dad. His duties as a doctor really did keep him busy and some things slipped his mind. The whole mess with Shiro must be bugging him more than he thought.

"Is she alright?" Isshin kept himself from racing upstairs to see for himself. But only just. Ichigo sighed and leaned back against the counter.

"Yeah. She traded her apple for a fruit cup at lunch." Ichigo watched his father's brows raise.

"A tropical fruit cup?" When Ichigo nodded, Isshin shook his head. "Mango will get her every time."

"She said it wasn't labeled and she didn't know." Ichigo smiled a little. "But I bet she won't do it again."

"No, probably not. Where's Hichigo?"

Ichigo had to blink for a moment before he knew who his dad was talking about. He didn't really use Shiro's first name at all. For that matter, neither did Shiro.

"He had some stuff to do after school." They both turned as Karin came into the room and plunked down on the couch. Isshin immediately went to fuss over her as she tried to bat him away.

"Let me get you something to drink darling. You should have something on your stomach just in case you're sick again." He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. Karin grimaced but didn't argue. She flicked the television on and started flipping through channels. Ichigo headed to the door to get his shoes. But he stopped dead when the a newscaster broke into the broadcast to cover a fire somewhere downtown. In the business district. Ichigo didn't really have to see the picture to know the exact building they were talking about.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Shiro's number, swearing as his fingers kept pressing wrong buttons. Straight to voicemail. Why the hell didn't anybody take care of their damned cell phones? He was out the door before his dad and sister could even ask him what was wrong. And then he was running. He'd never felt the need to be somewhere so strongly. Something was wrong. He knew it. He didn't know how but he knew it had to do with Shiro and that every single second counted. His side started to ache after a few minutes but he pushed through it. He dialed Shiro's number again and got the same message. Even though he expected that, it still made his stomach flutter with worry.

By the time he got close enough to see the smoke and hear the sirens, he was drenched in sweat and his breaths were heaving in and out. He slowed to a walk and nearly bent double as the stitch in his side pulled taught. Ichigo coughed for breath. He was in shape, but he hadn't bothered to warm up and the sudden activity was taking its toll. It was a fair distance after all and running for that long had seriously winded him. But he kept moving. He'd come this far and he couldn't stop now. The watching crowd came into view as he moved around a corner. The police were doing their best to keep them back. Ichigo forgot his aches and jogged forward to get as close as he could.

When he got a good look at the building, he breath caught. It was totally engulfed in flames, the windows blown out by the force of the inferno. His heart flipped when he thought about Shiro. He hoped the hell he hadn't been there when it happened. Glancing around, he started to look for a head of pale hair. Maybe the firemen or the police were keeping him around. Maybe he'd gotten out and they had questions. Maybe he was okay. Maybe he hadn't been here at all and he was even now walking into the house. Maybe, maybe, maybe. So many possibilities and none of them felt quite right. Ichigo's thoughts raced even as he tried to calm them. Pushing through the crowd, he kept looking. But after shoving his way through the throng of onlookers, he wasn't finding what he was looking for.

Ichigo nearly called out to him but even if he was here, there was no way he'd be able to hear him over the din. With sirens, the murmurs and exclamations of the crowd and the general roar of the fire itself, he could barely hear anything at all. He caught sight of an ambulance out of the corner of his eye and headed in that direction. He knew a couple of the local drivers because they were friends with his dad. Maybe they could tell him something. His eyes widened as he recognized someone they were currently working on.

"Chad!" Ichigo called out as he ducked under the police tape and avoided the grasping hands of a flustered policeman. The cop followed and was going to pull him forcefully back, the but ambulance driver waved him back when he caught sight of Ichigo. Chad was trying to push his way up off the fender of the ambulance where he was being held down by two med techs. He stilled when he saw Ichigo, his expression pained.

"What happened? Where's Shiro?"

Chad swallowed before answering. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

Ichigo forced himself to breath. That didn't mean anything. It couldn't. He turned to Hikaru who was busy trying to take Chad's vitals. "Is he okay, Hikaru?"

The ambulance driver frowned as he finally got the blood pressure cuff snug around the muscular bicep in his hands. "Can't tell you much until he sits still for two damned minutes." The EMT gave Chad a meaningful glare. Ichigo turned to the larger boy. He wanted to race off and find Shiro, but he had to stay calm and see if he could get some answers first.

"Chad, please. Let them look at you."

Chad looked at him steadily for a moment as if waiting for a rebuke. But when none came, he slumped down and sat quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that. I want to make sure you're okay." And he did. It looked like Chad had been taken down hard. He had some sort of burn or bruise on the side of his neck where it met his shoulder.

Hikaru shot Ichigo a look as he pumped up the cuff. "You don't look too good yourself, you know."

"It's from running. I'm fine." Ichigo waved it away. His attention was for Chad at the moment.

"Tell me what you do remember."

There was a deep sigh from the other teenager. "We came to the building to get his stuff." Chad frowned. "It was really quiet for some reason. There's usually more people here. We went up to his room and a couple of guys jumped him. I-" He faltered as he struggled with himself. "I don't remember anything after that."

"Looks like a stun gun burn." Hikaru pulled the neck of Chad's shirt back to get a closer look. "And a powerful one too. You're lucky. We need to get you back to the hospital." Chad shifted as if he was about to get up. But Ichigo reached out and put a hand on his good shoulder.

"Please. Let them take care of you. They're right, it could have been a lot worse." Chad slumped again and lowered his head. Ichigo looked to the med tech.

"Was there anyone else here?"

Hikaru shook his head as he helped Chad up into the ambulance. "No, he was laid out at the edge of the lot by himself when the fire trucks showed up. The firemen said they didn't find anybody inside." The EMT winced. "But it's supposed to be an empty building, so they might not have looked."

Ichigo's heart fell. No, they wouldn't have. He pulled out his phone again but he just gripped it tightly in his hands. Calling would probably just send him to voicemail again. But he had to keep looking. There was no way he was giving up. This whole situation stank. He nearly snarled when he thought about the possible cause of it all. It had to be Grimmjow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hikaru was looking at him with concern. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"I'm fine."

The med tech looked like he was going to say something else, but he just clenched his jaw and shut the back of the ambulance before going up to get behind the wheel. Ichigo watched them drive away and knew that his dad would probably be getting a call shortly. Great. That wouldn't help him find Shiro.

A slightly familiar face caught his gaze from the crowd and Ichigo nearly groaned. That blonde guy who was asking questions the other day was here. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. That could not be a coincidence. But he didn't think he could talk to the guy without taking a swing at him. Not at the moment anyway. He heard a voice calling his name as he turned away and ducked back under the tape on the other side of the lot. He ignored it. The fire continued to rage behind him. They would probably do their best to contain it from here so it wouldn't spread. The building would be a total loss. Ichigo had wanted Shiro to have a clean break from his past, but this was ridiculous. Where was he?

When he'd gotten clear of the crowd and gone a ways down another street, someone caught his sleeve. Ichigo whirled, his irritation, fear and anger getting the best of him. The blond guy dodged easily but Ichigo wasn't stopping. He needed to lay into something to release the awful pressure that had been building since he'd seen the report on the television. But no matter how he tried to find an opening, there wasn't one.

His opponent was playing with him and Ichigo knew it. The thought did nothing to cool his rage. But the quick jab to his gut that doubled him over was a start. Ichigo wheezed in a breath even as he tried to back away. There was a firm hand on his shoulder while another rubbed his back. Wow, the guy was fast. Ichigo never would have guessed from his initial impression of him.

"Take it easy Kurosaki-san."

"Screw you." Ichigo coughed before he could continue. "Just get away from me." He nearly jumped when the phone in his pocket rang. Jerking back suddenly, he pulled it out as he tried to put some distance between himself and the other man. He had to swallow before answering. "Hello?" He cursed himself for the desperate tone in his voice.

"Call me back when you've got some privacy." Then the line went dead. Ichigo stood, his hands shaking after hearing Grimmjow's voice on the other end. It had been Shiro's number on the display. His gaze flicked to the blonde man, whose name he couldn't remember at the moment. Not saying anything, he moved back and started walking away from him. Surprisingly, he didn't follow. He just watched Ichigo leave with a calm look on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

Grimmjow is one of my favorite characters despite how I'm writing him here. Apologies to any Grimm fans out there. He's an evil badass in this because it works for me and I always love a good villain.

Tastes Like Strawberries- 22

Ichigo kept walking, not really paying attention to where he was going. But it had to be away from people. The way Grimmjow had said he needed to call him back when he had privacy meant that someone was probably watching. He couldn't just call right back even if he wanted to. There was no mistake. Grimmjow had Shiro. The thought fanned the heat of his anger and he could feel it growing. It helped keep the fear at bay but in the long run, it wouldn't really help him. Or Shiro.

When he crossed a few more streets and went into an ally between buildings, he pulled out his phone. This would have to be good enough. The phone rang nearly six times before it was answered. Ichigo had been afraid that it would go to voicemail again. It would mean that the fucker was playing with him and he didn't know if he could deal with that at the moment.

"Alone again so soon. Nice of you to comply so quickly. I like that."

Ichigo sneered and tried to keep the disdain from his voice. "Where's Shiro?"

"Graduated to pet names already? He always was a fast worker." There was a small sound in the background that might have been another voice. But it was quiet and muffled so Ichigo couldn't quite tell.

"What do you want?"

There was a low chuckle on the other end. "Such a loaded question with so many answers. Quite a bit actually."

Ichigo heard the voice in the background again, but it was louder this time. It was a sudden whine that nearly made Ichigo see red. "I swear if you touch him, I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

The chuckle broke into laughter this time. "You're welcome to try." Grimmjow's voice grew lower as if he'd pulled the phone away from his mouth. "Hold still." There was a quiet strangled sound that had nothing to do with pain.

"What the fuck do you want!" Ichigo practically screamed into the phone. He didn't know what was happening and it was killing him. All he could do was keep Grimmjow's attention focused on him as best he could. It was a small thing and probably wouldn't matter, but he needed to do something.

"Hmm. A little pushy aren't you? I don't think you're in a position to demand anything right now."

"If you don't tell me what it is you want from me, I can't give it to you. Stop being so damned cryptic and creepy, you bastard." The line was quiet for a moment and Ichigo was afraid he'd hung up. But he came back on, his voice low and suggestive.

"It never occurred to me until I saw you that first day. But what I want right now is a matching set."

Ichigo swallowed hard. He could guess what Grimmjow meant, but he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. One thing was sure. He wasn't just going to give himself up.

"I've got someone that's going to come pick you up."

"No."

There was a growl at Ichigo's flat refusal. "What did I tell you about your position in all this?" There was a mewling sound of pain in the background.

"Stop it." If Ichigo could have reached through the phone and obliterated Grimmjow, he would have done so in that moment.

"Be a good boy and we'll see. One call to the cops and it might not go so well. Give my guy any trouble and the results will be the same. Stay where you are. He'll be there shortly."

"I-" But the line had gone dead. What the hell was he going to do now? Ichigo knew he was in way over his head but he didn't seem to have any options at the moment.

. . . . . . .

Grimmjow hung up the phone and tossed it to the side. He was reclining on his bed with Shiro leaning back against him. The pale boy was starting to get some of his fight back. Grimmjow held him tight as he struggled against the leather cuffs that held his hands together in front of him. He nuzzled the skin just behind Shiro's ear and the albino let out a small sound behind the gag that was tied tightly between his teeth.

"You're just going to rub yourself raw." Grimmjow ran his hands over the white leather. "You never complained this much before." His only answer was a muffled curse. He switched their positions suddenly so that Shiro was now beneath him. After a moment of resistance, the body beneath him went limp and lifeless. Grimmjow frowned and sat back, pulling the blindfold away. But the golden eyes were closed and refused to look at him.

Shiro remained still and quiet even when busy fingers slithered up under the hem of his shirt to caress his abdomen. Grimmjow didn't like how passive he was being. But he could change that. Reaching over to the bedside table, he pulled out a small case. Opening it and taking the cap off the needle inside, he pressed it to Shiro's neck before he had time to react.

"You won't be able to play with him if he od's." Grimmjow turned his head toward the door and glared at Nnoitra where he leaned against the frame.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? If you give him time to think, he'll drag the cops into it. Go get him."

"Just wanted to make sure you were going to hold up your end of the bargain." Nnoitra eyed the pale figure on the bed. His breath had quickened and he was starting to fidget where he lay.

"I told you I would." Grimmjow pressed his hand down against Shiro's chest to hold him still. While he wanted a little more reaction from him, it was a distraction at the moment.

"You're also full of shit most of the time." Nnoitra stood still under the force of Grimmjow's glare.

"Bring me the other one, and I'll give you the damn tape. And then we're done."

"Done." Nnoitra's lip twitched as he headed toward the door that led outside. Grimmjow had been absent from today's meeting. The taller man wondered if he knew that Aizen had declared the albino and the redhead off limits for the time being. Nnoitra hoped not. It would be much more fun if it came as a surprise. And it would most likely be a painful one at that. But he had to get the tape before he could set that in motion. Grinning, he went down to his car.

Back in the bedroom, Shiro was having trouble catching his breath. Since he'd been taken down in his room earlier, his body had been mostly unresponsive. And by the time he was able to move on his own, Grimmjow had him where he wanted him. But now. Now was something different. He didn't know what he'd been given this second time, but his heart was skipping in his chest and his body was steadily working toward the most intense hard on he'd had in his life without a certain kind of stimulus. But strangely enough, Grimmjow wasn't touching him anymore. It felt like he'd gotten off the bed entirely. Shiro hadn't opened his eyes to look. If he didn't actually see him, maybe he wouldn't freak out so much. He flinched when fingers grazed his cheek.

"Not yet. I want both of you." Shiro let out a strangled sound as Grimmjow patted his crotch. "You can play with yourself if you want to." There was a short laugh. "But it won't go down until I say so." And then he was gone, leaving Shiro flustered and alone.

. . . . . . .

Nnoitra practically kicked open the door to Grimmjow's apartment as he dragged the struggling redhead with him. He tossed the kid's cell phone onto a table by the door. He'd taken it away when he'd grabbed him. Didn't want him to get second thoughts and call the police anyway. What a pain in the ass. Even after he'd knocked him out, he was giving him problems. It had gone smoothly enough at first. Ichigo had given him the evil eye when he'd first pulled up in front of the alley where he was waiting. But he hadn't come over immediately when Nnoitra told him to.

"If you don't do as your told, your little friend is going to be in sad shape." He'd nearly taken a step back at the rage he'd seen in the brown eyes that pinned him with an intense glare. But Ichigo still hadn't said anything. Nnoitra had pulled his car slightly past the alley and he was leaning against the back fender. "C'mon. I haven't got all damn day. Get a move on before I come over there and get you." There had been a moment of hesitation in the kid's steps. But he'd finally come forward, glaring all the way. To get in the passenger seat, he'd have to go around the back of the car.

As he'd come even with the tail end, Nnoitra hit a button on his key fob and the trunk popped open. The kid had jumped but not before Nnoitra clipped him at the joint between his neck and shoulder. He let out a small yelp and sprawled half in and out of the compartment. "I never said you'd get to sit up front," Nnoitra muttered as he shoved his half conscious body the rest of the way in. He pulled out a roll of tape and tied Ichigo's hands together behind his back and gagged him.

This part of the city didn't have much traffic but it wouldn't do to be caught like this. Their lookout in the area had said it was clear, so it should be fine for the moment. Shutting the trunk with a solid thunk, he got behind the wheel and pulled away. He spotted the tail following him before he'd gotten three blocks. Recognizing the dark woman with the purple hair, he snorted. So they were watching the kid. Not surprising. What _did_ surprise him was that she hadn't done anything. But it didn't matter. He'd lose her. And sure enough, after some finagling he managed to get free and clear before he went on to Grimmjow's place.

Now he stood inside the apartment door with the kid pressed back against his chest. He'd had to practically carry him to the elevator since he hadn't quite recovered from the hit yet. Grimmjow shut off the television and looked Ichigo up and down before letting a grin pull at his lips. Blue eyes narrowed after a moment as he took in the redhead's dazed expression.

"I told you not to damage him."

"I didn't. It's just easier to move somebody when they're not kicking." Nnoitra held his hand out. "Tape." When Grimmjow just sat and wathced him quietly, he tightened his arm around Ichigo's neck. "Personally, I don't give a shit what shape he's in." He flicked the fingers of his free hand. "Tape."

Smirking, Grimmjow turned on the dvd player and they both saw the security camera footage displayed. Going over to the entertainment center, Grimmjow pulled out the disk and put it in a case. Then he came over to Nnoitra and held it just out of his reach. When the taller man glared, blue eyes pointedly looked at the twitching redhead. Nnoitra snorted and shoved him forward. Grimmjow tossed him the case and watched him leave.

With his hands tied behind his back, Ichigo couldn't really catch himself. He let out a grunt of pain when he landed hard on his hip. The door to the apartment shut behind him with a click and Ichigo took a shuddering breath. There was something so incredibly final about that sound. He jerked when Grimmjow knelt down in front of him. The tape was peeled carefully away from his mouth and he nearly spat as his captor. But Ichigo listened to the little voice of reason in his head that was doing its best to keep him alive at the moment. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"Where is he?" Ichigo flinched as fingers ran through his hair.

"I should think you'd have more important things to worry about at the moment." The hand trailed down to cup his chin, Grimmjow's thumb tracing over Ichigo's lower lip. It took all he had not to bite the bastard. "Whatever you were thinking just now, it's good that you decided against it."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. What was he, a damned mind reader? He gasped as he was pulled suddenly to his feet and shoved down onto the couch. Ichigo tried to squirm out from under him but he was pinned by Grimmjow's body pressing him down into the cushions. He froze as a tongue traced its way along his jaw.

"Damn. I wanted you both, but I might have to have you alone right here."

There were no words to describe the fear that curled in Ichigo's middle. But he was momentarily saved by the ringing trill of a phone from somewhere else in the apartment. Grimmjow stilled above him and practically snarled.

"What the fuck does he want now?" And then the other man was suddenly pushing himself up off the couch and striding to the other side of the room.

Ichigo shifted and tried to get his bearings without drawing Grimmjow's attention back to him. He felt something in his pocket dig into his sore hip. It wasn't his keys. They were on the other side. And it wasn't his cell phone. Glancing toward the door, he saw where it had been tossed. Straining his bound hands around the side of his body, Ichigo tried to get his fingers in his pocket. His eyes widened slightly as they curled around the object. It was the pocketknife he'd found in Shiro's uniform jacket. His lip curled in a feral grin. If he could get himself free, all bets were off.


	23. Chapter 23

Tastes Like Strawberries- 23

Ichigo could hear Grimmjow growling into the phone on the other side of the room. He sounded pissed. But at the same time, there was a slightly deferential tone to his voice. But that could have been Ichigo's imagination. Right now, he had other things to think about. He'd managed to pull out the blade of the knife. But he was trying to be careful. He couldn't really see what he was doing and he didn't want to cut himself by accident. Some rescue that would be. Not that it was going great so far.

There was a bright flash of pain as the blade nicked the heel of his hand. Ichigo hoped it wasn't too bad. But he sawed through the thick tape with relative ease. Pulling his hands apart, he shifted his body to pull them around to the front of him. The cut was bleeding a little, but not so much that he was worried. There was the sound of something breaking in the kitchen and he flinched. Now that he was free, he was momentarily at a loss of what to do. He still had to find Shiro. Since Grimmjow was out here, he wasn't actually touching him this second. But there was no guarantee that he was here in the apartment.

Glancing toward the door, he saw his phone on a small table. Help would be good, but could he get there without Grimmjow noticing? His angry tirade seemed to be lasting quite a while but he'd hang up and come back over here eventually. A small voice in Ichigo's head told him he was taking way too damn long to figure all this out. He wasn't helpless. First thing he had to do was take care of Grimmjow. He shouldn't even be thinking about anything else until he was out of the way. At least temporarily.

He stood suddenly and then immediately cursed himself for not thinking of a more stealth based course of action. Grimmjow's words cut off mid sentence and his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Ichigo. He snapped his phone shut and dropped it unceremoniously onto the counter as his lips quirked up at the edges. "Suddenly find your nerve?" Grimmjow snorted. "What do you think you're going to do with that little thing?" Ichigo looked at the knife in his hand and swallowed hard. "It's okay. I don't mind." The other man grinned. "Gives me a handy excuse for these." He pulled a couple objects out of his pocket and started to slide them onto the index, middle and ring fingers of his right hand. They looked like little armored sheaths, their small plated parts hinged at the knuckles. The ends were wickedly curved almost like talons. _Or claws_. The attack on the clerk suddenly made sense. They said the wounds looked almost like claw marks. Ichigo's eyes suddenly narrowed. The marks on Shiro's back. His breath was suddenly shuddering in his chest with the force of his anger.

"Oooo. I like that look." Grimmjow's words were low and seductive sounding. Ichigo sneered in disgust. He could take him. He needed to more than he'd needed anything before. But not like that. The idea of cutting another person made bile rise in his throat even as the urge to pound Grimmjow into the ground kept growing. He folded the pocket knife carefully and put it back in his pocket.

"Awww. Don't spoil things. You just started to look like you could actually put up a decent fight. For about five seconds anyway." Grimmjow started moving across the room, his movements deceptively slow and fluid. The only word Ichigo could think of to describe it was 'stalking.' Ichigo shifted to keep the couch in between them for the moment.

"I thought you wanted something else." As much as he wanted to avoid reminding Grimmjow of that, he wanted to get him talking. Ichigo doubted he could distract him with words, but it was worth a shot. A blue brow raised.

"Just because I want to fuck you doesn't mean I won't tear you up a little first." He brought the curved tip of one of the sheaths up and touched it with the tip of his tongue before he licked his lips. "A little foreplay always makes the main even that much better." And then he was moving. And he was fast. Ichigo dodged a wide swipe of the claws and his eyes widened. So much for teasing. The asshole was actually serious.

Ichigo blocked a few testing strikes as he steered them into the open part of the room. He was in an unfamiliar space fighting with someone in their home territory. He had to be careful. Damping the fire of his anger, he kicked out to see just how good Grimmjow was. He had to stay calm and focused. But it didn't take long to realize that he was a little outmatched. Not to mention being unarmed against an armed opponent. The cool glide of metal stroked along Ichigo's jaw line and he jerked back suddenly. Grimmjow was grinning again. If he'd turned the claws around, they would had laid his face wide open. The tremor of fear that he'd felt earlier was back again. Ichigo felt incredibly handicapped at the moment. It was obvious that Grimmjow wouldn't hesitate to seriously hurt him. And that made him nervous.

"What's wrong? You were ready a minute ago. Don't get all soft on me now." Grimmjow leapt forward and pined Ichigo back against the couch. The redhead kicked and shifted their positions with a throw that sent the blue haired man toppling over the back of the sofa. He rolled off the cushions easily and shoved the piece of furniture sharply across the floor. Ichigo took the impact on his hip and fell hard. Grimmjow was on him a moment later. He yanked Ichigo roughly to his feet and held him tight against his body. His obvious arousal dug into Ichigo from behind and made him gasp. A hand under his jaw tilted his head back before he could rear back and get Grimmjow in the nose. Apparently, the other man remembered their last fight.

"Not this time, Red." The tips of the claws pricked the delicate skin under Ichigo's chin and he froze. He gripped Grimmjow's wrist in a futile attempt to hold him back as his other arm was twisted painfully up behind his back. "I like that fire."

Ichigo couldn't hold back the small sound that escaped his throat as his whole body was arched back slightly. It ripped into a scream as teeth sank into the joint between his neck and shoulder hard enough to break the skin. His breaths started to heave as a warm, wet tongue lapped at the wound.

"God, you taste so fucking good."

Ichigo stilled as he heard a muffled cry form somewhere in the apartment. Shiro? Did he actually hear that or was it his imagination? He strained to hear anything else just in case his mind was playing tricks on him. But everything was drowned out as Grimmjow chuckled in his ear.

"He's so impatient."

Ichigo growled before he suddenly tore himself free and threw Grimmjow over his shoulder. The movement pulled at the wound and he grimaced in pain.

Grimmjow grunted as he hit the floor, the angle not letting him roll to his feet immediately. Ichigo wouldn't have given him the chance anyway. The blue haired man had to move back to avoid a leaping kick that might have knocked his teeth out if it connected. Then he was up on his feet again. They traded kicks and blows.

"Good. This is good. Keep it up." Grimmjow's laughter had taken on a edge that made Ichigo slightly nervous, but there was no way he would let himself lose. He wouldn't be the only one going down if he didn't win.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo spun and kicked, but Grimmjow caught his ankle and held it.

"Now what?" Grimmjow grinned at him and squeezed. Dropping his upper body suddenly to the floor and bracing his weight on his hands, Ichigo kicked him with his other foot and sent him tumbling. The grip on his ankle was released and he flipped back onto his feet. But Grimmjow spun himself on the tiles and swept Ichigo's legs out from under him. He fell back against the tall stools that flanked the counter. One of the wrought iron legs grazed his temple and stunned him. He couldn't let Grimmjow win. There was no way. But he was tiring fast and his hits were steadily growing slower.

There were no weapons at hand to end it quickly. Well, not conventional ones anyway. Ichigo grinned to himself and knelt as if he were trying to get his senses back. Which wasn't too far from the truth. He curled his fingers around the metal legs of the stool and stood suddenly, heaving it with everything he had. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he threw himself to the side, just barely managing to get out of the way. The heavy stool flew out through the closed sliding glass door and sent sparkling shards of glass everywhere. Damn. He missed. The sudden sound echoed in the apartment and both fighters stopped for a moment. But only for a moment.

Grimmjow came at Ichigo from the side, taking advantage of his self induced distraction. Ichigo tried to dance out of the way but his sneakers skidded on the glass that littered the tile floor. He lost his footing as he tried to stay on his feet and ended up out on the small balcony before he got his balance. As Grimmjow came at him again, he shifted instinctively and turned his body to the side. There was a startled cry as Grimmjow tried to counter the move and flipped over the railing. At the last second, Ichigo tried to catch him and managed to get his left arm. Shit, he didn't want to kill him. Even by accident.

"Hng. Not bad kid." Grimmjow hung several stories above the ground, but he didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Give me your other hand." Ichigo's grip was slipping slightly. "Or what, you'll let go? I don't think so. You're too morally upright to do that." Grimmjow smirked.

"You think I won't?" Ichigo frowned down at him. Why was he so damned calm?

"No. You won't."

Fucker. He was right. Ichigo grunted as the other man reached up. Gritting his teeth, he pulled and helped him get a leg up over the rail. He couldn't believe he was helping the bastard. When he was half onto the balcony, Grimmjow let go to brace his hands on the rail and leaned in close.

"But I'm still going to fuck you into the ground." He reached his right hand up to caress Ichigo's cheek with the claws. Right now Ichigo hated him so much. But not quite as much as he hated himself. "And then I'm going to have you both. Until you can't scream any more."

No. Ichigo instinctively jerked back away from the touch. He watched Grimmjow's eyes go wide for a moment as he lost his precarious balance and fell backward. His arms flailed but he couldn't stop his momentum. Ichigo screamed as the claws tore their way down his arm when the other man tried to grab him. The searing heat of the pain made the world go white for a moment. The blood suddenly pounding in his ears nearly drowned out the startled howl that trailed down and stopped with a splash. Splash? Ichigo's thoughts were a little fuzzy, but that seemed odd.

Leaning against the railing to keep himself from collapsing, Ichigo peered over the edge. Sure enough, there was a pool down there. Great. With his luck, the asshole survived and would probably be on his way up shortly. There was a stinging numbness that was spreading from his arm. It was a stark contrast to the wet trickle that dripped from his fingertips. So much blood. Had to deal with that. Stumbling back into the apartment, he snagged the dish cloth that was hanging from the oven handle and pressed it to the wounds. He sucked a hissing breath through his teeth. Shit, that hurt.

Through the pained fog, he tried to remember what else he was supposed to be doing. For some reason, he was having trouble focusing. He let out a small cry of pain as his foot slipped and he bumped into the counter. And then he remembered. Shiro. Had to find him. He was here. Heard him. Here. Ichigo barely felt his feet crunching on the broken glass as he headed for the hallway that led further in. There were three closed doors that he could see. The first turned out to be a bathroom. The second was mostly empty. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Had to find him and leave before Grimmjow got back.

The third door opened and Ichigo nearly started to cry in relief. The pale mop of hair was slightly disheveled, the golden eyes closed. His hands had been secured to the headboard and there was a gag in his mouth. But it was him. His Shiro. Ichigo frowned. But he didn't look good. He stumbled and nearly fell as he lurched toward the bed. It didn't even look like he was breathing. Shit, what did that bastard do to him? Ichigo fell against the edge of the bed and reached out with his good hand. Shiro's skin was still warm. Almost too much like he had a fever.

Glancing around the room, Ichigo saw a phone on the bedside table. Probably Shiro's. But it didn't matter. Even with his dwindling consciousness, he knew they needed help. He dialed the emergency number and was glad it was so short and easy to remember. But then that's probably why it was like that. His thoughts drifted and the operator had to repeat herself twice. Ichigo mumbled into the phone.

"Don't think he's breathing."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"Dunno." A thread of panic started to make him fidget. He honestly didn't know where the hell he was. "Was in the trunk. Couldn't see." There was a constant series of questions on the phone, but Ichigo didn't really have answers for any of them. He didn't know what was wrong with Shiro. He barely knew what was wrong with himself. There hadn't been that much blood loss. Why was he so damned loopy?

Ichigo realized that the woman on the phone was practically screaming to get his attention. He smiled sadly. But she couldn't help them. A tear slipped from the corner of his eye and he sniffed, the sound loud in the quiet of the room. He didn't really remember starting to cry. When had that happened? Ichigo took a shuddering breath. This couldn't be it. It wasn't fair. He'd won hadn't he? There was a loud thumping from the other room and the thread of panic bloomed as he started to shake.

"He's coming back," he whispered. The operator went on with a myriad of other questions. She was probably worried. "Sorry to worry you." He nearly hung up, but wasn't quite sure how to do that all of a sudden.

The thudding was getting louder. And then there was a shaking crash. And voices. Lots of voices. Did Grimmjow go get his buddies? Ichigo tried to stand but only ended up slumping to the floor. Things were getting fuzzy. Where was he again? He brought his hand up to rub his face and frowned when he found it wet with blood. Who was bleeding? A hand on his shoulder made him jump and then groan as the movement brought a wave of nausea and pain. Someone was talking to him.

"Ichigo." The hand on his shoulder squeezed slightly and Ichigo tried to pull back. There were other shadows of people in the room. Some of them moved to the bed.

"No. Don't touch Shiro." His voice was barely a mumble as he tried to shoo them away.

"It's okay. We're here to help." The voice was slightly familiar. While it made Ichigo relax a little, it also pissed him off at the same time. He blinked at the figure in front of him. The blonde guy. Yeah. Definitely pissed off. "You're father's on his way."

Father? Dad? He was coming. The relaxed feeling returned. Ichigo had meant it when he'd said that his dad was a tough guy. Everything was okay then. His dad was coming. Ichigo tried to sit up, but he was slowly drifting and he couldn't focus anymore. His last thought was that while the blonde man irritated the hell out of him, at least he wasn't Grimmjow.


	24. Chapter 24

Tastes Like Strawberries- 24

Ichigo felt so light headed. What had happened? He couldn't quite remember anything beyond how much it had hurt. But there was something else too. Someone else. He sat up suddenly and collided solidly with something. There was a female squeak followed by a pain filled 'ow.'

"Well, I guess you're awake now." The female voice sounded like it had mixed feelings about that. Ichigo rubbed the sore spot on his head. Or at least he tried to. He was having trouble moving his left arm. "Hold still dear. You'll tear your stitches."

Ichigo turned to look at the woman who stood beside his bed. "Wha-" Gentle hands pushed him back down onto the mattress. The nurse fussed over him for a moment. Why was he in the hospital? His breath shuddered in his chest as a brief moment of clarity assaulted him. Grimmjow and his claws. Grimmjow and Shiro. Shiro. Ichigo tried to sit back up. He winced at the heavy pain in his arm.

"You need to stay in bed. I mean it." The young woman eyed him warily for a moment as if gauging whether or not she'd have to restrain him. He couldn't let her do that.

"Shiro."

Her expression softened at the worry in Ichigo's voice. "He's fine."

"I need to see him." And he did. So very much. All he could remember was how still he'd looked when he found him. He needed to see that he was okay. With his own eyes.

"No, you both need to rest. He's still sleeping anyway. Now lie back down."

Ichigo wouldn't let himself be pushed down a second time. "No! I need. . ."

"What is all the racket in here, Nurse Kiyone?" An older woman entered the room with a pinched expression on her harsh looking face.

"He's just worried about his friend. It's not a problem."

"But-" Ichigo tried to sit up further. The older nurse raised a brow and let out an annoyed huff. Leaving the room, she returned a moment later with a small tray in her hands. The younger woman frowned slightly.

"Is that really necessary?"

"It's passed time for his medication." The older nurse shot the younger one a hard look as if it was her fault. "And it will calm him down." They were going to drug him. No, he couldn't let them. Ichigo sat back and glared but she didn't approach the bed. His eyes widened a little as the injection was shot straight into his iv line.

"No, please. I-ung." A wave of softness made every muscle in his body relax. Ichigo was suddenly having trouble keeping his eyes open as he slumped back on the bed. "Please. . ." It came out as a quiet whisper and the younger nurse gave him a sympathetic look. She touched his cheek lightly.

"Don't worry. It's okay. Just rest."

But he couldn't really do that until he saw Shiro. And where was his dad? He was supposed to be here, wasn't he? The thought slipped away from him as he started to drift again. He heard a hard sniff before the door opened and closed again. At least they left him alone. Ichigo turned his head to look at the door. Now that they weren't here, there was nobody to stop him. Rolling onto his right side, he levered himself up into a sitting position. Well, It took him a few minutes to get that far.

As he leaned forward, he felt a small tug. He eyed the iv line with distaste before ripping it out. Ichigo bit back a small cry. It hurt. But it didn't matter. He had to look. He winced when his bare feet hit the cold tiles. Had to look. After moving slowly across the expanse of floor, he finally reached the door. It seemed to be a lot farther than it looked from the bed. Taking a steadying breath, he pulled the door open and peered out. No sign of Nasty Nurse or her nicer accomplice. There was some sort of commotion down the hall and it seemed like every nurse on the floor was going to deal with it. They trailed past Ichigo's door but didn't give him a second look. Good enough.

Gripping the rail along the wall with his good hand, he worked his way in the other direction. But behind every door, there was a stranger. No Shiro. His thoughts seemed to hyper focus. Find Shiro. That's all he wanted and he didn't have enough energy to think about anything else. Another door. No albino. Some people seemed startled by his barging in, others merely amused. A few were sleeping. Ichigo was doing his best to fight off the despair that was creeping up to drag him down. What if he hadn't gotten out? What if the nurse had been lying just to get him to feel better?

That last thought dredged up a small sob that he couldn't quite hold back. His left arm was throbbing from all the movement and all he wanted to do was lie down. But he needed Shiro first. He had to be okay. His fingers were numb on the handle of the next door. What if he checked every room and didn't find him? Ichigo gritted his teeth. He had to check every room first. Then he could worry. When he pushed the door open, his knees nearly gave out on him. Who else would blend in with cheap hospital bedding so well?

Ichigo felt a strange dreamlike sensation come over him as he moved into the room and let the door swing shut behind him. It was okay. He'd found what he needed and it was okay. When he got the edge of the bed, he frowned at the lines and wires in his way. So he made the trek to the other side. With a grunt, he climbed up. A sudden pain in his arm made him wince and he nearly collapsed on top of Shiro's sleeping form. But he finally got himself situated. Now he could let go. He let out a long sigh as he curled up against a pale shoulder.

A few minutes later, a set of bewildered golden eyes blinked slowly open. Shiro wasn't sure what the hell had woken him this time. He just hoped it wasn't that shriveled up hag that was masquerading as a nurse. If she came near him one more time, he was going to beat her with the call button. But the room was empty. Mostly. The shock of orange he saw out of the corner of his eye made him frown. Ichigo lay curled up against him on the bed. Shiro snorted when his gaze trailed down his body to see his cute little butt hanging out of the hospital gown. What was he doing in here?

Shifting himself on the bed, he moved over and pulled Ichigo a little more securely onto the mattress with him. He let out a small distressed whine in his sleep. Shiro stroked his hair and made soothing noises until he calmed and slipped back under. A few moments later, he could hear raised voices outside. At least one of them sounded extremely angry. As they got closer, he could make out some of the words.

"I don't know how this happened. He was just there a moment ago."

"How you managed to loose a barely conscious sixteen year old boy is beyond me. You'd better hope we find him quickly. And if the other one. . ." The door flew open and Isshin stopped just inside the room. One of nurses peered over his shoulder and then pushed past him.

"This is unacceptable." She marched toward the bed with a steely glint in her eye. Shiro frowned. What the hell was she talking about? If the hag didn't like him, he honestly didn't give a shit. But her eyes weren't looking at Shiro. He glanced down at Ichigo before shifting toward him protectively. There was no way in hell she was going to touch him. A sharp command from the door stopped her in her tracks.

"Leave them be." Isshin took in the sight of both boys on the bed and an immense look of relief crossed his face before it hardened again. Shiro smirked when he saw the old crone get an earful from Ichigo's dad. Whoa. Ichigo was right. He could be a scary guy when he wanted to be. Isshin sent her off sputtering with shock and the promise that he'd be speaking to her supervisor later.

The old woman beckoned to the younger nurse who still stood in the doorway. She seemed more frightened than anything else. But Isshin gestured for her to stay. He winked at her when her superior was gone and it earned him a quiet smile. Then he sent her off to get a clean set of dressing. Shiro looked down at Ichigo who had an arm draped loosely across his waist. It was bandaged from wrist to shoulder and there were traces of red that had started to seep through. Isshin came over to the bed and sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

Shiro took a mental inventory before answering. "Like crap. What the hell happened?" He paled a little if that were possible. He knew what had happened. Sort of. There was some of it he knew he'd missed. Grimmjow had drugged him again and left him in the bedroom. He'd gotten so hot and his heart was fluttering in his chest. All sense of time had gotten skewed and he didn't know how long he lay there. Then he'd heard Ichigo scream. He'd tried to call out but couldn't manage more than a quiet moan. He licked his lips reflexively. Isshin watched him mull his thoughts over and knew he deserved to know the truth.

"Your heart stopped."

Wide golden eyes snapped up to meet his. There was a moment of quiet where the only sound was a steady beep in the background. Shiro turned his head to look at the monitor next to his bed. He followed its trailing wires with his eyes all the way until they disappeared under his shirt. As he took a deep breath, he could feel the pull of the pads stuck to his chest. Well shit.

"Oh." His brow furrowed. "How the hell did that happen? He didn't even. . ." He trailed off, his eyes darting away. Isshin was Ichigo's dad, but there were some things he wasn't ready to tell him.

"There was a powerful combination of drugs in your system and you had a bad reaction to at least one of them. On top of that, they shouldn't have been mixed in the first place. Your body could barely take the strain." Shiro sighed. Yeah, that would do it. He reached up to scratch his nose and huffed in irritation when he felt the oxygen tube in the way. He nearly pulled it off but Isshin's hand reached out to cover his for a moment. "Leave it alone." Shiro let his hand drop. He was saved from further comments by the nurse returning. Isshin took the tray from her and came around the other side of the bed.

With practiced efficiency, he pulled on a pair of gloves and peeled the soiled bandages away. Shiro hissed between his teeth when he saw the swollen wounds that trailed down Ichigo's arm. The beeping of the meter quickened and Isshin flicked his gaze up.

"Calm down a little. It looks worse than it is. Even though there will be scarring, he won't lose any mobility." But after a moment, the pace of the monitor was still creeping up. Isshin finished rewrapping Ichigo's arm and laid it gently back down before pulling up the blanket at the foot of the bed to cover him. Then he moved up and smoothed a hand over Shiro's hair. The albino sent him a startled look. "They got him. He can't hurt you anymore." Shiro wanted to believe him so badly. But he'd heard that before. The beeping continued its near frantic pace. In fact, the last time he heard it was the last time he was stuck in a hospital. And the bastard had gotten out.

Isshin must have seen some of the panic in his gaze because he continued his soothing touches. After a few shaky moments, Shiro forced himself to relax. No matter what happened, he wasn't going to let that fucker control him anymore. Especially when he wasn't even in the damned room. The older man let out a small sigh when the monitor slowed to a more sedate rate. He pulled the visitor chair forward and sat down.

"And I'm not going anywhere." Shiro looked over at him and couldn't quite keep the relief from showing on his face. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. The surety in the voice was enough to let him let go that last bit. "Get some sleep." Shiro settled into the blankets and tightened his arms around Ichigo. Burying his face in his hair, he took a deep breath. It made him smile a little. Even amidst the tang of industrial cleansers, he still smelled like Ichigo.


	25. Chapter 25

Tastes Like Strawberries- 25

Ichigo was swimming to the surface of consciousness slowly. But he wasn't really worried for any reason which was a nice change of pace. He couldn't remember why everything was fine, but he didn't want to look at it too closely just in case it changed for the worse. His nose twitched at the scent of disinfectant. He knew that smell. Hospital. Suddenly remembering recent events, his eyes snapped open and he shifted on the bed. Ichigo frowned when something held him down.

"Hold still. You'll pull your iv out again. Don't give her an excuse to come back in here."

His heart leapt as he opened his eyes to see Shiro looking at him with a bemused expression on his face. He immediately pushed himself up to kiss him, the contact needy and a little desperate. The heady thrill of seeing the albino nearly made Ichigo weep. He winced and pulled away slightly as pain lanced up his left arm and settled at the top of his shoulder.

"Hey, be careful." A hand smoothed his hair. "That was nice. Stupid, but nice."

Ichigo chuckled and rested his head on Shiro's shoulder as he heard his own words given back to him. But when he looked up, he saw the golden gaze flick behind him for a moment. The redhead glanced around the room for the first time. He didn't remember coming in here but knew that somehow he'd managed. Turning his head, he could see a second empty bed and his dad sitting in a chair beside them. His expression was amused but Ichigo could see relief there too. He flushed suddenly as he realized he'd been kissing Shiro in front of him. The other man just grinned and stood, reaching out absently to trail his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"How are you feeling son?"

Ichigo swallowed. He was suddenly unsure of how much to tell him. It was so personal and he wasn't sure he'd be able to discuss it. He settled for being non committal for the time being. "I'm okay." Ichigo shrugged and immediately hissed in pain. Inwardly he groaned. Way to make it look like he was lying to his dad.

But instead of calling him on it, the older man simply slipped down the shoulder of the hospital gown to reveal the bandages covering the joint where Ichigo's left shoulder met his neck. Satisfied that the wound hadn't broken open, he pulled the thin fabric back up. Ichigo frowned. He remembered the arm, but that. . . He gritted his teeth. There was no way he could get away from explaining the bite mark and why it was there. His attention was drawn away from that as fingers gently touched his cheek.

"Hey." Shiro was watching him with a worried expression on his face.

"Really, I'm okay." Ichigo flicked his eyes up to his dad. "Really." Isshin sighed at his son's obvious discomfort. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on his forehead. Ichigo fidgeted as he knew he would and he nearly chuckled. No matter how old he got, Ichigo would always be his son.

"I'll be outside if you need anything."

The two of them were quiet for a moment after he left. This was the first time they'd been alone together in a while. Shiro broke the silence first. "Your dad's pretty cool." He smiled when Ichigo snorted beside him as he grudgingly agreed.

"Yeah. He is." Ichigo could feel the lingering trace of his father's touch. As much as he annoyed him at times, there were others that more than made up for it. Even if it embarrassed him. His gaze trailed around the room as he suddenly found himself at a loss for what to say. He frowned when he realized that he didn't remember the space at all. Hospital rooms always looked the same and he had been out of it at the time. But this was different. Shiro caught him looking.

"We got moved to a double room." He didn't mention that the nurses hadn't been able to keep Ichigo in the other bed. He just kept stumbling over to this one, half awake and probably not conscious of what he was doing. They finally gave up and left him alone. Shiro was drawn out of his thoughts by Ichigo's next question.

"Are _you_ okay?" When the chocolate brown eyes fixed on him, Shiro knew he had to be honest but it was still hard.

"Mostly, yeah." When he caught the worried expression, he sighed. "He didn't. . I mean. He just didn't, okay?" Among other things, Ichigo was a persistent little bastard and it appeared that his concern wouldn't be brushed away so easily. His eyes were fixed steadily on Shiro's face. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you're not still in here because you like jell-o."

"Don't underestimate the drawing power of flavored gelatin." The words were solemn and they stared at each other for a moment in the quiet stillness that followed. Until they started laughing. They couldn't seem to help it as the tension instantly broke and left them gasping for breath around fits of giggles. It took a little bit to get themselves under control again. Shiro was relieved to see that the frown had melted away.

"Actually, I'm not sure why _I'm_ still in here either." Ichigo studied the bandages on his arm. He knew there were probably stitches underneath, but that wouldn't have been enough to keep him overnight. Shiro grew a little pensive when he said as much.

"It's been almost three days actually. You've just slept through most of it."

Ichigo remembered the nurse medicating him. But he didn't think that was the reason he was still here either. Shiro seemed to notice his confusion. He placed a gentle hand on Ichigo's bandaged arm. "He poisons the tips." The albino sighed when a frown marred Ichigo's forehead. They both knew exactly who he was talking about. "It's not always something that will kill you. Sometimes he just likes to mess his opponents up. You were pretty out of it after he got you, right?"

Resting his head on Shiro's shoulder, Ichigo sighed as well. "Yeah." He had been. It had been difficult to focus and his memory of immediate events had been all jumbled. At the time, he thought he'd had some sort of concussion. He wondered idly if the emergency operator had found out what happened or was forever wondering if she'd been unable to save a caller. The thought was not a happy one. He traced his fingers over the wires coming out from under Shiro's shirt and then pinched one between his thumb and forefinger. He could feel his face twisting in a frown again. Pale fingers smoothed over his before loosening their hold.

"Careful. Last time I tried to take them off myself, the nurse nearly had a meltdown. They tend to take it personally when heart monitors suddenly go dead."

Ichigo glanced up to the beeping machine that sat next to the bed. It had been background noise up until this point. "Shit." Ichigo clenched his fingers in the fabric of the blanket before sending a panicked look Shiro's way. "Seriously, are you okay? I mean. . ."

Shiro leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Ichigo's before speaking. "I will be. They're just being overly cautious." When he pulled back, he had a serious expression on his face. He opened his mouth once or twice before finally getting out what he wanted to say. "Apparently during that whole mess, my heart stopped for a minute." Shiro nearly cringed at the pained expression on Ichigo's face. But he deserved to know everything. Hiding it from him wouldn't be right. Especially after everything he'd done. The albino blinked in surprise when Ichigo apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Shiro honestly had no idea what Ichigo had to be sorry for.

"For letting this happen."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for all this shit!" Ichigo pulled back a little in the face of the albino's sudden anger. In the background, the beeping sped up a little. Shiro took a deep breath to calm himself. He continued in a softer tone. "I meant it when I said I didn't need a babysitter. I-" He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat before he could get it out. "I should be thanking you." He tightened his hold. "Don't." His grip kept Ichigo from pulling away but only just. "Please." When Ichigo finally relaxed, Shiro sighed. He held Ichigo close and buried his face in his hair, his voice quiet and barely audible. "You came for me." He'd never in his life known anyone who would have been willing to do that for him. Ever.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. Of course he'd come. There was no way he wouldn't have. A small smile quirked up the corner of his mouth. In hindsight, he might have gone with a better arsenal in hand so he could have kicked ass a little easier. But he'd gotten the job done all the same. Relaxing in Shiro's arms, he returned the embrace as much as he was able.

"I'm glad to see the two of you are feeling better." Ichigo stiffened and he heard the quiet rumble of a growl in Shiro's throat. The blonde guy always seemed to put them on edge. Shifting slightly, Ichigo turned his glare on the man standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want, asshole?"

"Just to wish you a speedy recovery." He pulled a huge bunch of balloons through the door behind him, a silly grin plastered on his face.

"I'm not sure how the hell you got past my dad, but you can slither out the same way you came in." Ichigo felt a slight twinge of guilt. Through the fog of his memories, he knew that the other man had been at least partially responsible for their rescue. If he hadn't come in the door when he did, it could have gone badly. He glanced up at Shiro who was still glaring at the door as if he could get the intruder to disappear under the weight of his stare. Then a sudden thought occurred to Ichigo.

"Hey. How the hell did you find us anyway? _I_ didn't even know where we were."

"Yes. I'm curious about that as well, Urahara." The blond man flinched slightly at the steely tone of the voice that spoke from the hallway. Urahara stepped gingerly into the room as Isshin followed him in and let the door fall closed.

"Tracers are handy things." Urahara looked at Ichigo. "I slipped one into your pocket when we last spoke." When they last fought actually. Ichigo remembered how fast the other man had been during their short encounter.

"You were tracking me? Talk about shitty timing. If that was really true, why didn't you show up earlier?"

The blonde man frowned slightly. "There were complications." Then the grin returned. "But it turned out well enough in the end." The smile faded as Isshin spoke again, his anger nearly palatable.

"Was it your intention to disregard my wishes or did you just completely forget the conversation we had that day?"

Conversation? Ichigo's brows went up. His dad knew the guy, sure. But when the hell had they talked? He wracked his brain and remembered that the school hadn't been able to reach him when Karin got sick. His frown returned but he wasn't sure who to be mad at.

"The school couldn't reach you because you were talking it this idiot?" Ichigo couldn't believe that his dad would have let something like that happen. Especially when it came to his kids.

"That's my fault unfortunately. Can't be too careful these days." Urahara straightened where he stood.

"A caution that nearly cost you in the end. And believe me if Karin's condition had turned out to be more than an allergic reaction, it would have." Isshin crossed his arms over his chest, his expression hard.

"My apologies. That was an unforeseen event. I'll be sure that the cell phone blocker is turned off at future meetings." Urahara spread his hands in a placating gesture.

"There won't be any so it's not going to be a problem."

"Now, now. Don't be so hasty. They seem. . ."

"No." There was a definitive tone to the single word. Isshin stepped to the side and indicated the door with a nod. "Get out."

"But there are certain things that need to be discussed."

"Yes I'm sure. But not here. Not right now." Ichigo and Shiro stayed motionless on the bed while they watched the exchange. There was certainly more going on than what the other two were saying and both boys were curious. But the frigid glare emanating from Ichigo's dad kept them quiet for the moment. The bunch of balloons was released and they spread across the ceiling as if they were trying to escape the tension. Urahara turned and bowed slightly toward the two teenagers.

"Again, my apologies. We will speak later." Straightening, he went for the door. Isshin remained motionless as he watched Urahara leave. His proximity to the door forced the other man to squeeze between him and the wall before he could slip out. Isshin took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh after Urahara was gone. Turning to Ichigo and Shiro, he considered them for a moment.

"Um, dad?" Ichigo just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yes, there is a lot to talk about. But I meant it. Not right now. We'll all talk later." When Isshin saw one of Shiro's brows raise in a dry look of disbelief, he sighed again. "I promise. Just get some sleep for now. We'll be going home tomorrow." He caught Shiro's gaze. "All of us." The albino forced himself not to sink into the bed. Could anyone blame him for thinking he wouldn't be included in that particular statement? After all, he'd nearly gotten Ichigo killed. Or worse. And he knew Isshin knew that. He lowered his eyes as the older man's expression softened. It was almost as if he could read his thoughts and it was starting to freak him out a little. Choosing what he thought of as the weaker option, he closed his own eyes and did what he was told.

Ichigo watched Shiro shrink in on himself a bit. But after a moment, he settled on the bed and seemed to be trying to sleep. He looked over at his dad and spoke quietly. There were a few things he needed to know before he could follow Shiro and take a nap.

"Is Chad okay?"

"Aside from kicking himself, he's fine. He came to see you yesterday."

Ichigo winced a little. He hadn't been awake for that. "And Karin?"

"Orihime and Tatsuki are staying with her and Yuzu, so they're both fine." Isshin's mouth quirked up a little. "But Karin's sworn off fruit entirely."

Ichigo couldn't hold in the small laugh that escaped him. "Okay." He cleared his throat. "Hey, uh, dad? About what I asked you before all this happened."

"My answer is still the same." Isshin's gaze flicked to Shiro who may or may not have been asleep. "He won't be able to get rid of us that easily."

Ichigo relaxed and let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He didn't think his dad would kick Shiro out, but he felt better knowing for sure. Sighing, he felt sleep tugging at him and curled up on the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Tastes Like Strawberries- 26

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and winced as he forgot about the stitches. His glower darkened. "Just do it."

"Why? I don't see you sitting in one." Shiro had his own scowl plastered on his face as he curled his lip. The much contested wheelchair sat empty in the middle of the room.

"Because I got checked out earlier, remember? Honestly, I don't know what your problem is." After their reunion the day before, it didn't take long for the happy fuzzies to wear off. The two of them had been bickering on and off all morning. Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Stupid bureaucratic crap. His dad had tried to get them both checked out at the same time earlier. But for some reason, there were still a couple of issues that needed to be taken care of in Shiro's case. All Ichigo wanted to do was get it all over with and go home. The quicker the better. He opened his eyes again and met the angry golden stare. Shiro sneered at him.

"My problem is that I don't have a problem."

They both stopped as the odd words hung in the air. But they couldn't manage more than small smiles at the moment. Shiro sighed and sat back on the bed. He may not be hooked up to the monitor anymore, but he'd become rather hyper aware of his heart rate lately. It had sped up some in response to his anger. He was so damned tired. Rationally, he knew he shouldn't be complaining. But he wasn't up to being rational at the moment. Not that Ichigo was much better. He tended to get irritable when the pain meds wore off. And it would still be a little while before he could take more. Clenching his fingers in the blanket and relaxing them again slowly, he forced himself to calm down.

"What I mean is that I have no problem with walking. I don't need to be wheeled out like an invalid."

"But since it's hospital policy, you're going to do it anyway. Unless you enjoy it so much here, you'd like to spend another night."

Both boys looked up to see Isshin in the doorway. He had a mildly indulgent expression on his face but there was a seriousness to it that suggested his mild threat shouldn't be discounted.

"Seriously. That's so stupid." Shiro was too tired to keep the snarl out of his words.

"Trust me. You'll be winded before we even get to the lobby." The indulgent expression softened a little. "I'm actually bending some rules here. They wanted to keep you for at least three more days." Shiro's lip curled at the thought but he lowered his eyes and sighed softly when the other man continued. "You weren't exactly in peak condition before all this happened."

"I know. I'm sorry." The apology was a mere mumble. After everything Ichigo's dad had done, he really needed to give the guy a break. He'd been more helpful than Shiro felt he deserved.

"It's alright. We'll be leaving in a few minutes but not until you sit in the chair." Isshin's mouth quirked up a little. "Unless you want to be carried to the car." Grateful or not, there was only so much teasing Shiro could take right now. The brief moment of humility he'd had a second before evaporated immediately. Narrowed golden eyes pinned Isshin with a glare before he stomped over to the chair and practically threw himself into it. The force made it roll back nearly a foot.

"Oh good. Fall on your ass because you're pissed. That will be so much better." Ichigo returned Shiro's sneer.

"Shut up."

Isshin pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for patience. He knew they weren't really angry at each other or at him. He knew they knew it too at least on some level. And they'd probably feel rather sheepish about it later. But at the moment, it was all he could do not to stick them both back in the hospital beds and leave them there for the night.

"Please. Both of you hush." The petulant atmosphere in the room didn't waver, but they were both quiet. Ah, small favors. Unfortunately, they were small indeed. As Isshin came around to steer the chair toward the hall, a shadow fell across the door. A man with dark hair blocked the way.

"I've lodged a formal complaint, Kurosaki. You have no right to do this."

Ichigo frowned at the newcomer, not knowing who he was or how he knew his dad. He was wearing a long white coat. Was he one of the doctors here? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shiro stiffen. His face had taken on an ashen tone and he was starting to tremble. Ichigo's dad had put a hand on Shiro's shoulder and squeezed gently. Who aside from Grimmjow, would get that kind of reaction out of him? And then it clicked. All of Ichigo's fatigue and irritation focused with the intensity of a laser on the person blocking their way. If he didn't move, Ichigo was tempted to physically kick him aside.

"Get out of the way Yuu." Or from the tone of his voice, his dad might beat him to it.

"I could care less what you do with your own son. But the other one isn't going anywhere."

Ichigo's eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously. Bastard hadn't even used Shiro's name like he was some sort of thing. But Isshin's other hand touched his shoulder lightly and he held himself rigidly still.

"As his physician and current guardian, it is well within my rights to continue his care at my clinic."

Yuu's eyes widened slightly at that. For that matter, so did Ichigo's. His dad had become Shiro's guardian? When the hell did he do that?

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm his father, not you."

"No, you gave up that privilege a long time ago." Isshin's hard stare forced the other man to look away. "Get out of the way before I have security escort you."

Yuu looked like he was going to argue but he merely curled his lip. Ichigo couldn't help notice how similar it was to the expression Shiro had worn not moments before. But that was the only similarity he saw. There was absolutely nothing else in this man that held a resemblance to Shiro at all. Isshin wheeled the chair out as Yuu stepped aside. Ichigo kept himself carefully between him and Shiro. But the other man couldn't seem to hold in his parting shot as they passed him.

"I'll appeal this. You can count on it."

Isshin paused as sent a cold look his way. "If you do, your already shaky medical license will be revoked. You can count on _that_." Yuu opened his mouth but Isshin cut him off. "Not to mention the numerous charges that could be placed against you. Do yourself a favor and crawl back into your miserable hole of a life. It's what you've made for yourself. Now live with it." Isshin clenched his jaw before he started moving again. After a moment, he continued heading toward the elevator.

Ichigo blinked. Yeah, his dad really could be a scary guy when he wanted to. But he felt a surge of pride at the same time. Yuu's threat had made him afraid that Shiro would be taken away. Or at least they'd try to take him. He had no illusions that they'd actually succeed but it would be ugly and painful. But his dad wouldn't let it come to that. The surety of the thought made him relax a little. Reaching out with his good hand, he laid it gently on Shiro's shoulder. The albino had his eyes squeezed shut as if he could erase the other man's presence by not being able to see him.

Shiro felt his breath quicken in his throat as he felt his chest tighten. Only Isshin's hand on his shoulder had kept him from hyperventilating. It was too much. Everything had been just way too much. He hadn't been able to deal with Grimmjow before and now this. It might be the one thing that would push him right over the edge. Inwardly, he kicked himself. He was only a man. A stupid asshole pretending to be a doctor who thought he was so much better than everyone else.

But the moment he'd come into sight, Shiro had curled in on himself like a victim waiting for the next blow. What the hell did he want? It sure as hell wasn't because he cared or anything. That was for damn sure. It was probably some sort of control thing. He was good at that. Shiro just couldn't deal with it right now. He'd run in the past but there was nowhere to go here. So he'd closed his eyes, not wanting to see his father even if it didn't shut out the venom of his voice. He felt Ichigo's hand on his other shoulder. The touch was simple and soothing. And for a moment, Shiro felt like he could handle it.

Ichigo watched as Shiro's dad was left with his mouth working silently until the elevator doors shut him out. He fought not to flip him off at the last moment. Apparently, Yuu hadn't considered the fact that he'd lose the battle. Ichigo hoped he lost his license anyway. Asshole had no right being a doctor. His shoulders suddenly sagged a little as fatigue tried to drag him down. The ache of his arm was draining and he was getting tired again. He felt cool fingers cover his where they still rested on Shiro's shoulder and he sighed. Their earlier bitching seemed a little pointless now.

"You gonna make it?" There was a quiet chuckle from the chair. So Shiro wasn't so freaked out that he couldn't laugh. That was good at least.

"Yeah, I think I'll live." Now that his dad was nowhere in sight, he already felt better. As his breathing evened out, Shiro blinked thoughtfully and leaned his head back to look at Ichigo's dad. "Guardian?" In more ways than one really. But he was pretty sure he'd meant the legal kind. Isshin returned his curious look with a serious one.

"Yes. It was finalized this morning."

"That's why we couldn't leave until now, isn't it?" Ichigo turned to his dad. "But doesn't that take a while?" He raised a brow at his dad's furtive look.

"Urahara may be a pain, but he's got some useful contacts."

"Hmm." Shiro snorted and settled in the chair again. "From the way you heaved his ass out yesterday, I didn't think you were exactly buddies or anything."

Isshin smiled ruefully. "Let's just say Ichigo didn't get his temper from his mother." Both boys exchanged an amused look, both knowing how fearsome a thing that could be.

The ride home was relatively quiet. Isshin didn't pester them with questions or fuss like some of the nurses at the hospital had. For which both were grateful. They couldn't even really muster up the energy to talk to each other either. Not that there was much to say right now anyway. All they wanted was a nap in a bed that didn't smell like industrial detergent. They walked up to the door of the house slowly, their last remnants of energy long gone. They only perked up marginally when Isshin reminded them that he had a wheelchair in the clinic that they were free to use if they couldn't quite make it. He barely held back a chuckle as they picked up the pace slightly.

Ichigo nearly bumped into Shiro when he stopped in the doorway. What was it now? Looking over his shoulder, he could see a large banner hanging from the ceiling. "Welcome Home Shiro and Ichi." Ichigo's lips twitched in a smile at his sister's obvious touches. But from the angle of his head, he could tell that wasn't where Shiro was looking. He was staring at the counter by the door.

There was a twinge as Ichigo remembered the flowers that had set him off the last time. And indeed, there was a vase there this time too. But instead of an image of something delicate being overwhelmed, it was bright and happy. The simple glass vessel held a huge bundle of daisies and dandelions. It was a vibrant cascade of whites with patches of fuzzy yellows and oranges. Yuzu peered around the edge of the counter, her expression a little apprehensive.

"We picked them in the park this morning. I. . ." She bit her lip shyly at she looked up at Shiro. "I thought you might like these ones better."

Ichigo couldn't see his expression so he had no idea how he was taking this. But he shouldn't have been too worried. Shiro stepped forward slowly and put a hand out to ruffle her hair.

"They're perfect." If his voice sounded a little thick, nobody said anything. Encouraged, Yuzu wrapped her arms around the albino's waist and hugged him tightly. Her words were muffled in the fabric of his shirt.

"Welcome home, Shiro."

Further into the room, Ichigo could see Karin draped over the back of the couch watching them with a smile. Beside her, Orihime covered her mouth with her hand as she tried not to cry. Tatsuki gently pushed her forward so she could lead her out the door. Ichigo murmured to them both as they left.

"Thank you for staying with them."

Tatsuki just nodded. "See you at school Monday."

Shiro pulled back a little. He was kind of dumbstruck at the moment. The flowers had surprised him. But in a good way. He felt an arm slide around his shoulders and he leaned into Ichigo. Yes, this was definitely home. He'd felt it the moment he'd come in. Yuzu was starting to blush a little.

"Are you guys hungry at all?" When they shook their heads in unison, she just smiled. "You should go get some sleep then. I'll make dinner when you're ready." They couldn't agree with her more. Now that they were home and warm and safe, they didn't hesitate to stumble up the stairs and crawl into bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Tastes Like Strawberries- 27

Shiro and Ichigo didn't have the energy to do more than shuck their clothing at the bedroom door and crawl into bed. They didn't even notice that it had been shifted up against the wall where the desk used to be. They were too tired for that. There was a little shuffling so Ichigo's injured arm wouldn't be disturbed as they slept but soon they were both deeply asleep. The warm, familiar atmosphere was far more restful than any hospital could be no matter how nice the room was. When Shiro woke later, Ichigo's eyes were still closed. He took a moment to watch him sleep. His brow was a little furrowed as if he were uncomfortable and Shiro reached out to touch his cheek. Sleepy brown eyes blinked open to look at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay." Ichigo bit back a winch as he shifted.

"Looks like it's time for more meds." Glancing at the clock, Shiro saw that it was almost evening now. His gaze flicked around the rest of the room and he frowned. "What the. . ."

Ichigo blinked and tried to figure out what he was looking at. He was mildly surprised that they hadn't noticed before but he shouldn't have been. They'd been way too tired earlier. The furniture had been moved so that there were now two beds, one on either side of the window. The desk sat between them and each bed had a low set of shelves at the end.

"Hmm. Dad was in the hospital with us most of the time. I wonder when he had time to do this."

"Is he trying to tell me something?"

Ichigo blinked at Shiro. "Tell you what?"

"That I shouldn't be sharing a bed with you?"

Ichigo yawned and lay back. "Nah. He probably had the delivery men take care of it. This is the way Karin and Yuzu's room is set up so they probably copied it."

Shiro grinned as a thought occurred to him. "So we can push them together and make one big bed now, right." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You must be feeling better if you're thinking about sex already." He let out a wistful sight. "But I think that might have to wait for a little bit. For both of us."

"That wasn't what I meant, you perv." Shiro let out a huff of mock indignity and poked Ichigo in the side. "I was talking about a little more elbow room." His grin widened when the redhead frowned up at him.

"So there's more room for you to hog the covers?" Ichigo's lips curled. "As if." They both laughed quietly. After a few moments, Shiro's look turned serious. Another thought was creeping up on him now that their immediate surroundings had been addressed. He bit his lip as Ichigo's expression took on a puzzled look like he wasn't sure what the albino was thinking.

"You-" Shiro had to swallow and take another breath before he could continue. There hadn't been much time at the hospital to talk about things. And this was the first chance they'd really had to be alone since all of this had happened. "You came for me." He'd said it before but Shiro couldn't quite get over it for some reason.

Ichigo brought his face close and kissed him softly. "Always."

Shiro wasn't going to cry. Not again. He wasn't a complete basket case that would start to sniffle every time emotions were involved. He sighed instead, the exhalation shuddering a little in his throat despite his resolve. "Thank you." It wasn't much more than a whisper but at least it was a relatively clear sound.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving for real food." It wasn't just a change of subject due to discomfort. Two echoing gurgles resounded in the room and Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah."

They pulled themselves up to grab a change of clothes and went to take a shower. Yuzu poked her head into the hall from the top of the stairs. Ichigo nodded at her as they passed and she smiled back before trotting back downstairs to start dinner. They cleaned each other up, careful to avoid the bandages on Ichigo's arm. By the time they had dried themselves and dressed, they were already starting to get tired again.

"Man, this is going to get old." Shiro slumped on the edge of the bed as he settled his shirt in place.

"Oh, come on. It'll give you a chance to lay around in relative peace." Ichigo smiled at him sweetly. "I won't even bug you about the homework we've been missing." The smile stretched into a grin when Shiro groaned and flopped dramatically back onto the bed.

"Don't even bring it up." Shiro tiled his head up to look at Ichigo for a minute. "Actually, what day is it?"

Ichigo bit his lip and thought about it for a moment. "Um, dunno. I'll have to ask."

"Crap, I've still got to. . ." Shiro sighed heavily. "Damn."

"What?"

"I was just thinking about getting the rest of my stuff. Guess it doesn't matter now." Shiro tried not to think about everything that he'd lost. It wasn't much but there was a difference between leaving things he didn't care about and having everything he owned torched.

"Sorry." Ichigo could guess where the albino's thoughts were going. "We'll go out and get some things. I mean, if you want to. You can just wear my stuff until then."

"Yeah, I guess."

Ichigo stood still in the uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to say. Needing something to do, he picked up the pants he'd been wearing earlier so he could throw them into the hamper. He looked down when something fell out of the pocket to thump softly onto the floor. "Hmm." Ichigo murmured to himself as he remembered the pocket knife. "I almost forgot about that." He was actually a little surprised he'd managed to hang onto it through all that. "Hey, this is yours right?"

Shiro glanced up from the bed, his eyes widening. After a few moments, he rose slowly into a sitting position. It wasn't fatigue that was making his movements slow. He was almost afraid to move quickly just in case it would disappear. His voice was quiet and almost reverent. "Where did you find it?"

"Uh, it was in my school jacket. Well, actually I guess it was your jacket. I think I put it on by mistake when we came home from your place that one afternoon." Ichigo nearly felt himself flush as he remembered what they'd been doing before Shiro had come home to dinner with him. He wasn't sure why the albino had such an intense look on his face as he looked at the knife. Ichigo was almost afraid to say anything to break the strange stillness. But he also remembered the last time he'd had it in his hand. "Yeah, it kind of saved me. Saved us." He hadn't had a chance to tell Shiro anything but the basics of what had happened and he wasn't going to get into it now either. It didn't have a place here.

Ichigo held out the pocketknife and Shiro stood to come over to him. But instead of taking it, he covered Ichigo's hand with his own and leaned forward to kiss him. It was slow and deep and it rocked Ichigo right to his toes. Shiro held their hands together, the pocketknife pressed between their palms and wrapped his other arm around Ichigo's waist. He pressed his face into the redhead's neck before letting out a deep sigh. His voice was a mere mumble against the other teenager's skin.

"I thought I lost it."

Ichigo was a little lost for words at the moment. And he wasn't sure what to do. His first impulse was to rub Shiro's back, but a twinge in his left arm made him rethink the movement. They were both interrupted by a yell from downstairs and Shiro pulled back a little to blink at him before looking over at the partially open door.

"Ichi-nii! Shiro! Dinner!" Karin's voice trailed up the stairs.

Shiro took the pocketknife into his hand and looked at it for a moment before putting it in his pocket. It hung a little awkwardly in the soft fabric of his sleep pants but he wasn't going to let it out of his sight again. He looked back up and trailed his fingers down Ichigo's cheek as he held his gaze steadily. After a few moments, they moved toward the door. When they came down into the main room, Yuzu was frowning at her sister.

"I said go tell them, not yell."

"They're here aren't they?" Karin seemed disinterested but there was a small smirk quirking her lips like she was pestering her sister just to see her reaction. It widened when Shiro winked at her as he came into the room.

"Hmph." Yuzu went back to finishing the salad with a small huff, but her face brightened when she saw Ichigo and Shiro. "Dinner's almost ready."

The banner still hung cheerily over the living room and Ichigo stopped under it for a moment. Shiro patted him on the shoulder as he passed and then froze as Ichigo's breath hitched.

"Sorry." He'd hit his bad shoulder by accident.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo took a deep breath. That was going to take some getting used to. At least for a while. He watched Shiro head over to the kitchen and fill a glass of water before he leaned down and asked Yuzu a question. His attention was drawn down by a warm weight at his side. Karin had snuck up beside him and was leaning against his hip.

"I'm glad you're home Ichi-nii." She hugged him and pressed her face against his side for a moment before tilting her head to look up at him. He held her against him with his good arm. Ichigo was surprised at the affection. It wasn't something she often showed. Karin studied his face for a moment and narrowed her eyes. "But isn't this the second time you've gotten your ass kicked this month?" She clicked her tongue in disapproval, her expression serious. "You must be slipping."

Ichigo made a face at her. "Brat. I'll have to remember you said that the next time you provoke those seventh graders."

She just smiled back and moved to take her seat at the table. He chuckled quietly as he followed her. Shiro met him half way and handed him the glass and a couple of pills. Right. It was getting hard to get past the ache. He was so glad to be home that he almost hadn't noticed. Almost.

"Thanks."

Shiro trailed his hand down Ichigo's back softly. "You're welcome."

As they both came over to the table, there was a resounding crash at the door to the clinic. It flew open to reveal Isshin standing in a ridiculously dramatic and heroic pose. His hands were braced on his hips and he had an overly-done noble expression on his face.

"And how are my magnificent children this evening?"

Karin rolled her eyes and Yuzu giggled. Shiro shot Ichigo an incredulous look and mouthed the words, '_Are you kidding me?' _Ichigo couldn't help it. He just laughed. It was all so silly and all so normal at the same time. There was a pause while everyone tried to make sure he wasn't having some sort of breakdown. But after a moment, they joined in. Wiping tears from his eyes a few moments later, Ichigo sat back in his chair.

"We're fine dad. Come eat."

Shiro was a little baffled. He's seen Ichigo's dad be a goof before. But he'd also seen him serious to the point of being a little scary. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was bipolar or something. From everyone else's reactions, it was normal for them. He had to admit that there was a strange kind of comfort in the silliness even though it still confused him a little. Smiling, he focused on his food.

When dinner was finished, the two of them went back up to Ichigo's room. Shiro paused in the doorway as he realized it was _their_ room now. Then he smiled and sat on the new bed. When Ichigo raised a brow, he flopped back and stretched out. "No offense, but a single's kind of cramped for two." He didn't say that he was afraid of jarring Ichigo's injured arm by sharing a bed at the moment. But judging by the redhead's expression, he knew anyway. Shiro ignored it for the moment. It wasn't a big deal.

"You've had it for a while, haven't you?"

Shiro turned his head to frown at Ichigo who was looking pointedly down at his hand. Shiro blinked. He hadn't realized he'd pulled the pocketknife out and started turning it in his fingers. It was an old habit.

"Yeah. It was a birthday present from my mom." He smiled. "I was way too young for it but I promised to be extra careful." He held up his left hand to show the old scar on his thumb. The white slash looked almost dark on his pale skin. "But I was ten and you can guess how well that turned out. I'm still not sure why she let me keep it."

There was laughter in his voice and Ichigo smiled back at him as he sat on the other bed. "You probably made puppy eyes at her and it was all over."

Shiro ginned for a moment before he sobered again. "You said it saved us. What did you mean?"

"We don't have to. . ."

Shiro turned his head to look at him, his expression even. "I'm not curling up in a corner and pretending it didn't happen." After a moment, he sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. "And all things considered, it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"I guess you're right." Ichigo was surprised at the sudden stern determination that he saw. Not that he thought Shiro was soft by any means. But he'd had a rough couple of weeks, not to mention a rough life before that. And it seemed like Shiro was feeling the pressure of it all crashing down recently. It made Ichigo feel better knowing that he was picking himself back up. And not in an unhealthy denial way either.

"When Grimmjow had me, he got interrupted by the phone ringing. I felt the knife in my pocket when I was on the couch alone and I was able to cut myself free." He wasn't sure what would have happened if he hadn't been able to do that. The fight certainly wouldn't have gone as well as it had. Ichigo winced as he lay down and tried to settle his arm in a comfortable position.

Shiro looked at the knife closely one more time before setting it on the desk. "It's always been kind of a good luck charm for me. And now I guess for you too."

"Yeah." Ichigo reached up to turn the light out.

After a few minutes of laying in the dark together quietly, Shiro spoke up again. "Who do you think he was talking to?"

Ichigo wasn't sure where this was coming from even though he'd been wondering the same thing. A thought occurred to him. "Did you really not recognize the second photo they showed you? I mean, when that Urahara guy and the woman came that morning?"

"Never saw him before. Why? Do you think it was him Grimmjow was talking to?"

"Dunno. Dad said we'd talk about it. And from the way Urahara pops up, I don't think we've seen the last of him."

Shiro snorted and then yawned. "Yeah. You're probably right." Somehow the prospect wasn't quite so irritating and menacing at it had been before. If anything, there was a little curiosity. Grimmjow never showed a shred of respect for anyone, and from the way Ichigo described the way he'd been speaking, the person on the phone had to be somebody he feared. At least a little. And if it really had been the guy in the photo, then Urahara might know something. Shiro felt questions bubbling up inside him even though he wasn't sure why it mattered. But he was still tired and he forced himself to push it all aside. Maybe tomorrow. The room grew quiet again as they both drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Tastes Like Strawberries- 28

The next morning, Ichigo rose slowly and winced when his arm started to ache. It was actually earlier than he would have gotten up by himself but the throb was enough to drag him out of sleep. But it was his shoulder that was determined to ruin his day. It was amazing to realize how many things were attached to that part of his body. Every move, no matter how careful seemed to pull at it the wrong way. Sighing heavily, he dragged himself up into a sitting position. There was a glass of water and a couple of pills sitting on the desk next to his bed. But it was the short little note that made him smile. 'Take these before you start whining.'

Shiro was still asleep on the other bed, his face turned in this direction. He finally looked relaxed for once. There were still shadows under his eyes and his complexion was pale even for him. But his breathing was deep and even and his muscles remained loose, his face serene. Ichigo took the meds and got up to go to the bathroom. When he came back in the room, Shiro was still asleep so he went back to his own bed and lay back down. He didn't think that he'd get back to sleep but even as he thought about it, he was already drifting off again. Those were some good damn meds.

When he woke the second time, Shiro was in the desk chair watching him. His head was resting on his hand as he leaned on the desk and there was a thoughtful look on his face. Ichigo stretched and scrubbed his face with his good hand.

"Morning." When he relaxed, the albino still looked like he was pondering something. "What's that look for?"

Shiro blinked as if he didn't realize he had any expression at all on his face. "Nothing really. Just. . ." He sat back and let his hands fall into his lap. "I keep expecting to wake up somewhere else."

Ichigo sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he could reach out and put a hand on his knee. "I'm sorry about your place." While it hadn't exactly been a warm home, it was still his personal space and Ichigo knew the loss of it was still bothering him.

"No. That's not it." Shiro sighed softly. "Well, maybe a little. But I just never expected to be here. After everything. . ." He shook his head. That wasn't really a good explanation but it was the best he could come up with at the moment. When he woke up earlier, he'd been a little disoriented. He almost expected it to be the hospital. Or worse. There was a brief twinge of panic that it had all been a dream and he was still in the abandoned building waking up to another day of loneliness. Shiro frowned a little. He hadn't realized that was part of it at all until he just had that thought. He'd have to take a look at it later. He didn't really want to deal with it right now.

When he'd finally woken up completely this morning, he was reassured by what he saw. And the scent of the room was familiar and comforting. It smelled like Ichigo. He'd become such an integral part of his life and it was a little scary. What if something happened to him? What if Shiro did something stupid and Ichigo started to hate him? What if? What if? What if he the moon came crashing into the earth and the whole world was destroyed? He couldn't stress himself out with all of the things that might be. So he'd settled on some mild denial and sat in the desk chair. Shiro had been watching Ichigo sleep for nearly an hour before the redhead finally woke up.

"Sorry if I'm kind of moody or being weird or anything."

Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry. Weird is normal here."

"Yeah." Shiro grinned and reached down to squeeze Ichigo's hand. "I kinda like it." They watched each other quietly for a few moments before Ichigo's stomach gurgled in the silence. Shiro raised a brow. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, actually."

Ichigo got up and they went downstairs to find Yuzu by the stove. She smiled at them both as she brought a dish to the table where Karin was already sitting. Ichigo's dad came downstairs in his goofy boisterous fashion, making everyone giggle and groan in turn. Another day in the Kurosaki household. And Shiro found that he wasn't just reassuring Ichigo earlier. He really did like it. But the feeling was generally short lived. When breakfast was finished, Isshin gestured toward the clinic and asked both boys to follow him. Shiro grimaced as he got up.

"It's either checkups here or at the hospital. And no, there is no third option." Isshin's tone was jovial but there as no mistaking the steel behind it.

They settled in one of the exam rooms with Ichigo and Shiro sitting on the bed and Isshin on a rolling stool in front of them. He checked on Ichigo first, taking his vitals and checking the bandages. Holding his arm at the wrist and elbow, he moved it through a slow range of motion, all the while keeping an eye on his son's reactions.

"We'll keep it in a sling for a few days just to be careful. But we're going to have to work with this to keep your muscles from healing too tightly. A friend of mine is a physical therapist and she'll be working with you."

Ichigo just nodded and tried not to wince too much. Isshin set his arm down and peeled the bandages carefully away to examine the wounds closely. Shiro hissed in a breath but forced himself not to look away. They were still ugly and red with the threads of stitches holding it all together. Ichigo was frowning in slight pain as his dad cleaned and disinfected the area before covering it with clean gauze. The wound on his shoulder actually looked worse. Even with the swelling there was no mistaking mark of human teeth. The whole area was bruised with dark indentations outlining the actually injury. Isshin spent more time cleaning it than he had his arm. Satisfied, he covered it with a clean bandage before setting his arm in a fabric sling.

"Why does that one look worse?" Shiro blinked and bit his lip. He hadn't really meant to ask out loud.

"A human bite is actually much more infectious than one from an animal. But it's not infected and it's starting to heal. There shouldn't even be a mark." Isshin didn't seem perturbed by the fact that a person had bitten his son. And he didn't ask any questions about how it had happened. But then he knew Urahara. He probably already knew everything. When he was finished, he pulled a red lollipop out of his coat pocket. Ichigo rolled his eyes as his dad handed it to him and ruffled his hair.

"Alright, your turn." When Isshin turned to Shiro, the albino tried not to sigh. "Cheer up. If you're a good boy, you get one too."

"Hmfp. You better have grape." Shiro did his best to sit still as his blood pressure was taken and his heart rate checked. Isshin paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing in thought. It made Shiro a little nervous. He hoped whatever it was wouldn't land him back in the hospital. The silence stretched a little and he fidgeted. "What?"

"Nothing serious. Your heartbeat is steady but I'm going to have you wear a heart monitor for a while."

"A what?" Shiro watched him go over to a cabinet and pull out a small box with a strap that was attached to a bunch of wires. "Um, that looks like some kind of torture device."

"It won't hurt. I promise." Bringing it over, Isshin gestured for him to lift his shirt. He attached four round pads along Shiro's chest and another on his back. Shiro just hoped they wouldn't start to itch like the ones at the hospital had. The strap went around his waist like a belt and the box was clipped to it. At least it wasn't beeping. That would drive him nuts. Isshin lowered his shirt and gave him a serious look. "I need you to do me a favor."

Shiro raised a brow. "Um, sure."

Isshin pointed at Ichigo. "Make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous and keeps his arm stable."

"Hey." Ichigo frowned and sucked on his lollipop sullenly. His father smirked and ignored him. Shiro couldn't keep the smug look off his face.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

Isshin turned to Ichigo. "And you. Make sure he doesn't take the monitor off."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Ichigo couldn't quite keep the mocking tone out of his voice. He chuckled when Shiro stuck his tongue out at him. Isshin laughed at them both. His face turned serious again as he turned back to his son.

"Could you give us a few minutes, Ichigo?"

Ichigo flicked his eyes to Shiro before nodding. "Sure."

Shiro felt his stomach churn a little but he wasn't sure what he was nervous about. Maybe it was the remote but distinct possibility that he'd be sent away anyway. Rationally, he didn't think that would happen but the fear persisted. Isshin's gaze was appraising as he sat back on his stool.

"I'd like to talk to you about a few things."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do. But it's nothing bad, I assure you." He pulled out a purple lollipop and held it out to Shiro. The albino's lips twitched in a small smile as he took it and pulled off the wrapper. He looked back at Ichigo's dad who still had a serious expression on his face. "It occurred to me that I didn't ask you before I applied to become your guardian. I want to make sure that's something you're okay with."

Shiro paused with the candy halfway to his mouth. How would that not be okay? It was the first time anyone had shown a genuine, caring interest in him besides his mother. And Ichigo's dad of all people. He couldn't have asked for anyone better. After a few moments of silence, he realized that Isshin expected an answer.

"Uh yeah, it's fine." He shrugged and stuck the lollipop in his mouth. The older man nodded and seemed relieved for some reason.

"And now I'd like to set a few ground rules."

Shiro caught his lip curling immediately and had to stop himself. Isshin raised a brow but didn't appear to be upset by his expression. Shiro swallowed. "Sorry. Reflex."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not talking about a complete lockdown or anything. These are the same rules Ichigo has to follow. First, and this is probably the most important. We have a curfew here. I'd like you to be home by nine on school nights and no later than eleven on weekends." He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out. Shiro blinked at the cell phone in his hand before reaching out to take it. "All our numbers are already in there. Please call if you're going to miss dinner which is usually around seven or if you're running late."

"Okay." It actually sounded a little lenient to him especially given his reputation and background but Shiro wasn't about to argue.

"Second, I'd like you to keep an eye on your language. The girls are still young and I don't like them to hear profanity if I can help it."

Shiro swallowed again and nodded. That one wasn't hard either. It was something he'd already decided on himself.

"And lastly, you must go to school. No skipping or ducking out early."

Shiro frowned at that one even as he nodded. It would probably be the hardest thing to do even if his trust fund depended on it. Especially since there was someone that was actually going to make him go now. He had authority issues and it was just in his nature to be contrary. It seemed like Isshin was diminished and Shiro waited for the warning. The looming threat of what would happen if he broke any of those rules. That's probably what bothered him most about this. What if his stupidity cost him everything? This could be harder than he thought.

Isshin patted reached out and patted his shoulder. "It's alright."

Shiro was caught a little off guard by the softness of his voice.

"I'm going to make you a promise right now. No matter what you do, you will always be welcome here. Nothing will ever make me turn you out onto the street." He caught Shiro's surprised look and held it with an incredibly serious expression. "And I'll never send you back to live with your father."

The lollipop nearly fell out of the albino's mouth as his jaw dropped a little. He closed his mouth quickly before he slobbered all over himself. There didn't seem to be a downside to any of this and he was suspicious. And then he felt guilty for even thinking it. Ichigo's family wasn't like that. He looked away in discomfort.

"You don't have to do this. What if I screw up?" His voice was small and he closed his eyes at the sound of it.

"Your mother would never forgive me if I didn't."

Shiro's head snapped up as his melancholy suddenly evaporated. "My mom? How do you. . ."

Isshin regarded him thoughtfully before standing. "Come with me."

Shiro couldn't do anything but follow. He didn't even notice the way the monitor pads pulled at his skin. How the hell did Ichigo's dad know his mom? Or was it just a figure of speech? Somehow, he didn't think so. They went back into the house and Ichigo looked up from where he was sitting on the couch. He looked a little worried but then it turned to curiosity as he took in Shiro's expression.

"You okay?"

Shiro glanced at him and then looked back at Isshin who was over in the dining room opening a cabinet. The older man held up something that looked like a book before gesturing to the living room. The albino complied without even thinking about it. He sat on the couch beside Ichigo and Isshin settled on his son's other side.

"There's something that I need to tell both of you. I should have long before now. I want the two of you to see this. It's Masaki's scrap book from when she was younger."

Shiro and Ichigo exchanged a glance before looking at the book Isshin laid in Ichigo's lap. The redhead's heart lurched at the mention of his mother's name. But his curiosity was pushing away most of his sadness. His father never really mentioned his mom except when he was being melodramatic in front of the girls. And the rare occasions when he actually had something thoughtful to say when they visited her memorial every year. His sudden serious candor was odd. And Shiro was acting strange. What had his dad said to him in there?

Shiro was feeling strange. Why would Ichigo's dad show him a scrapbook that belonged to his dead wife? And how did he know his mom? But when Isshin opened the book, Shiro's breath caught. The picture on the first page was of two smiling women with their arms around each other. They had been laughing as the photo was taken. He focused on the one on the left. Shiro couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his mother look so happy. She was young here but there was no mistaking her face. He was so fixated on the image that he was startled when Ichigo spoke.

"Mom." Ichigo's voice was wistful and sounded very small as he touched the photo gently, his thumb tracing over the woman on the right. Taking a shuddering breath, he let it out in a slow sigh. "Who is she?" He pointed to the woman on the left.

Shiro had to swallow hard before he could speak. "She's my mother." When he finally met Ichigo's eyes, there was a look of surprise on his face. It must be a mirror of his own. They both turned to Ichigo's dad who was watching them both calmly as if he were waiting for them to freak out. When they didn't say anything, he reached out to turn the page. It was another shot of the two and this time they were both wearing graduation gowns. They still looked just as happy.

"Masaki and Ayame were best friends in high school and went on to become college roommates." He turned another page to show a few more images of them in various locations. A couple shots looked like the interior of a cluttered dorm room. A few others were taken at beaches or snow covered landscapes. But no matter where they were, the two women looked happy. On the next page a young looking Isshin appeared, his arm wrapped around Ichigo's mother. And Yuu was there with Ayame. They appeared to be two young, happy couples that were enjoying each other's company. Shiro frowned at an image of his dad. He didn't want him to intrude on this. Even if he actually looked like he was cracking a smile for once in his damned life. Isshin seemed to pick up on his irritation.

"Your father wasn't always the way he is now. Life hasn't been kind to him and he hasn't adjusted very well. There were things that were beyond his control and others that he brought upon himself."

Shiro didn't really care if he fell off the face of the earth at the moment. This smiling person in the pictures may have his father's face but he'd never seen that expression grace his features in real life. It was like looking at a stranger. So he focused on his mom instead. She was more beautiful than he remembered. And so cheerful. The pictures continued to catalogue their lives through college and after. The two women started looking more mature but no less happy. There were date pictures that led up to marriage photos. The girls were practically beaming in the picture where they were obviously pregnant.

"Ayame was so happy when she found she was pregnant with you, Hichigo. And when Masaki became pregnant four months later, they were thrilled that their children would be so close in age."

Shiro smirked and poked Ichigo in the ribs. "So I _am_ older than you. I was wondering." He was happy to hear Ichigo chuckle at that. Shiro was worried that he'd be upset by this. It was obvious that he hadn't seen any of these and he seemed a little shell shocked. But then he smiled as the page turned and both women were holding babies in their arms, one pale with white hair, the other tan with brilliant orange.

"God, that hair. Right from the very beginning." He ran his fingers though the soft orange locks, his fingers gripping lightly.

Ichigo laughed and turned the page. "And you. Needy from the start." One glossy picture showed a toddler sized Shiro sitting on a blanket with a little Ichigo curled up in his lap. Ichigo looked half asleep as he sucked on his pacifier but he seemed content to be held by the albino. The younger Shiro had a small smile on his face, a look of wonder coloring his features as he gazed down at the small boy in his arms.

"Your mothers thought you looked so adorable together."

They both nearly groaned in unison. But it was more for form than anything. There were a lot of pictures of them together and more with their mothers and Ichigo's dad. Yuu seemed to disappear from the images shortly after the pictures from when they were born.

Ichigo put his hand flat on the book and looked at his dad. "Wait a minute, if Shiro's mother and mom were such good friends and we spent so much time together when we were little, why didn't we stay that way? I don't remember any of this."

"Yeah. I don't get it either." Shiro gave Ichigo a curious look. "You said you've always lived here but I didn't until the end of middle school."

"Yuu got a job offer up north and your family moved away. Ayame and Masaki tried to keep in touch but it was a very long distance and communications weren't as good then as they are now."

"Yeah, and my dad was probably a huge prick about the whole thing too. He's got control issues," Shiro grumbled. "The jerk."

Isshin sighed. "Sadly you're not too far off there. When Yuu's position brought him back here, your mother had already become ill. And Masaki was. . ." He huffed a small breath. "She had been gone for more than four years. They'd lost touch and Ayame didn't know. She wanted you two to meet but her health faded quickly after that. She never got the chance to reintroduce you and I didn't find out until it was too late. I didn't even realize she'd come back to town until after she was gone." There was a heavy regret in his voice like he wished he could do it all again and get it right the second time.

"Dad." Ichigo put a hand on his father's knee.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you two have found each other again." He glanced at Shiro. "You can't imagine my surprise when you showed up on the doorstep that first afternoon."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shiro tried not to make it a demand but if it was so important, he wasn't sure why he kept it to himself.

Isshin considered that for a moment. "I had my doubts about how you two would react to one another. Ichigo was obviously uncomfortable that evening and I didn't want to bring up anything that would affect your relationship for better or worse. You had to figure out that part yourselves." When Ichigo gave him an incredulous look, Isshin returned it with a dry expression. "Really Ichigo, I may look like I'm out of it sometimes but I'm not blind."

"Sorry," Ichigo mumbled. He hadn't even considered that his dad actually had a clue.

Isshin chuckled and ran his hand through his son's hair. "Just relax for the rest of the weekend and if you're feeling up to it, you can go back to school on Monday."

"Gee, can we?" Shiro sneered and stuck the lollipop back in his mouth. When Isshin raised a brow, he shrugged. "I said I'd go, I never promised that I'd like it."

"Fair enough. I'd like to check on you both again this afternoon. Karin and Yuzu are spending the day with some friends and I've got some paperwork to deal with. Keep the book if you'd like." With that, he got up and went back into the clinic.

Ichigo and Shiro stayed on the couch for while flipping through the photos before taking the book up to their room. Neither was sure if they were up to talking about any of it yet but they had a lot to think about.


	29. Chapter 29

Tastes Like Strawberries- 29

Ichigo flopped down on his bed and sighed. It had been a long week filled with lots of questions and curious looks at school. There were rampant rumors flying around as to why both he and Shiro were absent for so long, each one a little more ridiculous. People talked about everything from family troubles to grand conspiracies that involved shady characters and lots of violence. That last bit was partially brought on by Ichigo's bandaged arm and the monitor Shiro couldn't quite hide under his uniform jacket. Ichigo refused to comment but the albino seemed to preen under the attention and bragged shamelessly. For all Ichigo knew, he was the one who'd started half of the rumors in the first place. It sounded like something he'd do.

Shiro had retreated behind his fierce persona again and Ichigo hadn't called him on it. Especially after they'd seen the scrapbook. The redhead knew he was hiding from what was bothering him but couldn't bring himself to snap him out of it. He was having a hard enough time dealing with everything himself. He'd never been through anything so stressful or terrifying in his life. The aftermath was leaving him feeling incredibly wiped out. He'd done his best to deal with it but he was incredibly glad the weekend was finally here.

Right now, Ichigo was just tired. He'd gotten the stitches out of his arm yesterday and the healing wounds were starting to itch a little. But at least his shoulder felt better. It was still sore but his dad's friend was good at what she did. He was slowly recovering the use of his arm and he didn't have to wear the sling anymore. Shiro didn't have to wear the monitor anymore either which was even more of a relief. Ichigo couldn't remember ever hearing someone bitch about something so much. But he supposed that was a good sign. If he was loud and obnoxious, he was getting better. It was the moments when he was quiet that Ichigo started to worry.

There were a few times he'd caught the albino staring out the window with a pensive expression on his face. But when Ichigo asked, he'd just wave it away and say something stupid or mildly insulting. Not wanting to push, he let it go. Forcing themselves to deal before they were ready would just make them miserable. So they'd done their best to focus on other things. They'd spent some time replacing Shiro's wardrobe and a few other items that he'd lost in the fire. But the albino refused to let anyone else pay for anything. Ichigo wasn't sure how much that trust fund of his paid but he seemed pretty well off. The redhead sighed and settled down into the blankets as he let his thoughts drift.

A while later, he was startled awake when the door opened. Shiro came in with a big grin on his face as he closed the door and leaned back against it. He watched Ichigo for a few moments, his expression excited and hungry at the same time. He seemed to be in a good mood which was nice to see. There had been far too many of the more somber kind recently. Ichigo swore he felt his dick twitch when Shiro's look turned into a heated kind of longing. They'd been careful all week as they tried to avoid any kind of exertion but he knew the albino's resolve was weakening. He was certain of it when he heard the click of the lock.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and tried to look disapproving. "Shrio. . ."

"Oh, come on. I've been good all week," he whined.

"But you're still not completely better."

Shiro shifted tactics and lowered his voice, the tone becoming husky. "Then we'll have to take things slow." He stalked toward the bed, his eyes half lidded. Ichigo only managed to shift slightly before he was pinned down to the mattress by his now familiar weight. Shiro had been good on his word and had pushed both twin beds together, leaving the desk on the other side of the room. Even though neither had been up for any kind of strenuous activity, it gave them more space. Despite Shiro's fervent advances when they first met, it appeared that he enjoyed the simple closeness of cuddling at night. There was something so incredibly intimate about sleeping together like that without doing anything sexual. But the albino's expression was anything but innocent right now as he hovered above Ichigo.

He held his body braced above him so they weren't quiet touching and the redhead almost found himself arching up to meet him. But he forced himself to remain still as Shiro leaned down to bring their lips together. It was almost a tentative touch at first. His warm tongue darted out to lick along Ichigo's lower lip, almost asking permission for entrance. The redhead opened his mouth and let him in. It was wet and soft, the heat of the kiss increasing as they tasted each other. Shiro pulled back just enough to nip at his chin and trail kisses down his throat.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around him and slid his hands up under his uniform jacket. With a little shifting from both of them, Shiro pulled Ichigo's shirt up and off. But he was careful of his arm. It was healing pretty well but it was obvious that no matter how aroused he was, Shiro was going to do his best not to hurt him. When the redhead's chest was bare, he pulled back to trail his fingers along his tanned skin. It was like he was mapping his body with his fingertips. Leaning down again, he pressed his mouth along the same path his hands had just taken.

Ichigo groaned deep in his throat and arched his back a little. Shiro smiled against his skin and moved lower, his fingers making quick work of Ichigo's belt and the fly of his pants. When he kissed the tip of his growing erection, he heard the redhead whine. Chuckling, Shiro took him in his mouth one inch at a time. Sliding his tongue along the underside, he moved his mouth leisurely up and down as he sucked gently. Ichigo trembled beneath him, his breathing coming short and quick. He shifted on the bed as if he were trying speed things up.

Not yet. Shiro was enjoying this way too much. All this week, he'd been so good, so patient. But even though he was practically burning with need right now, he wasn't going to rush it. He could feel his own dick responding eagerly, almost throbbing every time Ichigo made those small, needy noises. But he intended to take his time and make it good for both of them. Shiro hummed and Ichigo groaned as the vibration tickled along his length.

"Shiro. . .ah. . .I'm. . ." Ichigo trailed off in a soft cry and let his head flop back down onto the pillow, his breathing a little ragged. Shiro swallowed and pulled away with a lick and a soft kiss. He figured the redhead would be out of it for a few moments but when he crawled back up the bed, Ichigo's hands found their way into this pants and started to get busy. It didn't take long for him to go and he flopped down the bed with a sigh after he came. He'd been mulling over his past all week and letting it depress him. Even replacing his things hadn't been enough to lift the dark mood he'd been in. But as he lay next to Ichigo in the glow of the quick climax, he couldn't think of a single thing to be unhappy about. None of it really mattered, not right now.

Moving over a little, he caught Ichigo's lips again and savored them. They should have been tired but they spent a while tasting and touching, the movements slow and satisfying. Shiro felt himself stir again and sat up so he could finish undressing the both of them. He did his best to be gentle as he prepared Ichigo and slid inside him. It felt so good. He sat still for a few moments, enjoying the heat and closeness of being connected. When he finally started to move, they both groaned in unison. Shiro's heart started to speed up as his pace increased and he gripped Ichigo's length in his fingers. Their second climax was even better than the first and he threw his head back, his eyes closed as it gripped him. Sighing contentedly, he lay down and wrapped his arms around the redhead as they lay together, panting in the aftermath.

Shiro rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "Sorry I've been kind of moody lately."

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo stroked his hair. "I haven't exactly been a bucket of sunshine either."

The albino laughed. "No arguments here. But I guess we could both stand to perk up a little bit."

"Thought we just did that."

"True enough." Shiro pinched one of Ichigo's nipples gently, making the redhead squirm. "We could always do it again."

Ichigo chuckled. "Not right now. Give it a rest."

Giving in for the moment, Shiro changed the subject. "I wonder what's for dinner, I'm hungry."

"Shower first, then food." The redhead pulled him up and they both headed off to the bathroom. Once they'd showered and put on clean clothes, they changed the sheets and threw everything in the hamper. Both were in a better mood than they had been in a very long time and they couldn't help grinning at each other. There was a knock on the door and they both turned, their expressions faltering slightly. When Ichigo opened the door, they saw Yuzu looking apologetic in the hallway.

"There's a guest downstairs that would like to see you, Shiro-nii."

The sudden slick of nervous fear quashed any warmth Shiro might have felt when she called him that. The only people that would come to see him were people he didn't want to see. Quite frankly, the only people he gave a damn about lived in this house and they were all accounted for. But whoever it was, they wouldn't go away if he hid up here all night.

Downstairs, the anxiety shifted into extreme annoyance. Urahara stood from where he was sitting on the couch as they entered the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Shiro snapped. All the good feelings and comfortable denial he'd built up recently suddenly evaporated.

"Good afternoon, Shirosaki-san. Kurosaki-kun." Urahara bowed, his tone very careful.

Isshin came in from the clinic still wearing his white coat. "Urahara," he said. His expression was relatively neutral but he didn't seem pleased. "You didn't call before coming over. Again."

"Terribly sorry, but there are things I need to discuss with Hichigo and my superiors aren't giving me much time."

Shiro bristled and nearly shrugged off Ichigo's calming hand when it came to rest on his shoulder. But he did his best to calm down. It was obvious that Urahara wouldn't allow himself to be brushed off easily. And he probably wouldn't go away until he got what he wanted.

"Why don't we sit down." Isshin came over and pointedly sat on the couch, putting himself between Urahara and the boys. They sat in a pair of chairs, their gazes wary.

"So talk. I don't have all night." Shiro had no intention of being polite and he was having a hard time not glaring.

"There is a potentially delicate matter I'd like to discuss with you. And I'd like to ask you for a favor."

"Favor." He didn't think he'd like what Urahara asked him to do.

"Grimmjow is currently in our custody."

At the mention of his nightmare, Shiro felt his fingers go slightly numb and his stomach drop to his toes. He forced his voice to remain even. "So?"

"There is certain information he has that we could use but there are certain circumstances that need to be met."

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, it's something only you can do." Urahara seemed reluctant to say what he actually wanted, like he was sure he'd say no or go on some sort of rampage. Shiro was more likely to do that if he didn't get to the damned point.

"Well, get on with it." He didn't like games and dancing around the subject wasn't making him any happier. In about two seconds, he was going to go back upstairs.

"Grimmjow refuses to speak to anyone until he sees you."

Ichigo stiffened beside him, his lip curling. "Then let him be a mute for the rest of his life. Who gives a damn?"

"I understand that you're upset but we need his help. Do you remember the second photograph I showed you before? That was Grimmjow's boss, Aizen Sosuke. He's been under investigation for years but we haven't been able to pin anything on him. Grimmjow has agreed to give us valuable inside information that will lead to an arrest. But part of the bargain includes a visit from Hichigo." Urahara gestured toward the snarling albino.

"Don't you have to ask before you can promise shit like that?"

"Indeed, you should have asked first." Isshin's voice was hard. "You've overstepped your bounds."

"Shiro, you don't have to do this." Ichigo turned to him, his expression angry and worried.

The albino's thoughts were racing. His first impulse was to run. To go so far away that he'd never hear about Grimmjow again. So he could forget and leave that part of him behind. But if he left now, he'd be running forever. And he'd be leaving the only good place that he'd ever really known. No. He had to do this. And Shiro had never gotten the chance to tell that bastard to go to hell. He'd been primed for it and then things had gotten out of hand. Maybe this was his opportunity to cut the ties forever. "I'll do it."

"Shiro."

The albino shook his head and turned to Ichigo. For the first time, he really noticed the redhead's face. At first glance, he was angry. But beneath that was something else that made Shiro shove his own fear down. He'd been so busy dealing with his own bullshit, he hadn't even thought about how Ichigo had been dealing with all of this. They'd talked a little about what happened and both were relieved that they'd managed to get away without Grimmjow really touching them. But it was an old fear for Shiro. He'd dealt with it before. Ichigo had never faced that kind of terror before. He could handle himself well in a fight but sometimes it was easy to forget that he could be vulnerable too. When the redhead opened his mouth to argue again, Shiro shook his head.

"Don't. I'm doing this."

"Alright. Then I'm. . ."

Shiro cut him off. "You're staying here."

"Like hell I am. You're not going by yourself." Ichigo's hands curled into fists as the anger overrode everything else for a moment. He sneered before relaxing the fingers of his left hand as it pulled at his injured arm.

Urahara intervened smoothly. "I assure you both that Grimmjow is under twenty-four hour guard. It's as safe as it can be. And he's not exactly in peak condition at the moment. He won't be able to hurt either of you."

"Fine, let's go." Shiro stood and looked pointedly at Urahara who blinked at him.

"Now?"

"What, you want to wait until he's back on his feet? Screw that. It's now or never. Literally." And Shiro was afraid that if he didn't go and get it over with now, he never would.

Isshin stayed quiet during the conversation, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Shiro, his expression supportive and maybe a little worried. "I'm going with you."

Shiro looked back at him for a moment. It was on the tip of his tongue to say no. But he couldn't quite make himself open his mouth. Instead, he just nodded silently. But he wouldn't hide behind Ichigo's dad. He'd do this and he'd stand on his own. Unfortunately, he probably wouldn't be able to get away with leaving Ichigo behind. The redhead would come with him whether he wanted him to or not. But if he was honest with himself, he'd rather have him there. Turning to Urahara, he glared.

"Alright, let's do this."

Urahara led the way in his car while Shiro and Ichigo rode with Isshin. The ride was surprisingly short and Shiro almost wished it had been longer. His heartbeat felt heavy, the thump almost painfully loud in his chest. He nearly jumped when Ichigo took his hand and held it. Instead of pulling away, he squeezed. But when he looked over at the redhead, he didn't see comfort in his eyes. The fear was there again. Ichigo was hiding it pretty well but Shiro could see it. Shoving away his own discomfort, he pulled him as close as the seatbelt would allow.

Ichigo sighed. "Sorry," he whispered.

"I would have done this by myself, you know," Shiro murmured into his hair.

"No. I'm freaking out a little but I'm here."

Shiro held him close. "Yeah, I know. Me too."

It didn't get any better when they got to the hospital. Shiro thought they'd be going to the police station but apparently, Grimmjow really was in sad shape still. His own stomach was trying to tie itself in knots. When they got to the waiting room on the indicated floor, Shiro turned and practically shoved Ichigo down into a chair. He held him down when he tried to stand again.

"No, don't even think about it." His gaze must have been pretty fierce because the Ichigo bit his lip and sighed before settling back in the chair. Shiro didn't like to leave it like that but his resolve was already thin as it was. He didn't think he'd be able to go through with it if he allowed himself to buckle now. Shiro let Urahara lead him down the hall to a door that was guarded by two police officers. If he was still wearing the monitor, it would have been going berserk right now. The other man paused in the hallway just outside the door.

"The terms were that he get fifteen minutes alone. Are you. . ?"

Shiro pushed the door open and went in before he could continue. The hospital room was like all the others he'd seen. In fact, this was the same hospital he'd been in a little more than a week before. But it was the figure on the bed that caught his attention.

"There you are." Grimmjow rolled his head lazily on the pillow and leered at Shiro. "Almost thought you wouldn't show." He pulled weakly at the padded restraints that tied him to the bed. "C'mere."

Shiro just stared. All of the fear and apprehension. He wasn't really feeling it at the moment. It was slowly shriveling up and fading away. The person in front of him was not the terror that he remembered. Not the specter that haunted his nightmares. Grimmjow's skin was pale and sickly looking, his hair dull and loose as it fell across his forehead. There were deep shadows around his eyes that gave him a gaunt look. Urahara had given Shiro a rundown of his injuries on the way up and said it was a miracle that he survived the fall. He'd received internal injuries and had been unconscious until just two days ago. Right now, even while he was trying his best to unnerve Shiro, he looked like shit. A pale shell of himself.

"What do you want?" Shiro's nerves were still frazzled and his voice was mildly hoarse. But mostly he was just irritated which surprised him a little. Now that he was here, he wasn't nearly so terrified as he thought he'd be.

"Aww, just wanted to see my little Shiro again. Come closer. I never really got to touch you before."

Shiro held his ground and tried to ignore the adrenaline crash that was threatening to make him tremble. "You said you want to see me. Fine, here I am." He turned on his heel to go but stopped with his hand on the knob as Grimmjow cackled behind him, his laughter harsh.

"Did ya bring Ichigo with you?"

Shiro's lip curled and his fingers tightened painfully on the door handle as he turned. "Don't say his name, you piece of shit," he hissed. He saw Grimmjow blink and felt a brief moment of satisfaction.

"What did you just say?" Grimmjow asked slowly, his voice low and dangerous sounding. The effect was somewhat dampened by his appearance. He seemed perplexed. But then Shiro had never talked back to him before. He never would have dared.

"You heard me, shithead." Shiro glared. Even though it looked like Grimmjow was getting pissed, he wasn't really afraid. Not anymore. And it wasn't just because he was tied down to the bed. It was like a light had been turned on and he could see that the monster in the closet was actually just an old sweater. It was a giddy feeling. Empowering. Like he could take him on and actually win. Shiro's thoughts were interrupted by voices outside the door. He stepped aside just as four people burst into the room.

The first was a man in a suit that could only be some kind of legal asshole. Shiro had dealt with enough lawyers to recognize it when he saw one. "You are to cease and desist all interrogation of my client and release him immediately."

Two uniformed officers blustered in after him with Urahara close on their heels. There was a flurry of blustering denials.

"You can't just cut him loose."

"You have no authority."

"He is under arrest and charges are pending. Just as soon as he's well enough to stand trial." For all his confidence, Urahara looked worried.

"So you had a warrant to enter my client's home unannounced?" The lawyer paused as if he actually expected an answer. "That's the only way your arrest will stand."

Urahara swallowed but when he opened his mouth, the lawyer shoved a piece of paper in his face.

"This is a court order to drop all charges. You had no legal right to enter Jeagerjaques-san's residence and any evidence you may have found therein, is inadmissible."

Shiro found himself backed into a corner as he watched them argue. The thought that Grimmjow might get away was starting to freak him out. All of the relief and power he'd felt a moment before was gone now. But they couldn't possible let him go. Shiro didn't care about any of that legal bullshit. That asshole had kidnapped and nearly raped him and Ichigo and there was no way he could walk away free. It was wrong in so many ways.

Strangely enough, Grimmjow didn't really seem all that thrilled by his impending rescue. He shifted nervously on the bed and seemed to have forgotten Shiro entirely. The albino flicked his eyes to the door where Isshin stood beckoning to him. He wasn't in the mood to argue so he slipped out and joined him in the hall before anyone remembered he was there.

"Go out to the waiting room. We'll be leaving shortly."

Shiro headed out to where Ichigo stood waiting for him. The redhead frowned and reached out to take his hand when he got close.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Some asshole lawyer stepped in and it's totally messing things up." They turned as they heard Urahara call out in the hallway.

"Isshin, wait."

"We're finished with this Kisuke." Isshin came into view, only pausing when Urahara reached out and snagged his sleeve.

"They both would have died if I hadn't. You know that. I did what I had to."

Ichigo's dad turned slowly and held Urahara's gaze with a menacing look. The other man tried to hold his ground but he was wincing. Isshin showed him no sympathy. "You're the one who put them both in that position in the first place. And then you used my son when I specifically told you to stay away from him. Now you have the temerity to tell me you 'had to?'" He lowered his voice so it was barely audible. "You're incredibly lucky they're okay."

"This isn't over, Isshin. I can't promise that I won't come to you again. I'm sorry, but I-"

"Don't. Not right now." Isshin cut him off and turned without another word. He nodded at the boys who only glanced at each other briefly before following on his heels. What the hell had that been all about? Shiro was still freaked out about the whole thing with the lawyer so he was having trouble figuring out what they'd been talking about. But he didn't think it would be a good idea to ask Ichigo's dad right now. He just wanted to go home and curl up with Ichigo again so he could forget everything.


	30. Chapter 30

Tastes Like Strawberries- 30

"Dad? What was that?" Ichigo sat with Shiro in the back seat. The albino had closed down a little and he didn't want to drag the whole thing out if it was going to upset him. He looked so tired. But there was no way he could let this go. Things were way too weird.

"Don't worry about it, son."

"Well, too late. I'm worried, so don't give me that crap."

His dad eyed him in the rearview mirror with a warning glance. It was one of the most serious expressions he'd ever seen on his face and it was freaking him out a little. But he returned it with a scowl anyway. There was no way he was going to let this slide. Their little staring contest lasted long enough that Ichigo started to worry that his father wasn't watching traffic. But Isshin flicked his eyes back to the road and continued driving.

"He used us." Shiro's voice was quiet and tight. Ichigo did his best not to flinch at the menace under the words.

"What do you mean?"

The golden eyes shifted to his and there was anger simmering beneath the worry. "You remember what he said about the tracer. He knew where we were. He used us as bait so he could catch Grimmjow and get information from him. Maybe to make him roll over on that Aizen guy." He shook his head angrily. "I don't know and I don't care." His tone implied otherwise.

Ichigo felt his own anger stirring as he thought about it. Shiro could have died because of that asshole. He turned to his dad. "Are you sure he's a friend of yours?"

Isshin sighed and gripped the wheel tighter. "We went to school together and we were close once."

"So you're not anymore?" Ichigo didn't remember seeing him in any of the pictures in the scrap book.

"Not really. The paths of our lives went in different directions. I'm sorry. Neither of you should have been drawn into this."

"If anyone should be sorry, it's me," Shiro muttered. "This is all my fault."

"Stop that." Ichigo's jab to the albino's ribs had him grunting. "I mean it." He wasn't quite satisfied with the sullen sneer he saw but he figured that was the best he was going to get. "So what do we do now?" he asked his dad.

"Right now we're going to go home and have dinner. And after that, you have the whole weekend to do whatever you want." It sounded like that was the end of this particular conversation. Ichigo wanted to push, to demand answers. His dad stayed quiet and Shiro was still scowling out the window. The redhead sighed and slouched down on the seat, just waiting for the tense ride to be over. It was almost worse than the trip _to_ the hospital.

Shiro glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye and nearly sighed himself. The redhead deserved better than that especially since he still looked freaked. That more than anything dragged him out of his own dark mood. Hugging him closer, he rested his cheek on his hair. "Sorry," he said again.

"What did I tell you about apologizing, moron?" Ichigo muttered as he snuggled closer.

Shiro snorted but didn't say anything else as they drove on. Dinner was relatively quiet and both Yuzu and Karin kept mostly to themselves. Even Isshin seemed strangely subdued. After they were finished and the dishes were done, Ichigo followed Shiro upstairs. He was a little worried since the albino was still pensive and closed off.

"Are you okay?" he asked when they were up in their room again. Shiro had started rooting around in the closet and was pulling out a few things. He shrugged into some new clothes and attached a chunky wallet chain to his thick belt. It looked almost like he was putting on armor.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Going out."

Ichigo felt a little pang of disappointment until Shiro threw a shirt at him. The albino turned and stared at him for a moment before pointedly looking him up and down.

"Well? Are you going to change before we go or are you fine with what you're wearing now?"

"Wha- Oh." Ichigo glanced down at himself. He'd changed after they showered earlier but he never really dressed up to go out. "No, this is fine." Of course, Shiro hadn't really dressed up either. But the clothes he was wearing seemed darker. It made his skin seem paler in comparison, almost like he was trying to make himself stand out more. Ichigo wasn't sure what to make of that. "Where are we going?"

"Not sure yet. An arcade, a club. It doesn't really matter. I just need to be out." A pale brow rose as Shiro took in Ichigo's dubious expression. "What's that look for?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know. You seem bothered and I'm not sure going out while you're upset is a good idea."

"So I should stay in and brood? I don't think so." Shiro forced himself to relax and let his shoulders lower from where he'd started to hunch up. "Like I said, I've been good all week. I just want to go out and do something. We can go see a movie if you want." There were a couple of films out that looked like they wouldn't be too bad. He didn't like the idea of sitting still for so long but at least they'd having something to watch. His lips curled in a little smirk as he thought about making out in the dark at the theater. Ichigo's thoughts seemed to be heading in the same direction because his look turned stern. But he couldn't hold it very long and he ended up smiling.

"A movie would be good." His smile widened. Anything to get their minds off what had been happening lately.

"Think your dad will give us a hard time?"

Ichigo shook his head and checked his wallet and phone. "No, it'll be fine. But we should tell him where we're going."

"Sure." Shiro wasn't about to push any of the rules. Not after everything Ichigo's dad had done for him. The redhead pulled on a hooded sweatshirt and they both went downstairs. Isshin let them go after he asked them when they'd be home. It wasn't exactly an interrogation but it was clear he was worried just the same. He didn't need to tell them to be careful. They knew that much already.

The streets were busy but not crowded as they walked, the lights glittering prettily in the night air. But Shiro wasn't really paying attention to their surroundings. His attention was for the redhead that walked at his side. Ichigo was being quiet and even though he'd seemed amused earlier, there was a certain amount of tension in his shoulders. Shiro bumped up against him and was glad that it was his good arm when he realized what he'd just done.

"Hey."

Ichigo turned and watched him. "What?"

"You're look like you're having some issues. You okay?"

There was a quiet snort. "Me? You're the one who's being all weird."

"Weird," Shiro mused. "I've always been weird."

"That's not what I meant."

"So you admit you think I'm weird?" The albino laughed when he saw Ichigo turn and scowl at him. "Would you relax?"

Ichigo huffed and punched him in the shoulder. "Cut it out."

"What?" He relented when the redhead raised his fist threateningly. "Alright, alright." He raised his own hands in surrender. "Sorry. I'm not used to dealing with someone who actually understands."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo seemed more curious than irritated now.

"You know when I'm upset even if I'm trying to hide it. I tend to get defensive or brush it off when I'm freaked out. But you're right. I'm bothered. I thought going out would help me focus on something else but it's almost the other way around."

"It's okay. But I guess you're not the only one who's having issues." When they got to the theater, Ichigo stopped and leaned closer into Shiro until their foreheads were almost touching. "We can freak out together."

For some reason, that actually made Shiro feel a lot better even if he felt a little stupid at the same time. "You want popcorn?"

"Of course. With lots of butter." Ichigo grinned. "And gummy bears. They're my favorite."

Shiro pecked him on the lips and smiled before pulling out his wallet and heading inside. He paid for the tickets and the snacks and they went into the dark theater. Taking a spot near the back, they slouched down into the comfy reclining seats and munched on popcorn and gooey sugar while the commercials played. They could have talked but neither really said anything. It was comfortable just being together. It wasn't until the lights went down that Shiro leaned over the armrest and pulled Ichigo closer. His lips tasted salty and soft as he kissed him deeply. The redhead responded eagerly and was nearly sitting in his lap by the time they came up for air. Shiro brushed his fingers down his cheek.

"If this is freaking out together, I kinda like it," he whispered.

Ichigo chuckled and sat back down in his seat. After that, they leaned against each other and sat down to actually watch the movie. It was full of explosions and ridiculous dialogue that made the both of them laugh several times. For a little while, they were able to forget what their problems were.

. . . . . . .

Grimmjow wasn't having such an easy time. He recognized the lawyer that had come busting into his hospital room. It was one of Aizen's scum bags and he wanted nothing to do with him. It was bad enough to have the cops on his ass. But now he was certain there was no way he was going to survive the week. He'd agreed to flip on Aizen and that wasn't a healthy decision for anyone to make. Grimmjow swallowed hard and tried to convince himself it was the head injury that made him do it. And the promise of seeing Shiro again. The little fucker. He'd never shown any hint of a backbone before. At least not in front of Grimmjow. But strangely enough, despite how much it had pissed him off, he was more intrigued than angry.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the time or the energy to think about that now. There were more distressing things going on at the moment. He considered resisting and demanding to be left alone in the hospital now that the charges had been dropped but before he knew it, he was being transferred from his room. Angry doctors blustered and balked, saying that he wasn't fit to be moved, that he needed to recover. Grimmjow heartily agreed since every damned bone in his body hurt. He slouched in the wheelchair and gritted his teeth. Fuck if he let them see how freaked out he was. Nnoitra had wheeled him out to a waiting van. The asshole hadn't said anything but it was obvious that he was loving it.

It was a quiet ride from the hospital to wherever the hell it was they were going. Grimmjow just closed his eyes and tried not to hurt. He could feel his pulse in every pressure point and his head was throbbing. It had been a while since he'd last gotten anything for the pain. If he didn't feel so shitty, he probably would have tried to escape by now. But he couldn't even stand on his own, let alone run. His eyes trialed up from the iv line that was still in his arm all the way to the bag where it was hanging from a pole on the chair. He wished it was something stronger.

He must have nodded off at some point because when his head snapped back up, he was aware of a sumptuously appointed office. There were several other people present including Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Yammi. But it was the man behind the desk that held his attention. Aizen had a look of amused indulgence on his face as he leaned back in his chair. Grimmjow felt a trickle of sweat slide down his spine. He really didn't want to be here.

"Good evening, Grimmjow."

"Are you going to kill me now do I have to suffer through small talk first?" Grimmjow was too tired and in too much pain to give a shit.

Aizen's expression didn't change but there was a certain amount of anticipation that started to grow in the air. "I'm glad to see that you're awake, I was worried about you."

Grimmjow snorted and then had to catch his breath when pain lanced through his chest. "Why?" he wheezed.

Aizen considered that for a few moments before answering. "Because it's hard to make an example of a dead man."

That calm statement was enough to make Grimmjow's blood go cold. But he refused to show it. He wouldn't beg or make a scene. "So lets get it over with then." He figured the sooner they killed him, the sooner the pain would stop.

"Oh, you're not going to die. That would be a waste. After all, what better way to demonstrate the consequences of going against my orders than with a constant, living reminder." When Aizen saw Grimmjow's startled expression, he smiled. It was not a warm expression.

Orders? What the hell was he talking about? Shouldn't it be about betrayal or something like that? Grimmjow frowned and tried to think of what rules he might have broken. It was no secret that he skirted the edge on more than one occasion, but there was nothing he could think of that warranted this kind of impending torture.

"So you're not going to kill me?" He was having trouble wrapping his brain around that one. The pounding in his temples wasn't helping either.

"No, you're going to live a long life." Aizen rang a small bell and another man came into the room. "I've even contracted the services of a private physician to monitor your condition."

Grimmjow could have sworn that the guy looked familiar but it wasn't a clear memory. His head was still fuzzy and he was having a hard time concentrating. His breathing started to get a little heavier and he was afraid he was going to pass out. The man came over and checked his pulse, ignoring his attempts to jerk away from him.

"Hold still, you reprobate," the man muttered under his breath.

It wasn't necessarily the voice itself but the tired, disapproving tone that Grimmjow recognized. He'd only seen the guy a couple of times, and only once face to face. Shiro's dad was an asshole and when he'd made his son choose between his home and Grimmjow, the albino had run away. Grimmjow had a brief feeling of satisfaction when he thought about that but it was quickly followed by apprehension. The other man had no reason to even tolerate him. But it appeared that he hated Aizen more and there was fear there as well. Grimmjow didn't have enough energy to really look at that further. Shiro's dad had never liked him and it didn't bode well that he was going to be in charge of his welfare. Aizen seemed to notice his worried expression.

"Don't worry, he won't let anything untoward happen to you. His own life depends on it. Isn't that right, Yuu?"

The doctor didn't respond to the comment, he merely checked the iv lines. When he turned back to Aizen, there was hate in his eyes that warred with caution. "Did you get the things I asked for?"

"Of course. Yours is a special case, Grimmjow and you'll receive the best care. That's pretty generous considering what you tried to do." There was an obvious threat there but for the life of him, Grimmjow couldn't figure out what it was for. His lip curled as he swallowed uncomfortably. The only thing he'd done or tried to do recently was. . .he blinked. He'd grabbed Shiro and Ichigo but he wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. Aizen had always made it clear that he didn't care what his people did with their free time as long as it didn't infringe on his own business.

"Ah, I see you've had a thought as to what it is I'm talking about. If you hadn't so blatantly skipped that morning meeting, you would have known that Hichigo and the Kurosaki boy are off limits."

Of course he'd skipped the meeting. They were a complete waste of his time. But Nnoitra hadn't. He would have known about the order before he'd gone out to get Ichigo. But he'd done it anyway and hadn't said a damned word. Grimmjow pinned him with a lethal glare but the taller man just grinned at him, his expression making it clear that he knew what the look was for. The fucker.

Aizen chuckled. "You'll have plenty of time to think about that but for now it looks like you could use some rest. Nnoitra, if you would take Grimmjow to his room please?"

Grimmjow said nothing as he was wheeled out of the room. He wished he could run away right now but he couldn't even stand.

Nnoitra leaned down and crooned in his ear. "So how does it feel to be on the bottom for once?"

Grimmjow curled his lip. "Fuck you." But the threat didn't have much weight behind it. Let the asshole gloat. He wouldn't be an invalid forever and as soon as he was back on his feet, he'd tear everyone apart. Right before leaving town and getting the hell out of all this shit.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo and Shiro stayed in the theater long after the movie had ended. The credits rolled as they sat locked together. Neither of them had really paid attention to the ending, instead focusing on each other. At one point during the movie, Shiro had slid his hand into Ichigo's lap, making him squirm. The redhead had playfully slapped him away and given him a mock glare. There wasn't a lot of force behind the look and he ended up smiling. The mischievous look in Shiro's eyes had him a little worried but he knew he wouldn't push it beyond his comfort level.

Finally, the theater employees came in to clean up after the crowd and it was time to go. Ichigo leaned into Shiro as they got up to leave. "That was a good idea," he said. He was tired but he felt recharged somehow. The events from earlier that evening kept trying to work their way into his happiness but he forced them back down. This was too good a moment to waste on useless worry.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and pressed his lips to his temple. "Yeah, that was pretty good. Could have been better."

"Oh." Ichigo tilted his face up and met Shiro's lips with enthusiasm. Opening his mouth a little, he let his tongue inside and stroked it with his own. When they broke apart, his breath was a little short. He put a hand on Shiro's chest. "No further than that in public," he murmured.

"Awww." Shiro's eyes glinted with humor. "C'mon, it's past time to put that stuff on your arm." They headed home together side by side. When they got into the house, Ichigo poked his head into his dad's office to tell him they were home. Isshin nodded absently from where he sat at his computer which made his son frown. He seemed rather disinterested now compared to the mild fuss he'd made when they went out earlier. But Ichigo didn't want to disturb him so he didn't say anything. The girls were already in bed so the house was completely quiet. He headed up to his room where Shiro had already put on his pajamas.

The albino didn't waste any time pulling off Ichigo's clothes, making the redhead chuckle. "I thought you were going to help me with my ointment."

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view while I'm at it. And besides," he said as he leaned in for a kiss full of tongue and teeth. "We're not in public anymore." But instead of continuing what he started, Shiro handed Ichigo a pair of sleep pants and a white tank. He was almost disappointed to see him cover back up but he just shook his head and went to wash his hands. When he came back, he pulled out the tube of medication and sat beside Ichigo on the bed. Spreading some on his fingers, he started to smooth it over the angry read marks. It was supposed to help the wounds heal with minimal scarring and so far it seemed to be working pretty well.

His fingers were gentle as they rubbed in the cream and his gaze became a little distant. Ichigo would always carry a reminder of what happened that day and no amount of ointments or plastic surgery could possibly erase it. Not completely anyway. But he could do this much at least. Shiro's own scars were out of his line of sight and he could easily ignore them most of the time because he couldn't actually see them without looking in a mirror. But on cold days, the healed tears in his muscles were tight and painful. Sometimes it took a while for him to stretch and work the kinks out. Right now they itched even though there was no physical reason for them to.

Ichigo was watching him carefully, his nose twitching at the scent of the medicated ointment. Shiro had made fun of him when they started using it and said it made him smell like an old guy. But it didn't stop the him from holding him close at night. Ichigo liked that more than he would admit out loud. It was a warm, safe feeling that wrapped around him tighter than the albino's embrace. Right now, Shiro was focused on what he was doing with an odd intensity. Ichigo knew that he was still bothered. They both were. Reaching out with his other hand, he trailed his fingers down Shiro's cheek. The albino looked up at him then, his intense gaze locking on his face. Then he smiled and leaned forward. The kiss was soft and sweet.

Ichigo sighed happily when they broke apart. "I don't care about the rest. This makes it all worth it."

Shiro cupped the redhead's face in his hands and kissed him again. Moving forward, he laid him back gently on the bed and tenderly explored his mouth. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and held him close. His fingers threaded through his pale hair and tugged lightly as a soft moan rose in his throat. Shiro moved his way down to lay soft kisses along his throat while Ichigo shifted his hips and rubbed his hardening erection along the albino's hip.

Those pale fingers traveled down and closed around his balls gently, tugging through the fabric and making him moan again. Shiro felt the vibration against his mouth as he sucked gently at the tanned skin. He kneaded softly before reaching up to slip in under the fabric of Ichigo's loose pants. Closing his hands around his smooth, heated flesh, he started rolling him between his fingers as he slid his hand up and down. Ichigo arched on the bed as his breath caught. Shiro shifted his body up while maintaining his hold so he could catch the redhead's lips again. He swallowed his soft cries as he continued to drive him up and over the edge.

The crest was soft and sweet as Ichigo spilled himself into Shiro's hand. Sighing into the albino's mouth, he floated in the haze of afterglow and smiled as he reached down to return the favor. He chuckled a little as Shiro stiffened and gasped. While Ichigo enjoyed being in the other teenager's hands, it was just as fun on the other side. It was surprisingly easy to tease and fondle Shiro until he was writhing above him. He ended up slumping down onto the mattress when his arms couldn't hold him up anymore. His eyes were mere slits as they nearly rolled back in his head. He grunted and thrust into Ichigo's hand just before he came, his breathing a little heavier than it had been before.

They lay together for a few minutes, warm and happy. When the glow started to fade, Shiro sighed deeply. "Hn. Need to change again," he muttered.

Ichigo laughed quietly and kissed him. They spent a little time getting closer with arousing touches but they pulled apart before the process started all over again. They were both a little tired and they dragged themselves into the bathroom to clean up before crawling back into bed. Shiro gathered Ichigo into his arms and tucked his head under his chin. He fit there perfectly. Breathing in his scent, he pressed his lips to the surprisingly soft orange hair.

"Love you. So damned much." It was just a quiet whisper but the tone was intense. Shiro hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud until Ichigo pulled back enough to look him in the eye.

Ichigo was almost as surprised by the statement as he was by the sudden glimmer of fear in Shiro's eyes. Did he think he was going to be mad? That he'd push him away for saying it? It was a giddy feeling hearing it. Like there was something warm blooming in his chest. Shiro swallowed and took a shuddering breath and Ichigo realized that he'd been staring for a little while. He let his lips curl in a smile and cupped the albino's cheek in his palm.

"Me too."

Shiro relaxed suddenly and pressed his face into the pillow. He'd been so scared that he'd just ruined everything. He knew what it was like to be on the other end of a needy, one sided relationship. But deep down he also knew this wasn't like that even if he had to remind himself constantly. Ichigo's hand was warm on his face, his thumb tracing over his lower lip. And then the redhead was snuggling close and holding him tight. Shiro returned the embrace and closed his eyes, letting that warmth seep into him. The fear gradually faded. As sleep pulled him down, he realized he couldn't remember a time when he was happier.


	31. Chapter 31

Tastes Like Strawberries- 31

The next couple of weeks were surprisingly normal for Shiro and Ichigo. Nothing strange happened, nobody threatened them. It was just ordinary routine that was more than welcome, if a little boring. Shiro and Ichigo went to school and then they came home to have dinner and hang out. A couple of times, they went out with Ichigo's friends who accepted the albino easily like he'd been there all along. Shiro was a little unsure about that but he wasn't in the mood to rock the boat or anything.

Right now, he was stuffing things in his locker that he wouldn't need this weekend as Ichigo came down the hall to meet him. He jerked a little when his phone buzzed in his pocket. When he looked at the display, his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he came up beside him.

"Nothing. I've just got an appointment I forgot about. Can't miss it."

"Can I ask?"

Shiro shrugged. "It's just a thing with the principal and my lawyer."

"You've got your own lawyer?"

"Yeah, he came with the trust fund. He's here for his monthly 'I'm poking my nose into your business' meeting. He needs to make sure I'm still enrolled." And he was in for a big freaking surprise. Shiro couldn't wait to see the look on the guy's fat face when he found out that not only had he been going to school, he'd raised his grades considerably. He still wasn't really interested in the whole academic thing but Ichigo had bet him that he'd do better than Shiro by the end of the year. The challenge was enough to rev up his competitive streak and so far, he was catching up really fast.

"I'll wait for you."

It was on the tip of Shiro's tongue to say he didn't have to. But due to past experience, he knew he'd need to go out and do something after the meeting to get the bad taste out of his mouth. He hated freaking lawyers, especially ones who had such a low opinion of him. There was no love lost between him and his lawyer Mitaru. It would be easier for Shiro to take Ichigo with him from here rather than going home to pick him up first.

"Sure. It doesn't usually last that long." He gave Ichigo a quick peck on the cheek that had the redhead blushing. He was still a little iffy on the whole making out in public thing. And it gave Shiro a perverse little thrill to poke at him. So much so, that he pulled him close for a deeper kiss. "See you later."

Ichigo seemed torn between amusement and embarrassment as Shiro finally released him and walked away. "Later."

As Shiro walked down the hall, he looked over his shoulder and caught Ichigo watching him. Or more likely his ass even if he probably didn't realize he was doing it. The albino wiggled his rear. If he wanted a little show, he'd give him one.

Ichigo laughed out loud and shook his head. He was still baffled by what they had going sometimes and it never ceased to amuse him. He wondered what the whole lawyer thing was about but he supposed it didn't matter. Shiro had been doing pretty well now that things had calmed down and he had nothing to worry about. Ichigo had thought that he'd be irritated that he was sharing his room with someone else. He'd been by himself his whole life but he found he liked having Shiro around. Maybe he'd just been lonely before and had never noticed.

He wandered the halls while he waited and looked in on a few of the clubs that held hours after school. He didn't actually belong to any of them which might not look that good on his transcripts but he was fine with it for now. There were still a couple of years to work on that. Right now he just wanted to relax for a little bit. Was that too much to ask?

"Hey, Ichigo."

He turned to see one of the guys from the drama club flagging him down and felt a little twinge of panic. They'd asked him to be in several of their plays but he'd turned them down every time. He hoped they weren't asking him again.

"Hey," he said noncommittally.

The other boy grinned as if he could hear his internal worries. "Don't worry. We're not going to try and get you onstage again. Unless you want to of course," he said, his tone sly.

Ichigo raised a brow and gave him a flat look. If he remembered right, they were doing something from Shakespeare right now and that might be interesting. But there was no way he was putting on a pair of tights for anybody. Shiro would tease him. Mercilessly. "What's up?"

"We've got a big set piece that we can't quite move ourselves. Could you give us a hand?"

"Sure." Ichigo followed him down the hall to the auditorium. If anything, it would help kill some time until Shiro was done. Right then, his phone buzzed and he saw a short message from the albino telling him to go home. Not a chance. Something didn't feel quite right and Ichigo wasn't about to bail on him. But when he sent a reply saying so, there was no response. Shiro's evasiveness didn't make him feel any better but there was nothing he could do about it now. So he helped the drama club move their sets around to keep his mind off it.

When he was finished with that, one of the teachers from the computer lab snagged him and asked for a hand unpacking some of the new units that had come in. Did everybody want something today? Shrugging, Ichigo followed him and gave him a hand with that. An hour later, he'd helped three other people and was currently putting athletic equipment away in the shed on the edge of the soccer field. Ichigo wondered how much longer Shiro was going to be because now he really did want to go home.

He felt a sudden shiver zip up his spine and he turned to see half a dozen guys moving in to surround him. The one who moved forward looked vaguely familiar.

"Kurosaki."

"What do you want?" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea already.

"You ruined everything." The guy in front sneered as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. Ichigo wasn't quite sure what he was talking about or who any of them were for that matter. He shrugged as if he didn't care. And he didn't really. He'd been in similar situations before and held his own well enough.

"Go away. I don't have time for you."

The leader growled and threw the first punch. So it was going to be like that. Ichigo had thought all this crap was finally over, that he wouldn't have to deal with people who thought they were tougher than him. He dodged more in annoyance than fear and turned to slam his elbow into the guys back once he'd passed him. It was as if his retaliation was some sort of signal. The rest were suddenly on him, each trying to get a piece of him first.

Ichigo was reminded of the afternoon he'd met Shiro the first time. A bunch of guys had jumped him then too. But the tone this time was a little more fierce, a little more dangerous. They didn't seem to have any problem hurting him, or trying to at least. He'd already downed two of them and was quickly putting down a third. It wasn't much of a stretch at this point and he sneered at them. The least the assholes could have done was be better prepared than that. While he wasn't fond of fighting for fighting's sake, this was just a waste of his time.

But he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw nearly a dozen more appear out of nowhere. He took a hard hit to the jaw while he was distracted and a kick to the gut that doubled him over. He still fought and threw three more of them off before several sets of hands grabbed onto him and held him down on his knees. The one who had approached first came over to stand in front of him. His left eye was swelling shut and his lip was bleeding. Ichigo tried to jerk out of the restraining hold the others had but couldn't quite manage.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat. It wasn't just to beat him down. If that were the case, he'd be a bleeding heap on the ground right now.

"He left us because of you."

Something clicked and Ichigo suddenly recognized some of the faces. They'd been hanging around Shiro's building, were part of his group before everything went to hell. Ichigo's lip curled as he remembered what the albino had told him about what happened right before the fire. How his own guys had turned on him and handed him over to Grimmjow.

"You assholes gave him away first. That's not my fault."

"Only because he turned into a fucking pussy because he went all soft on you." The other guy punched him hard in the face and Ichigo's head snapped to the side. He had to blink for a few moments before he could see clearly again. The angry tirade continued and he only caught half of it. "We've got no place to go, he never even talks to us anymore and we've got nothing. We'd kick his ass but he's been hiding behind you and your dad." When he smiled it wasn't a kind expression. "So you'll have to do."

. . . . . . .

Chuckling himself, Shiro tried to hold onto the happy feeling Ichigo had given him all the way to the school office. At least the principal wasn't such a bad guy as far as most adults went. He might be a little on the optimistic side as he tried to see the best in everyone and encourage their potential, but he never looked at Shiro like he was a disappointment. It put him on the albino's short list of people who didn't piss him off just by existing.

When he got to the office, the lawyer was nowhere in sight which was odd since they guy had never been late as far as Shiro knew.

"Ah, Hichigo." The principal came out of his office to greet him. And he seemed oddly worried for some reason. Not a good sign. "I'm afraid there's been a change in plans." When Isshin stepped out of the office behind him, Shiro knew that wasn't a good thing either.

"What's up?" He kept his tone casually indifferent even though he was twitching on the inside.

Isshin gave him a serious look. "We need to go downtown to your lawyer's office today. I'll drive you."

"What about the school thing? Doesn't he need to come down here and make sure I'm not skipping every day?"

"That won't be necessary." The principal said. "I've already spoken with Kurosaki-san and he can give him that information."

"That's not breaking the rules or anything is it?" Shiro had never really looked into any of that legal stuff himself. He'd always assumed the lawyer's visits to the school were part of the deal.

"No," Isshin said. "I'll take care of it from here."

Which probably meant that Shiro's dad could have taken care of it all this time but just hadn't bothered. Figured. "Fine, let's get it over with." He followed Ichigo's dad out to the car and tried not to worry. But that was really hard to do.

"I'm sorry about this," Isshin said as he got behind the wheel.

Shiro snorted. "For what?"

"I'm not exactly sure what this is about but I can guess. You remember how quick my application for guardianship went through."

"Yeah, why?"

Isshin sighed and tightened his grip and he drove. "That's what this may be about."

"Why?" Shiro thought about his dad's threats and frowned. Maybe he'd found a pair and was contesting it. "I thought you scared him enough so he'd back off. And why the hell is my lawyer involved in that anyway? I thought he was a financial guy."

"He was put in charge of your mother's estate when she died and part of that involved you. It's not surprising that he's handling this as well. As for Yuu, I'm not entirely sure what he's doing."

A wave a guilt washed over Shiro. "Sorry."

Now it was Isshin's turn to frown. "For what?"

"For causing trouble. I can't seem to avoid it no matter how hard I try." Shiro slumped in the seat and sighed. "And I guess I'm sorry for being me."

"If Ichigo were here right now, he'd smack you." Isshin chuckled quietly when the albino huffed sullenly and gave him an annoyed look.

Shiro felt another tug of guilt as he realized he'd forgotten about Ichigo entirely. Pulling out his phone, he sent him a quick message telling him to head home on his own because it would take longer than he thought. He didn't mention anything beyond that in an attempt not to worry him. Ichigo would probably know something was up but he couldn't do anything about that now. He shoved the phone in back in his pocket and ignored the buzzing response.

When they got to the lawyer's office, the lobby was much as Shiro remembered, stuffy and overbearing. He supposed all those books and dark furnishings were supposed to make it look officious and elegant but only managed to make it look like they were trying too hard. He huffed another sigh as the receptionist showed them into the inner office. And then Shiro stopped in his tracks when he saw Yuu sitting in one of the chairs. Right next to the guy from the second photo Urahara had showed him before. Aizen. What the hell was he doing here?

On the surface, Aizen almost looked like a middle school English teacher with the wavy brown hair and glasses. His smile was warm and friendly. But Shiro had long since been able to see beneath disguises people put on hide what they really were. And this one was a doozy. If he hadn't known the guy was up to something and under suspicion from the police, Shiro probably wouldn't have noticed. His lawyer Mitaru stood up behind his desk and gestured to the other two chairs.

"Please have a seat, Kurosaki-san, Hichigo."

Isshin's posture was stiff, his movements displeased as he twitched at the trousers of his slacks and sat in the chair. "You were less than forthcoming with the subject of this particular meeting. I had to reschedule two appointments to be here."

"My apologies." Mitaru didn't seem particularly apologetic. His gaze kept flicking to Yuu and Aizen, like he was really apologizing to them. Shiro wasn't impressed. He sneered and leaned back in his chair.

"Well? I haven't got all day," he said, his tone pissy. He didn't bother to make it any friendlier even when Isshin gave him a look that said he should. Shiro just shrugged and tried to ignore it.

The lawyer puffed himself up as if he were trying to make himself look more in charge. "Kurosaki-san. You were granted temporary guardianship of Hichigo three weeks ago. That decision is now under review."

"Let's cut to the chase," Shiro said before he could continue. "I don't care how much you review it, I'm not going anywhere with him." He jerked his thumb over at Yuu without bothering to look at him.

"As he is not your father, no one here expects you to." The lawyer sounded smug.

Shiro jerked back like he'd just been slapped. What the hell did that mean? Fury started to override the initial shock and he could feel the cold lump in his belly start to simmer down into a dangerous heat. "What the fuck are you-"

"Hichigo," Isshin murmured softly as he placed a comforting hand on his arm. It took every ounce of willpower Shiro had not to shake him off. Isshin was obviously the only one in this room that gave a damn about him and he trusted him as much as he trusted anyone. When Isshin turned to the lawyer, his face was not kind. "I believe some explanations are in order for your rather callous revelation." He was angry but he didn't seem particularly surprised.

"Hichigo's real father would like to be a part of his son's life." The lawyer gestured to Aizen. "Something he's woefully been denied these last sixteen years. As the boy's only surviving relative, he is entitled to custody."

Isshin's hand tightening on Shiro's arm was the only thing keeping the albino from telling them what he thought about that. Instead, he took a shaky breath and did his best to hold onto his calm. "I don't believe you."

The lawyer pulled out a folder and produced some sort of clear sheets that had a series of black splotches on them. Isshin reached out but the Mitaru tugged them out of reach. Ichigo's dad kept his hand out as his expression darkened.

"I need to see those. You need to have proof of your claim before we do anything." His face hardened until he was given the sheets. He scanned them thoroughly before breathing out hard through his nose. The lawyer smiled in triumph when he saw his face.

"Those are two DNA tests with identical results proving Aizen to be Hichigo's father. One was done approximately two years ago."

Shiro swallowed hard. That was when Grimmjow had put him in the hospital that first time. He shoved down the discomfort that came with the memory and sneered to cover a quaver of fear. "Don't you need permission for that shit? I sure as hell didn't give it to you."

Slick as spit, the lawyer continued. "As you are a minor, permission was given by Yuu, your guardian at the time.

"Oh yeah? What about that second one?"

It wasn't encouraging to see that shark grin come over Mitaru's face. "That was ordered by Isshin three weeks ago and completed under his supervision."

Shiro twitched in shocked surprise. Ichigo's dad had done that without asking him? That was a pretty damn big secret and the trust he had in him cracked a little under a new wave of doubt. How many other things was he keeping to himself? Shiro clenched his fists as his thoughts began to whirl.

He wasn't upset that Yuu might not really be his father. No, he would do a happy dance if that were true. It was the growing number of implications that shook him. If Yuu wasn't his dad, then his mom had slept with somebody else. With Aizen. And that would mean that she'd cheated on her husband. She and Yuu had been married for three years before he was born. But she'd never do that. His mother would never break a vow. She'd taken those things really seriously. There was a dull roar building in Shiro's ears and he was barely aware of the conversation that continued to take place.

"I was told the results were inconclusive." Isshin was the one who sounded indignant now.

"I believe that's something you'll need to discuss with your associates," the lawyer replied. "The evidence is conclusive and verified and you are required to surrender custody of Hichigo."

"Fuck that!" Shiro stood suddenly, nearly knocking over his chair. He'd only been following bits of what they were saying but he wasn't surrendering or backing down to anybody.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," Mitaru sniffed dismissively.

"Please, Mitaru." Aizen spoke for the first time, his voice pleasant and a little sympathetic. "I believe Hichigo has been unsettled by the news." He turned to Shiro and gave him a soft smile. "Believe me, this was not how I wanted our first meeting to go."

"I don't care what you want." Shiro was so angry right now, red was creeping into the edge of his vision.

"Perhaps you should sleep on it before you make any rash decisions," Aizen said, his voice calming. "I have no intention of taking you away by force right now." The lawyer and Yuu both looked surprised.

Shiro wasn't about to change his mind no matter how much sleep he got or what anybody said. Shaking slightly, he looked at the lawyer. "You're fired." Then he turned to Yuu. "And you go fuck yourself." His voice was low and angry and he clenched his fists again before heading to the door. He didn't bother to acknowledge Aizen's presence at all as he stormed out. There was some murmuring behind him and he whirled as Yuu came out with Isshin on his heels.

"You ungrateful little shit," Yuu sneered. "I always knew you were a little bastard but I never knew your mother was a whore."

Something in Shiro finally snapped and he leapt toward the man he'd always thought had spawned him. Isshin caught him around the waist before he got there and wrapped a restraining arm around his shoulders. Shiro fought him, his guttural growls echoing in the outer office as he tried to get loose and tear Yuu's throat out. The receptionist looked mildly appalled as she shrank back behind her desk.

"Enough," Isshin said in his ear as he held him at bay. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's what he wants. Don't give it to him."

Shiro let out and angry howl before shuddering and going a little limp in Isshin's grip. When the restraint eased, he ripped away from him and ran out the door. He had to be away, to run, to put as much distance between himself and that huge tangle of shit as he could. Otherwise he was going to hurt somebody and he didn't want it to be Isshin. He was angry enough to lay into him right now. Why hadn't he told him? Why hadn't he said anything? There had been no shock on his face when he heard what they'd said so he had to know. The hurt sank deeper and his breath started shuddering in his chest.

He ran until his lungs burned and his muscles screamed and still he kept running. Shiro ended up heading back to the high school before he realized where he was going. But Ichigo would be there. Somehow he knew he'd be waiting even though he'd told him to go home. He needed somebody right now and the redhead was the only person who hadn't completely fucked him over so far. But when he went inside, the lady that manned the office phone hadn't seen him anywhere and he wasn't in the halls anywhere. Shiro took out his phone and dialed Ichigo's number but there was no answer. He called Karin and she hadn't seen either so he hadn't gone home yet.

Shiro was already wound to the point of breaking and this was not doing anything to calm him down. Shiro pinned down every person he could find, most of whom sputtered their answers in mild fear when they saw his crazed expression. From what people had said, Ichigo had done a few things after school and helped some people out. But after he'd finished, nobody knew where he'd gone. The trail led out to the athletic field that was deserted this time of day. Even the soccer team had gone home for the night.

In desperation, Shiro dialed Ichigo's phone one more time. His head snapped up when he actually heard it ring from somewhere nearby. Maybe. It was faint and he was worried that might just be his imagination. He still couldn't see Ichigo anywhere, unconscious or otherwise and the only thing nearby around was the equipment shed. "Ichigo!" Shiro shouted. He thought he heard something in response. Almost like a murmur from inside. "Ichigo?" he yelled again just to make sure. This time, he was positive he heard something and it was coming from inside the shed. The door was firmly padlocked and Shiro sneered at it before getting a running start and kicking it in. The doorjamb splintered and the door flew open.

There was a muffled whine from inside and Shiro peered into the darkness. He caught movement in the corner and stepped inside and saw a dark shape in the far corner. "Ichigo," he said one more time. The shape shifted again and he heard what sounded like a muffled curse from the darkness. When he got closer and saw a huge pile of netting in the corner.

"Hrnmph!" Ichigo jerked underneath it as he struggled to sit up.

"Shit, what happened?" Shiro's wild panic faded, leaving anger in it's wake as he knelt down to get him loose. Ichigo had been wrapped up in one of the soccer nets but not before being tied up with what looked like yards of tape. It was wrapped around his legs, his body and over his mouth. "Hang on." Shiro struggled with the net, swearing under his breath as he tried not to hyperventilate. This was just too damned much. He just wanted to get him loose so they could go home and forget everything.

Forcing his hands not to shake, he finally freed Ichigo from the net enough so he could start cutting at the tape with his pocket knife. When the redhead's hands were loose, Ichigo reached up and peeled the tape off his mouth before laying back and taking deep breaths.

"Dammit," he muttered, his voice slightly hoarse.

"God, are you okay? What the hell happened?" Shiro was busy yanking the last of the tape off. He needed to hold him, to make sure he was okay. In the shadows of the shed, he could see the mottled splotches of bruising on Ichigo's face. He was so tired of this shit. They never got a freaking break and he was about to snap completely. Shiro pulled the redhead out of the heap of netting and into his lap before burying his face in his hair. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Hey." Ichigo shifted against him and tried to pull back to see his face. But Shiro tightened his grip and all he could do was lay there and be held. "Are you okay?" he asked after a moment. Something was wrong and it didn't have anything to do with finding him trussed up in the shed. Those stupid bastards. The guys who had attacked him spent an obnoxious amount of time debating what to do with him. While most of them were bloodthirsty enough, some of them were a little squeamish. Ichigo was mildly afraid they'd seriously hurt him but after a huge discussion that nearly ended in a fistfight, they decided to lock him up in the shed in the hopes that he'd be stuck there all weekend. Ichigo thought that might actually happen before his phone started ringing. He'd nearly dislocated his own shoulder trying to reach it and had come very close to frustrated tears when he couldn't get loose. And then he'd heard Shiro's voice and it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

The albino was rocking him now and Ichigo had to fight to stay alert as the gentle motion of it was starting to put him to sleep. "Lets go home before somebody comes and sees that you broke in here."

"Don't care. I just. . . Shit, I don't know what to do."

A shadow fell over the doorway and they both flinched.

"Hichigo, I know you have no reason to trust me but will you please come home?" Isshin sounded tired and worried.

Ichigo was startled to see his dad there. It was such a surreal feeling. And what was he talking about? Shiro had stiffened, his whole body tightening up. What did he mean about not trusting him? What had happened? After a moment and apparent internal debate, Shiro helped Ichigo to his feet and pulled him toward the door. Isshin stepped aside and closed it behind them, only giving the broken lock the briefest notice. He followed them quietly to the car and drove them home without saying anything else. He didn't say anything when they got there and stayed downstairs as Shiro took Ichigo up to their room.

The redhead was extremely puzzled and confused but he was also hurting and that kept making his thoughts fuzz up. Shiro was quiet and haunted looking as he cleaned his injuries and helped him into his pajamas. It was still early yet but Ichigo had no objections. He'd gotten worked over pretty good but it really wasn't that severe when compared to how bad it could have been. He felt fatigue pulling on him and couldn't fight sleep much longer.

The albino stayed awake long after the redhead had drifted off in his arms, staring out the window and trying to figure out what he was going to do now.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Ah, the dreaded author's note. Don't worry, it's not that bad. If you don't really want to wade through my thoughts, you can skip to the short chapter further down the page. (Which is totally fine and I won't hold it against anyone. I just feel like letting some stuff out that's been bothering me about this story and I know not everyone is interested in that.)

First of all, I don't want to panic anyone. No, I am not going to abandon this story. I really want to bring it to a satisfactory conclusion. Doing anything else would feel too much like giving up. But I also want to be honest in saying that I feel like the story is slipping through my fingers. It might have been easier and more comfortable to end it after their rescue from Grimmjow with a couple recovery chapters after that. For some reason, I felt obligated to write more and I also didn't want to see it end so soon. But I wasn't sure where to go with it and I rushed some of the chapters, especially that last one. Looking at it as a whole, it's not really my best work. It skips around and isn't all that consistent.

So here's the thing. I'd like to ask you all a big favor. Tell me what you think about the way this story has been going. And please feel free to be honest even if you don't like what I've been writing. I'm not asking for flames or anything but sometimes constructive criticism is more helpful than gushing praise. (Not that a few pats on that back are a bad thing. I enjoy that too:)

So, what do you like about the story in general?

What don't you like?

Is it heading downhill, getting boring or repetitive? What would you like to see more of?

What would you like to see less of?

Is anyone really interested in the Aizen angle or should I debunk that and move on to something else?

Does you care about what happens to Grimmjow?

Should I just wrap it up and move on to something else?

I know the nature of Shiro and Ichigo's relationship has changed since the beginning. I like seeing Shiro as the dominant and Ichigo as the submissive. But between the two, I feel that Ichigo is the stronger person so I tend to make him the nurturer and protector. That works for me but I can go either way if there's enough interest in Shiro becoming more dominant again.

I feel like I'm begging but I need some help with this one. Let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who waded through all that. I appreciate being able to share my thoughts. Now, on with the interlude. (It's short but I didn't want to post just the author's note.)

Tastes Like Strawberries- 32

Ichigo awoke to the feel of soft lips pressing against his own. He hummed quietly in his throat and opened his mouth a little when a tentative tongue flicked out. The smooth glide of the wet appendage slipping into his mouth woke him up a little more. Gentle hands were sliding up under his shirt, fingers splayed against his skin. When his eyes opened, he saw pale skin and hair. Shiro's golden eyes were half lidded as he continued kissing down over Ichigo's chin. He scraped his teeth lightly over the redhead's adam's apple and Ichigo moaned a little.

He shifted where he lay and raised his arms as his shirt was drawn up his body. A hand snuck down into his boxers and curled around his hardening length. Coupled with the trailing kisses that were moving along his jaw line as Shiro moved to nuzzle the spot behind his ear, he was rippling with sensation. The waves of it washed over him and pushed away the lingering soreness left over from. . .well, whenever he'd last gotten his ass handed to him. He wasn't sure what time it was, let alone what day. Sliding his arms around the albino, he hugged him close and pressed into his touch.

Shiro slid his body along Ichigo's lean form and let their legs tangle together. All he wanted was this. Nothing else existed outside of this experience right here. Ichigo's scent was everywhere and he let himself sink into it. Nibbling on the redhead's earlobe, he continued to fondle him as he enjoyed the soft noises he was making. He slowly crawled backward down the bed, licking and nipping along the way.

Reaching up with one hand, he pressed his fingers against Ichigo's lips. He was pleased when he felt the wet heat as the redhead pulled them into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around, coating them liberally with saliva. He nearly bit down when Shiro licked the tip of his erection and sealed his lips around his tip. Pulling his slick fingers away again, he reached down and circled them around his entrance. When he pushed them in, Ichigo made a mewling sound in his throat. The redhead covered his mouth with his hand as Shiro slid down and took more of him in. His fingers kneaded Ichigo's balls, gently tugging as he alternately sucked and thrust his fingers.

Ichigo was gasping for breath and he threaded the fingers of one hand through Shiro's pale locks. He tried to stifle his cries with his other hand pressing over his own mouth. It was incredible. It always was. Something that pushed the boundaries of pleasure in ways that he'd never experienced before. He'd pushed Shiro away so hard in the beginning. What was he afraid of? This? This was wonderful. A strong pull on his shaft made his eyes roll a little and he had to fight not to thrust into Shiro's mouth. He could feel it building steadily and when he finally came, he gasped and let the breath out in a soft sigh.

Shiro was pleased to feel Ichigo's balls tighten under his hand as he came. He smiled as he swallowed and pulled off him with a long lick. Biting at the hollow of the redhead's hip, he explored his tanned skin, his rippled abs and paused to lick a slow circle around his navel. Ichigo was now oversensitive and still twitching from his climax. His body shifted with occasional spasm and Shiro slicked his own hardened length. It was a tight fit as always as he pushed his way in. Ichigo gasped again, the inhalation sharp and surprised.

Shiro sealed his mouth over his and tasted him with a demanding tongue. More. He always wanted more. How could he never be satisfied with what he had? Would it ever be enough? Thrusting firmly, he brought himself to climax, pausing just as he hit that peak. Ichigo let out a soft, strangled sound that trailed off in a sigh. His eyes were closed and he relaxed completely on the bed.

Shiro took a moment to look down at him and reached out to trail calloused fingertips down his cheek. Laying down next to him, he pressed up against his side. Ichigo's arm came around his waist and they both enjoyed the way they fit together. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't care about anything except what he had right here and he didn't want any of it to change. Everything around him was always changing in ways he didn't like. Why was he always the one who had to adapt? Why couldn't everybody else get up off their ass and make things easier? He was tired. So very tired. But at least he wasn't lonely anymore. That was a small relief at least. He couldn't keep doing this by himself and as much as he hated it, he'd have to rely on someone else for a change. He just wasn't sure how he could do that.

Ichigo's dad had kept things from him. Was he trying to spare him the knowledge in some strange sense of sympathy? Shiro's natural distrust made it hard to believe that. And it stung. He'd have to talk to Ichigo about it. But not now. He didn't want to deal with any of that right now. All he wanted was this. Holding tight, he pressed his face into Ichigo's shoulder and prepared to ignore it all.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you so much for the suggestions and the support. I felt like I'd totally lost this story and I'm doing my best to get it back on track.

Tastes Like Strawberries- 33

In the early hours of the morning, Shiro got up without disturbing Ichigo who was still sleeping. He reached out to trail his fingers lightly down the redhead's cheek. The bruising didn't look quite so bad in the shadowed light of the moon that came through the window but it still pissed him off. Clenching his jaw, he pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of loose pants before opening the window and slipping out onto the roof. The anger was good. He could use that. He'd been losing his focus this whole time and he needed to find a way to get it back. Breathing in the chill night air, he ignored how his breath was creating faint puffs of fog. The cold would help too.

Pulling out his phone and the card everyone probably thought he'd lost or thrown away by now, he dialed the last number he thought he'd ever need. Shiro didn't care that it was the small hours of the morning. If the guy wanted information, he'd have to suck it up. After ringing several times, the phone was finally answered.

There was a long, barely stifled yawn. "Urahara."

"So. You want Aizen?" Shiro could practically hear the other man's attention instantly focus.

"What made you change your mind? You didn't seem all that eager to help before."

"Yes or no."

An amused chuckle came over the line. "Yes, of course. And what would you like in return?"

Shiro smirked. "And here I thought you were a complete and total moron."

"Some days are better than others," Urahara said easily.

"Did you hear about today?" The information he was about to share made Shiro feel slightly ill but he knew he had to give a little to get anything in return. That's the way things worked.

"There may have been a few birdies chirping in my ear. But I figure it's not the vandalism on the high school athletic field you're talking about."

"Of course not, jackass. Don't be cute."

"My apologies. What else were you thinking about?"

Shiro took a breath and gave him a few details from the meeting in the lawyer's office. "He was all nice and shit but he assumes he owns me and I think I know why. And if I'm right, I'm pretty sure you can hang him with it."

"And what would you need from me?"

"A new lawyer. Somebody who's an expert on custody stuff. And financial stuff. Heavy duty. There's a lot of money involved. I mean seriously. And I don't want some pussy police lawyer. I need a fucking shark."

"That's a pretty tall order." There was a scruffy sound, like the other man was scratching at the stubble on his jaw. "But I think my partner might know someone who fits the bill. Let me get back to you."

"Wait a sec." Shiro tried to catch his attention before he hung up. "What about labs? I need a blood test done. Something independent that I can actually trust."

"I believe I can do that too. Is there anything else?"

"Nah. That pretty much covers it. But don't think this makes me trust you or anything," Shiro added.

"Of course not. But do me a favor."

"What? Making your career with case of the decade isn't enough?" Because this thing was big. He'd done some thinking last night after he'd freaked out and this could turn out to be huge. Something that went back years.

"Keep an eye on him." There was really no question as to who Urahara meant.

Shiro turned his head a little so he could see Ichigo's shadowed silhouette under the blanket in the room behind him. "That's kind of a given. You don't even have to ask me." And he didn't. The redhead had somehow become as necessary as breathing and there was no way Shiro was giving him up.

"Good enough," Urahara murmured before he hung up the phone.

The albino closed the phone and shivered a little in the cold. Past time to go back in. Slipping back in through the window, he stripped off the sweatshirt and crawled back into bed.

"Cold-" Ichigo mumbled as he shifted in his sleep. Shiro chuckled and pressed his chilled lips to Ichigo's forehead before wrapping himself around him to try and warm up.

"Go back to sleep," Shiro whispered before tucking the other teenager's head under his chin. After he'd warmed up a little, Ichigo snuggled back up against him and sighed quietly. It took a while for Shiro to follow him into sleep but when he did, it was peaceful.

. . . . . . .

When morning light started streaming in through the window, Shiro shifted lazily. He cracked an eye open and saw Ichigo was propped on his elbow beside him with a quiet smile on his face.

"Morning," the redhead said with a smile.

Shiro scrunched his nose, unhappy that sleep seemed to be slipping away from him completely. "Does it have to be?" Stretching, he sighed. "You seem awfully happy this morning for somebody that got kicked in the teeth yesterday."

"Yeah?" Ichigo's smile shifted into a glaring frown. "I wasn't the one having an emotional breakdown. How's that working out for you?" He seemed to regret the words as soon as he said them and rolled onto his back before draping an arm over his eyes. "Sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it." Shiro had been pretty messed up lately but Ichigo had been there for him the whole time. Shiro raised himself up and moved over so he was straddling his hips. He kept an eye out for any signs that the redhead was uncomfortable but Ichigo didn't move except to sneer a little.

"If you think you're getting lucky again this morning, forget it. I'm so not in the mood now."

"Awwww. Somebody's a little grumpy this morning." Shiro leaned down pressed light kisses along Ichigo's forearm and saw the sneer twitching. The redhead seemed to be fighting a smile but his look sobered and his brow remained furrowed when he pulled his arm away.

"You scared me a little yesterday."

Shiro shrugged, refusing to let his lingering emotions get the best of him. "I got surprised by some stupid shit and I'm working on it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ichigo reached up with both hands and cupped Shiro's face gently between his palms. The albino felt himself softening his own look as he leaned down to kiss him. It was a soft brush of lips that made him sigh. He looked into Ichigo's eyes and contemplated the warm, honey brown.

"Just keep being you. That's all I need."

Ichigo raised a brow and searched his face but seemed to content to let it go for now. "I can do that." He lowered his hands to knead Shiro's thighs softly. "Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"Not really." When Ichigo frowned, Shiro sighed again and lowered himself down so he was laying on top of him. "Not yet anyway. Let me sort some stuff out for myself and I'll get back to you. Tell me about your afternoon."

"So stupid," Ichigo muttered before he gave him a rundown of what happened. It sounded like he helped just about everybody in the entire school. He could be such a sucker sometimes but that was part of why Shiro loved him. When Ichigo got to the description of the guys who jumped him, Shiro's expression darkened. He knew exact who he was talking about. He'd loaned half of those guys money at one point or another and they had some serious payback coming. He was snapped out of his revenge thoughts by Ichigo patting his cheek. "Hey. You're getting scary again."

"Sorry. Stuff like that really pisses me off. Wish you'd nailed them harder."

"Got a few of them pretty good." Ichigo hugged him and changed the subject. "It's a little late but if we look pathetic enough, Yuzu might make us something."

"That's okay." Shiro pecked him on the lips and found himself deepening the kiss for a few moments before coming back up. "I've got it." That earned him a weird look and he just smiled in return before he got up and pulled a shirt on. Ichigo got dressed himself and followed him down to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Don't expect anything fancy. It's not like it takes much talent to scramble eggs."

"Good morning, Shiro. Oni-chan." Yuzu was sitting on the couch with her sewing kit. "Would you like me to make you something?" she asked brightly.

Shiro made a detour and went over to kiss her on top of the head. "Don't worry about it." He looked down at the fabric in her hands. "Did you make that yourself?"

She smiled up at him before the expression mellowed and became a little shy. "Yes. I make all of my doll's clothes."

"That's awesome." Shiro grinned before he continued on to the kitchen.

If Ichigo didn't love him already he would have fallen for him right then. The way Yuzu was beaming up at him tugged on his heart and somehow he knew he wasn't faking the interest. He sighed happily and sat at the breakfast bar while Shiro went around and started rooting through the cabinets for a pan.

"Where is everybody?" Ichigo couldn't remember what his dad's hours were this week and he hadn't seen Karin anywhere.

"Dad had to go to the hospital this morning to check on one of his patients and Karin is at the park. Soccer finals are coming up." Yuzu put her things away and came over to reach up and pat Ichigo on the cheek. "You should get some rest this weekend. It looks like it's been rough for you lately."

Ichigo shrugged. He'd gotten into a lot of fights over the years but he tried not to bring the stress home with him. "I'm okay." Of course, he didn't really want to do anything so he probably would just lay around all day.

Yuzu smiled at him and headed toward the door. "I'm going over to Misumi's house today but I'll be home for dinner. See you later."

"Later," Ichigo called after her. After she was gone, he leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded arms. Shiro was cracking eggs into a bowl while trying not to drop any shell bits in it. The loose t-shirt he wore hung off his shoulders. His build was lean like Ichigo's but he looked a little thin right now. With the way he'd been living before and all that had happened, it wasn't all that surprising. It made Ichigo want to feed him but here he was watching him make eggs for both of them. Getting up off his stool, he went to the fridge to get some juice and butter for toast. They moved around each other comfortably as they put breakfast together. When they finally sat down to eat, Ichigo was smiling and he just couldn't help it.

"What?" Shiro asked him.

"Nothing." Ichigo held out a bit of egg on his fork. "I just like looking at you."

The albino took the bite and smirked back at him. But when the door opened and Ichigo's father came in, Shiro stiffened slightly. It wasn't really obvious but Ichigo noticed. He glanced at his dad who didn't look particularly happy himself. What was that all about? "How is your patient?" Ichigo asked when nobody spoke.

"Well enough," Isshin answered vaguely. "And how are you two this morning?"

"Fine." Ichigo was still at a loss as to what was going on. He saw Shiro shrug and grunt in reply as he finished eating and took his dishes to the sink. Ichigo was just finishing up his own. As he drank the last of his juice and set his glass down, his father leaned in.

"Could you give us a few minutes alone, Ichigo? I'll take care of this."

"Um, sure." Ichigo saw Shiro's shoulders stiffen and hunch just a little where he still stood at the sink. He hated to leave him when he didn't know what was going on. Was it something at the lawyer's office? He wanted to know but he really didn't feel that he could ask. At least not right now. So Ichigo headed up to his room to make the bed and try to keep himself occupied until they were done.

In the kitchen, Shiro clenched his fingers on the edge of the sink. He really didn't want to do this right now. "What?" he asked without turning.

"I would like to apologize to you, Hichigo."

He sounded sincere enough but Shiro just wasn't in the mood. "For what? For taking a blood sample and testing me without my permission or not bothering to mention it at all?" He still hadn't turned around yet.

"For both, I suppose."

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Shiro's voice was rising but he didn't bother to do anything about it.

"You're allowed to be angry."

"Good thing." Shiro did turn now and gave him a flat look. "But believe me, I don't need your permission to be pissed." Some of the fury that had assaulted him yesterday started to well up. "I've been screwed over a lot so I guess I should just get used to it."

"No." Isshin came over to lean against the counter next to him. But was very careful not touch him which was probably a good thing. "You shouldn't. If the test had turned out differently, there was no reason to say anything."

"I still don't buy it," Shiro said with some bitterness. As much as he hated the idea, having Yuu be his dad was the least of his worries at the moment.

"Yes, Urahara phoned me earlier."

Shiro should have expected as much and he tried not to hold it against Ichigo's dad. "Are you gonna give me a hard time about that?"

"No. Your choices are your own."

"It hardly ever feels like it." And that sounded perilously close to whining. Shiro's temper had drained away leaving him feeling hollow. He looked away and sighed. "If I ask you not to do anything like that again without asking me first, will you actually keep your word?"

"Yes. You probably don't have much reason to believe me but I promise."

That would have to be good enough. This guy was Ichigo's dad and he'd been better to him than anyone he could remember. He couldn't go on hating everyone. Something had to change. "Okay." He left Isshin to finish up the dishes. The other man scrubbed the plates without another word as Shiro headed upstairs.

Up in their room, Ichigo was sitting on the freshly made bed looking a little lost. He looked up when Shiro came in and his expression was troubled. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." Shiro was so happy that Ichigo didn't pry. Instead, the redhead scooted back on the bed and lay with his arms held open. Shiro closed the door and went to him. Settling at Ichigo's side, he buried his face in his neck and tried not to sigh as he felt a hand stroking his hair. They lay there like that together for a while and he let himself forget about everything. Shiro didn't intend to tell him. He was going to hold it in because he didn't want to worry him but he couldn't quite hold it in.

"That fucker might not be my dad."

"What?"

"They did a paternity test without asking me. Remember that Aizen guy? The one from the second photo? He showed up at the lawyer's office yesterday. They had some stupid test results and everything." And didn't that just sound whiney and pathetic.

"Holy shit," Ichigo murmured. "Is it true?"

"Dunno. I think it's a load of shit. As much as I'd like to pretend that asshole isn't my dad, I don't think the alternative is any better." It did feel a little better to get it out but he was starting to feel a little stupid about the whole thing. "I hate this shit." He snuggled closer and inhaled the warm scent of Ichigo.

It was a later in the morning when Shiro finally stirred again. He'd lain awake long after Ichigo had fallen asleep beside him. The redhead was still extremely tired after yesterday would likely rest most of the afternoon. Kissing him lightly on the corner of his jaw, Shiro got up carefully. But he intended to do much more than make a phone call this time. He had some business to take care of. He'd spent way too much time waiting around for things to happen recently and he was getting really tired of that. It was past time to take some action.

Leaving Ichigo a note on the desk saying that he'd be back later, Shiro got dressed and headed outside. Fortunately, there was nobody downstairs so he didn't have to answer any questions. He did some minor stretching and warming up on the way to his destination. He was a little out of shape due to illness and inactivity lately but that was going to change soon. Ichigo had told him what the guys had said when they attacked him. That he'd gotten soft. He was about to show them how very wrong they were.

The corner store down by the river was always a pit stop for some of the people he was looking for. All he had to do was find at least one of them. They'd tell him where the others were. Sure enough, Kaguma was lounging against the side wall eating a candy bar. When he saw Shiro, a brief look of panic flitted across his face before he took off running in the other direction. Shiro was already moving, his running steps light on his toes as he ate up ground in the chase. He was so not getting away.

After chasing him for two blocks and following over a chain link fence, Shiro finally go close enough to get a hold of his jean jacket so he could toss him into a brick wall. "Where do you think you're going, dickhead," Shiro rasped as he sucked in a few hasty breaths and kneed him in the gut. Kaguma doubled over and the albino yanked him back up forcefully.

"Now I know you've got no dick because you didn't lift a hand one way or the other yesterday. But I might be nice enough not to give you a limp if you tell me what I want to know." Which was only a half truth. This was one of the assholes that had tried to lure him back to the office building for Grimmjow. Just thinking the name had enough embarrassment and anger roiling up to drown him. He nailed Kaguma across the jaw before he could stop himself.

"Please," the other teenager gasped.

"Right. Play on my sense of mercy. Like that'll work." Shiro ducked a weak punch from Kaguma before spinning him around and slamming him face first into the bricks. "I'm done playing nice. Where's the new place?"

"Place?" "You know. Since you helped that shithead burn down my building."

"We didn't know he was going to do that! I swear. Jesus, he said he was just going to talk to you!"

A new voice spoke up from the mouth of the alley. "If you're done beating up on him, how about a real challenge?"

Shiro turned to see three more of the guys he was looking for standing there trying to look tough. Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro saw Kaguma slinking away and he let him go. There was no point in beating on someone who couldn't put a decent fight. This would be so much better.

. . . . . . .

When Ichigo woke, he was alone in bed and he frowned as he ran his hand through his hair. Where the hell did Shiro go? He'd been so upset earlier. Getting up and stretching, he checked the time and saw it was already well into the afternoon. On top of the desk, a piece of paper with Shiro's neat handwriting on it caught his eye. It said he'd be back later. From where? As he shuffled to the bathroom, Ichigo decided to give him a call and make sure everything was okay. But as he came back out, he saw Shiro stumbling up the stairs.

"Shiro! What happened?" Ichigo ran forward and caught the albino as he stumbled. His clothes were dirty and ripped. There were bruises on his face and his knuckles were torn and swollen. But even though he looked horrible, Shiro was smiling for some strange reason.

"Who's the pussy now?" he laughed quietly.

"What?" Ichigo didn't know quite what he was talking about and he steered him toward the bathroom. After flipping down the lid, he sat him on the flush and started running hot water in the sink. "What happened?" he asked again.

"Showed 'em I'm no fuckin' pushover is what." Shiro pursed his lips. "Sorry. Not supposed to swear."

"Your not supposed to block punches with your face either but that didn't seem to stop you," Ichigo murmured as he came over with a wet wash cloth, only pausing long enough on the way to start the tub filling. He dabbed at the blood and grime on Shiro's face and stared into his eyes to make sure he didn't have a concussion. But his pupils weren't unequally dilated and he didn't look dazed. Just a little goofy.

After thinking about it for a moment, Ichigo figured he could guess what happened. Shiro had been pissed when he described the fight from the day before and he'd gone looking for some payback. It was kind of sweet that he'd go out and fight for him but Ichigo was a little pissed at the same time. He didn't need to be protected. Gripping Shiro's chin, he scowled at him. "Did you go out and pick a fight for me?"

"Naw. I totally kicked ass for you!" After another nervous giggle, Shiro's expression grew sober. "I'd do anything for you."

Inwardly touched by the thought, Ichigo kept his face looking stern. "I'd like you in one piece while you're doing it." He held his gaze for a few moments more before he reached forward and started to take Shiro's clothes off.

"Why is it always like this?" the albino muttered.

"Like what?" Ichigo tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

"Whenever you take the time to strip me, I'm always too beat to crap to enjoy it." There was a resigned tone to Shiro's voice and he huffed quietly.

"Stop getting beat up and we'll work on that."

The bruising wasn't too bad on his torso and Ichigo was glad for that. It didn't look like anything was cracked or broken as he probed gently with his fingers. Shiro's hand covered his own.

"You comin' in with me?"

Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his own lips. "That pretty much goes without saying."

"Good," Shiro said as he let Ichigo guide him up and into the full bathtub. "Cause I've only got a little while before I'm going to be too stiff and sore to do anything fun." He settled in the hot water and sighed quietly as Ichigo undressed and got in with him.

"I shouldn't be rewarding you for doing something stupid," Ichigo said as he grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning his face more thoroughly.

"Rewarding? Tandem bathing is nice but. . .oh." Shiro lay back and sighed again as the redhead's slick fingers encircled him and slid gently up and down his quickly hardening flesh. "Hmmm. . .that's nice too."

The water sloshed as Ichigo moved closer to him. "You didn't go out and create more trouble today, did you?"

"Uh, hang on a sec. I. . ." Shiro swallowed audibly as his head fell back and he had to swallow a few times. It didn't help that Ichigo started kissing his exposed throat. "Maybe?" Shiro said tentatively.

"Maybe?" Ichigo murmured.

"Probably. But it's okay. . .ah!" His breath blew out in a slow sigh of appreciation as he came with a low moan. "It'll be fine," he said with his eyes still closed.

Ichigo wasn't so sure about that but he let it go for now as he started cleaning up the abraded skin on Shiro's knuckles. Until Shiro pulled his hand away and returned the favor. Ichigo blinked through the sudden haze of arousal that surged up into an unexpected orgasm. He leaned forward and kissed Shiro on the lips as he cupped his reddened cheek.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"You got it, baby." Shiro held him close and nuzzled his neck. "Just had to take care of some business." When he pulled back, he looked at the redhead seriously. "There's stuff going on and it might get a little weird. But I'm going to stick with you no matter what."

"If you think I'm letting you get away, you're wrong. I need you too." Ichigo knew that wasn't what Shiro had said but he meant it himself. "Just take care of yourself. I mean it."

"Okay." Shiro relaxed into him and they sat in the warm water together.


End file.
